


El dios del Templo de Salomón

by Snow_White_9999



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Anal Sex, Ancient Rome, Antigua roma - Freeform, Español | Spanish, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Gladiator Thor (Marvel), Loki es proxeneta, Loki is the master, Loki runs a temple, Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prostitution, Roma, Romance, Sex, Slavery, Thor es un esclavo pero no sexual, Thor is a slave, Thorki - Freeform, Tony is a senator, loki and tony are friends
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_White_9999/pseuds/Snow_White_9999
Summary: Thor ha sido desterrado de Asgard por su hermana Hela, y solo se le ocurre ir al sur, pues cuanto más lejos, mejor. Acaba en Roma como gladiador, pero por azares del destino, los dioses hacen que se tope con Loki, el enigmático amigo del senador Stark. ¿Cómo acercarse más a una belleza distante y altiva de Roma?Ofreciéndose como esclavo.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	El dios del Templo de Salomón

**Author's Note:**

> Dios, qué nervios, a ver:
> 
> He tenido muchos problemas para pasar esta historia del WORD al navegador, porque el estilo de viñeta que uso yo para los diálogos en el cuadro de la página no existe y me pone 3/4, así que me toca cambiarlos TODOS con la opción "reemplazar" de la que suelo fiarme poco. Espero que nada de eso haya saltado a la versión final, pero de ser así, AVISAD Y LO ARREGLO, gracias :)
> 
> Esta historia es tremendamente LARGA, y por no pelearme con "esto lo pongo en esta parte, ahora añado otro capítulo detrás de este párrafo"... Pues la subo del tirón. Mejor así, supongo, pues no hay que estar esperando actualizaciones. También tengo una versión Stony, y estoy escribiendo una Superbat (que va bastante mal), pero bueno, poco a poco.
> 
> Espero que te guste.
> 
> Para los lectores de LATINOAMÉRICA: tal vez haya palabras que cueste comprender, porque este fic está escrito en español de ESPAÑA. Por eso, si hay algo que no entendáis, por favor, PREGUNTAD SIN MIEDO y aclararé cualquier duda con todo el placer del mundo <3\. Asimismo, cualquier FALLO que veáis os suplico que me lo digáis para poder arreglarlo, son los inconvenientes de no tener BETA reader :')

Thor se sentó, agotado, bajo la sombra de un árbol. Tenía los pies destrozados, mucha sed y hambre, y por el esfuerzo de seguir así pese a todo, le dolía la cabeza. No recordaba los días que llevaba caminando. De día, de noche, y durante tal vez más de una semana, solo había parado para dormir y cocinar los animales que cazaba. El frío había desaparecido por completo (así como sus capas extra de abrigo, que ahora colgaban de su mano), y la luz aumentaba conforme se acercaba al sur. ¿Por qué iba en esa dirección? Porque las palabras de su hermana rebotaban en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que el dolor de sus sienes.

‘Como vuelva a oír que alguien te ha visto, mataré al testigo y volveré a perseguirte con su piel como estandarte.’

Como guerrero, o mejor dicho, _conquistador_ asgardiano que era, que su propia hermana le hubiera dejado con vida tras su lucha por el trono era una ofensa grandísima. Según ella, había sido benévola, pero él se preguntaba quién salía de verdad ganando con su supervivencia. Si Hela lo dejaba con vida, esa hija de mala bruja, era solo porque sabía que él moriría exiliado, mucho más allá de los límites de su hogar, y con el constante temor de que alguien lo reconociera y fuera a ella con la noticia. No le importaba que lo persiguiera, apaleara como a un perro, y clavara su cabeza en una estaca o la colgara en la pared si era necesario, pero que aquellos que lo vieran sufrieran ese mismo destino, eso era algo que no podía permitir. De todas formas, no tenía amigos o seguidores con vida, ni mucho menos familia que lo apoyara (fue precisamente la muerte de su padre, Odín, lo que había precipitado la guerra que había acabado con él en el exilio), así que podía marcharse sin mirar atrás.

Agradeció su suerte el haber aprendido idiomas por obligación materna. Gracias a la insistencia de la hermosa Frigga (seguramente la única mujer de la que se podría fiar jamás), divisó a lo lejos un cartel que pudo leer a duras penas. Con un resoplido cansado, se miró los pies. Estaban en bastante mal estado, pero más por el calor que por la caminata; anda que no había recorrido él el helado norte a pie para conquistarlo. Lo que le molestaba de sus regias botas era, precisamente, que le estaban cociendo las extremidades inferiores, aumentando su agonía.

Se quitó el calzado y lo metió en el saco de piel carmesí que antes era su distintiva capa de príncipe, junto a lo que ya se había quitado y planeaba vender. Si era poca distancia, podría ir descalzo.

_> ROMA 2Millas<_

No era demasiada distancia. Suspirando, decidió centrarse en esa ciudad, capital del imperio romano. No tenía otras opciones de todas maneras, así que echó a andar. Al cabo de un rato, empezó a ver edificios a lo lejos, y reconoció que estaba bastante impresionado. A diferencia de Asgard, Roma era una metrópolis hecha para disfrutar de la luz del sol; edificios claros, grandes, barrios inmensos con anchas avenidas y mucho verde entre medias. Pudo divisar el Coliseo a lo lejos, e inmediatamente accedió a su memoria reciente un cartel de aviso. Según su padre, que era casi tan belicoso como él, ahí se realizaban peleas de luchadores, pero que se llamaban…

-Gladiadores -sonrió. Estaba decidido; lucharía ahí, y así ganaría dinero. _Quién sabe_ , pensó, _tal vez así pueda hasta conseguir un ejército con el que recuperar mi trono_.

Una buena estrella brilló sobre él, pues se presentó como gladiador independiente, tras vender algunos abalorios y prendas que no se iba a poner, y lo aceptaron al momento. Era grande, fuerte, y pese a no ser gladiador a diario, como muchos de sus compañeros, su técnica de lucha era novedosa y violenta. Daba buen espectáculo y muertes sangrientas, así que más pronto que tarde, se vendían todas las localidades para ver al _Dios del Trueno_.

Uno de esos días, empezó a luchar una batalla ganada. Él notaba algo raro en su contrincante; pese a su tamaño y destreza, sus movimientos eran anormalmente _lentos_. Pudo sentir, junto al choque de sus espadas, que permitía mayor cercanía, que jadeaba y sudaba de más. Lo conocía, había luchado un par de veces con él y lo había visto otras dos, ese gladiador se llamaba _Lobo Blanco_ , y tenía un dómine, uno que él sabía fustigaba a los perdedores aunque hubiera público.

-¿Estás bien, Lobo? -preguntó, mientras sus aceros se mantenían entre ellos.

-Estoy bien -masculló este en respuesta. Thor frunció el ceño bajo su casco; esa respuesta sonaba algo… _Ida_. Apartando su escudo adrede para acercarse un poco, lo golpeó en el antebrazo en un descuido. Estaba caliente, debía tener fiebre.

-Deberías rendirte, tírate. Eres bueno, tu dómine pedirá el indulto para que no te rematen.

-No puedo -respondió el castaño con un jadeo de dolor bajo su casco. _Muy bien_ , pensó Thor, golpeando su escudo contra el contrario. Por el choque, rebotó hacia atrás, pero su enemigo se tambaleó peligrosamente. Él alzó su espada. No solía importarle matar a un enemigo entrenado de forma digna, pero un gladiador enfermo no trae honor a una contienda, pues _no es_ _justa_.

No iba a matarlo. Tenía el movimiento pensado; estaba claro que el _Lobo Blanco_ estaba al borde del desmayo por su fiebre, así que, con un fuerte golpe con su espada en el escudo, esperaba que su cuerpo gritara _basta_ y cayera al suelo.

Pero, cuando el arma ya estaba bajando, pasó algo inesperado. Ya desmayándose, el gladiador abrió los brazos, quitando el escudo de en medio cuando él ya estaba cerrando el movimiento. El eco del público se alejó de su cabeza, centrándose sus sentidos en el castaño por la sorpresa. Sus ojos se ampliaron en su casco, y sobre su propia respiración, vio su espada enterrándose en su brazo, frenando a duras penas al dar con el _hueso_ , y salió por debajo. La extremidad, con el escudo agarrado a ella, cayó por un lado, y el cuerpo cayó hacia atrás como un tronco talado. Todo el coliseo rompió en júbilo por tan sangriento acto, pero él dejó sus armas y se acercó.

-Eh, eh, tío, no me jodas, vamos, no tenía que pasar esto. - Se agachó a su lado y vio la sangre salir a borbotones sin saber lo que hacer. El corazón bombeaba rápido, así que seguramente moriría en unos segundos más, si no lo hacía antes el shock. Entonces oyó pasos rápidos y levantó la cabeza. Un hombre de túnica carmesí, pelo oscuro, ojos marrones y un curioso arreglo en la perilla llegó corriendo hasta ellos, derrapando en los últimos metros, y acabando de rodillas al lado del caído. Con prisa, se quitó el cinturón, y lo puso alrededor del brazo del castaño. - ¿Qué haces? -preguntó, confuso. Al volver a la realidad, miró hacia las gradas. La gente gritaba, la ira arreciaba. Ellos querían _sangre_ , y ese hombre parecía querer salvarle.

-Se llama _torniquete_ -explicó, apretando el agarre. El gladiador gimió, cada vez más pálido-, evitará que se muera por la pérdida de sangre. Del shock no puedo estar tan seguro.

-Ya vienen a rematarlo, no tiene sentido que hagas algo así. - Thor miró con amargura a las puertas que daban a la arena. Dos hombres con ganchos largos ya se acercaban hasta ellos; su deber era rematar a los caídos y arrastrarlos fuera de la arena.

-Oye, tú tampoco querías matarlo, ¿por qué te pones tan derrotista? - El rubio se mostró cada vez más confuso.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

-Porque el público gritaba, pero yo _observaba_ -respondió. Le quitó el casco al castaño, revelando su cara. Roja por la fiebre al principio, ahora estaba cada vez más blanca. - Hazme un favor y entretenlos.

Con un gesto, el romano suplicó al mediador que indultaran la muerte del Lobo. Thor se puso en pie y se situó entre ellos y los limpiadores, no sin antes recoger su espada. Él era un gladiador independiente, no se metía en líos si los desafiaba, aunque comprobó con gusto que no era necesario. Los dos miraron arriba, al palco.

Pese al abucheo del público, el gesto había sido aprobado. No se remataría al hombre que, de todas formas, ya estaba condenado.

El de la perilla se puso en pie y señaló a Thor y a otro de los de los ganchos, al que quitó dicho utensilio para ponerlos en movimiento. Les ordenó que lo sacaran de la arena con la herida más alta que el resto del cuerpo, y aunque no entendían por qué, así lo hicieron. El hombre, para alivio del rubio, gimió, lo cual indicaba que seguía vivo.

Un par de hombres se acercaron con una camilla, seguidos de un médico. A este se unió otro que llegó al trote, sudando, con vello facial también en un corte raro, y vestido casi de gala. Por cómo asintió ante el de la túnica carmesí, ahora oscurecida por la sangre que le había salpicado, Thor dedujo que debía ser conocido suyo, o tal vez su esclavo. Tras él apareció, con la cara roja de la rabia, Claudio, el dómine del gladiador.

-¿Qué coño haces tú pidiendo su indulto? -inquirió con furia al de la perilla. Este no se movió, pero el médico sí que pareció observar la herida. Tocó el extraño torniquete, y al ir a aflojarlo, el otro hombre de perilla rara le dio un manotazo.

-¿Acaso quiere matarlo? No le quite eso -dijo, abriéndole los ojos-. Tiene fiebre y ha perdido mucha sangre, pero no ha sucumbido al shock todavía, seguramente por su enfermedad previa. Podríamos salvarle, dómine. - El de la túnica carmesí asintió.

-Estupendo, pues vamos a salvarlo.

-¡De eso nada! - Cada vez más rojo, Claudio se sacudió con rabia. - Es mejor que se muera, ¿para qué me sirve un gladiador manco? Me saldrá carísimo.

-Por eso no te preocupes, te lo compro. - Thor levantó las cejas, sorprendido. ¿Acaso hablaba en serio? En respuesta, el aludido estiró la mano. El que ahora parecía el médico del Lobo Blanco sacó de su alforja un pequeño saquito, que él abrió. - Treinta denarios por el chico. Más caro te saldría quedártelo y encima le falta un brazo, así que date por contento. Has ganado más que si simplemente hubiera muerto. Y ahora, fuera.

-Pero… ¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy el senador Tony Stark. ¿Algo más? -respondió con expresión seria. Uno de los limpiadores llegó de la arena con el escudo del que colgaba el brazo, y se lo quedó mirando. -Eso también me lo llevo. Y su espada, si era suya.

-Eh, era mía. - Algo menos furioso (tal vez por el dinero ganado, o por estar ante un senador y no un cualquiera), el hombre bajó la cabeza. El senador le dio cinco denarios más.

-La espada es _suya_ , es de Tracia. Pero toma, la propina por las armas. Y repito: fuera de mi vista. A partir de ahora, yo me ocupo del chico. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Su, su mote es _Lobo Blanco_ -dijo Thor con vergüenza. Llevaba ahí unos seis meses, suficientes como para saber que en Roma, todo aquel que poseyera un esclavo, era automáticamente superior a todos los demás. Los patricios ya tenían un ego que rozaba el mismísimo sol, así que no quería imaginarse lo que era tener delante un senador romano. Era cierto que este parecía haber saltado a la arena para salvar al gladiador, pero no saber _por qué_ también le restaba puntos al asunto. Tony asintió.

-Sí, eso lo sé. Digo su nombre _real_. - Uno de los limpiadores, que le dio el brazo sobre el escudo, a modo de cuenco, con la espada a Thor, asintió.

-Se llama James, James Buchanan Barnes. Por aquí atrás lo llamaban Bucky.

-Bucky. Bonito mote, me vale. - El senador vio al patricio marcharse, mirando sus monedas, y se acercó a la camilla. Thor se quedó ahí, con el escudo a modo de cuenco en las manos, y miró el brazo que había encima. Tenía tanta tensión acumulada que la mano seguía cerrada en un puño. - ¿Strange? ¿Cómo lo ves? -preguntó. El aludido negó.

-El torniquete parece aguantar bien -respondió-. Podría sobrevivir si podemos llevarlo a tiempo a la villa, pero tal vez necesitemos sangre si no queremos que sufra un infarto.

-Hm. Va a tener suerte, hoy había quedado con un donante universal. Intentaremos que llegue a casa con vida, ¿puede alguien traer nuestro transporte? - un esclavo que vigilaba la escena asintió y salió corriendo.

-¿ _Donante universal_? - El asgardiano no entendía nada, estaba completamente perdido en la conversación, y casi también en la situación, pero la culpa estaba en su pecho y en su cabeza, así que se acercó a ellos. - Si vuestros caballos son rápidos y fuertes, yo soy un jinete experto. Me ofrezco a llevarlo.

-¿Tú? Si casi lo matas -bufó Strange. El rubio frunció el ceño, con intenciones de defenderse, pero Tony se adelantó.

-Él quería tumbarlo, pero Bucky ha quitado el escudo en el último momento y por eso le ha cortado el brazo -explicó el senador por él-. Lo he visto, seguramente se estaba desmayando, y por eso no lo ha visto venir. Si quieres ayudar, adelante; Júpiter sabe que ni entre los dos podríamos subirlo al carro en el que hemos venido.

-¿Un caballo? – Preguntó Thor. Si un único animal tiraba de la carreta, carro o lo que fuera, tal vez no podría con todos.

-Dos.

-En ese caso me ofrezco para abrir paso delante.

-No sabes el camino. - Pensándolo un poco, el senador acabó asintiendo. - Está bien, yo iré contigo en el caballo y te iré guiando. Strange, conforme despejemos el camino, tú tendrás que maniobrar menos. ¿Cómo lo ves?

-Si tengo que elegir entre guiar a lomos de un animal rabioso o ir sentado, elijo lo segundo.

-Estupendo. Ve a por tu caballo ya mismo.

Thor echó a correr, cruzándose con el esclavo que había ido a por el carro del senador. Al salir lo vio; era una carreta aparentemente ligera, con apenas un par de bolsas de compras en ella, tirada de dos caballos. Él llegó hasta el suyo, y para cuando volvió, entre los dos hombres más el esclavo estaban sujetando al moribundo en la parte de atrás. Tony se acercó y estiró la mano, él lo ayudó a subir, y partieron raudos por las calles de Roma.

+++

Llegaron con tiempo suficiente como para que Tony diera la voz de alarma. Cuatro ayudantes del médico salieron al trote a la puerta del hospital de la villa, y sujetaron entre todos al herido para llevarlo dentro. Tanto Tony como Thor lo vieron entrar, pero al ver al senador quedarse en los escalones del edificio, lo imitó. Con vergüenza, apoyó la mano en su espada.

-No quería hacerle eso. Morir así es morir de forma indigna, no ha sido una pelea justa.

-Claudio es un gilipollas, no es la primera vez que lanza luchadores heridos, cansados o enfermos a la arena. No ha sido culpa tuya, lo he visto. - Thor lo miró con curiosidad. Apenas llevaban ahí dos minutos, pero entre eso y cómo se habían conocido, ya admiraba a ese hombre.

-Eres un romano raro, eres el primero que se preocupa por un esclavo, y encima uno que ni siquiera era suyo. ¿Son todos los senadores así?

-Ya quisieran. Eres el _Dios del Trueno_ , ¿verdad? ¿Cuál es tu nombre real? - El rubio asintió a modo de saludo.

-Me llamo Thor, y soy de Asgard, pasada Germania, hacia el norte. Creo que mi reino aún no es conocido por tu imperio, así que es mejor que lo dejemos así. - El aludido negó.

-No diré nada. Si has venido hasta aquí como si nada, imagino que no tienes dueño.

-Ni quiero tenerlo, por si te lo planteabas.

-No es necesario, tengo gladiadores para toda una vida.

-¿Si cuentas al manco?

-Si lo cuento, sí -sonrió. Strange salió a paso rápido.

-Dómine.

-¿Cómo está?

-Mal, necesita sangre. Va a entrar en parada en cualquier momento.

-Creo que Loki ha llegado ya, voy a mandarlo venir para que nos preste su sangre -asintió. Thor se mostró sorprendido una vez más.

-¿ _Loki_? ¿Como el dios de las mentiras de la mitología nórdica? -preguntó con curiosidad. Siguió a Tony en dirección al Domus, y entraron por una puerta lateral.

-Sí, pero que yo sepa no es el de verdad, solo es un mote. Habría quedado mal llamarle _Eris_ sabiendo que no es una mujer.

-Así que le gusta el caos -sonrió. No esperaba encontrar referencias a su cultura tan al sur, así que le suscitó curiosidad saber quién querría usar ese nombre.

Los hombres recorrieron la casa a paso rápido hasta llegar al patio interior donde, supuso Thor, los invitados del senador esperaban su vuelta cuando lo pillaban fuera. Efectivamente, Loki estaba esperando sentado en un cómodo diván, con un rollo de papel en las manos. El rubio paró en seco, sintiendo como el tiempo empezaba a moverse más despacio.

Se trataba de un hombre delgado, esbelto. Tenía los pies subidos al diván, mostrando unas elegantes sandalias marrones atadas con hilos dorados. Su túnica, larga y blanca, estaba sujeta a su estrecha cintura con un cinturón trenzado en oro. Sus manos, que sujetaban el rollo con interés, tenían dedos largos y pálidos, bien cuidados, evidenciando su alto estatus. Sus delgadas muñecas estaban enmarcadas con dos vistosas muñequeras de oro con esmeraldas incrustadas, y su toga de seda, sujeta a uno de los tirantes de su túnica por un broche (cómo no, a juego con sus otros complementos, de oro), era verde menta. Su pelo se deslizaba cual cascada hasta sus hombros, negro como la noche más oscura, y liso con leves ondulaciones hacia las puntas.

Su nariz, estilizada. Sus labios, finos. Su piel, blanca como la leche. Y al levantar la mirada, el rubio pudo ver unos ojos verdes y brillantes, con la chispa de la inteligencia luchando con la de la malicia, que acabó asomando por la comisura de sus labios, que subió lentamente al ver a su amigo.

-Ya era hora, llevo un rato esperándote.

-No hay tiempo, necesito tu sangre. - Fijándose en su deplorable estado, la preocupación curvó las cejas oscuras del hombre, que apartó la lectura para levantarse. El asgardiano sintió una punzada en el pecho, y otra más en la ingle, al ver lo alto que era; mucho _mejor de pie que sentado_ , pensó, _aunque_ _seguramente sería aún mejor tumbado y sin ropa_.

-¿Con quién te has peleado ahora? ¿Estás bien?

-Yo sí, es para un gladiador. - El moreno pareció pensarlo, y entonces sus ojos repararon en él. Entornó la mirada, analizándole, y él se sintió _cutre_ por primera vez en su vida, al ir con su atuendo de lucha lleno de sangre y sudor ante un dios.

Los dioses (nórdicos, romanos o hasta chinos) sabían que él era un conquistador de tierras y de damas por igual; había desvirgado a medio millar de mujeres fácilmente, pero desde que Hela le diera en las _bolas_ con todas sus armas de manipulación, desconfiaba de ellas como quien teme meter su cabeza en la boca de un cocodrilo del Nilo. Por eso, y al ver cómo se relacionaban los romanos con el sexo, había decidido que su solución podría ser usar varones para el placer. No obstante, y por más que lo había intentado, no había cuajado; servían para chupársela a uno, pero siempre se le bajaba cuando pensaba que tenía que meterla en el culo de los chicos.

Aunque con Loki, precisamente ese pensamiento fue el _único_ que pasó por su mente durante veinte largos segundos. Los ojos verdes se fijaron rápidamente en su amigo y su explicación, asintiendo de forma atenta, pero él le puso en una cama con él encima. Sí, le gustaba la imagen.

Tony giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó hacia él, con la toga de seda ondeando tras el moreno, que lo siguió raudo.

-Acepta, vamos, chavalote.

-Espera, ¿pero de verdad va a hacer algo con su sangre? ¿Es magia o algo así? -preguntó, mirándole con curiosidad. Loki sonrió de forma retorcida.

-Es posible. Yo doy vida con ella. - Mientras él abría la boca con incredulidad, Tony lo sacó de su estupor con un chasquido de lengua.

-Te está vacilando, Thor. - Loki levantó las cejas, mirándolo de nuevo al oír su nombre. El antiguo príncipe habría sonreído sin dudar, diciendo algo así como ‘eso es, soy el Dios del Trueno’ y guiñando un ojo con confianza, pero él solo se encogió de hombros en un mudo _ya, lo sé. Qué cosas_. - Pero vamos por partes, primero las vidas, después las presentaciones.

A paso rápido, entraron en el hospital. Thor se mostró sorprendido con lo que ser senador llevaba implícito. La villa ya de por sí era enorme; la casa más grande que la residencia de gladiadores libres en la que vivía, y encima tenía hospital privado. Era todo un lujo, eso desde luego. Atravesaron una enorme estancia y llegaron hasta donde, en un catre acolchado, Bucky se debatía por sobrevivir. Debían haber cauterizado la herida con calor para que dejara de sangrar, porque ahora tenía un muñón vendado donde antes había un brazo. Thor pasó junto a una mesa en la que había vendajes y prendas manchadas de sangre, el cinturón que había usado Tony para hacer el torniquete en el Coliseo, y el escudo con el brazo encima.

Loki se tumbó en un catre que pusieron al lado del de Bucky. El senador se quedó a una distancia prudente y Thor, no del todo seguro, se quedó a su lado. Strange colocó un carrito con una extraña máquina de madera con engranajes y tubos de metal, entre ambos catres, y él frunció el ceño. El médico se lo quedó mirando a su vez, y Tony negó, como oyendo una pregunta imaginaria.

-No dirá nada de todo lo que va a ver. ¿A que no, chaval?

-¿Eh? No -negó el asgardiano. Con una cuerda, Strange ató el brazo izquierdo de Loki a la altura del bíceps, y le clavó una pequeña aguja sobre una vena. Ante su sorprendida mirada, enganchó esa aguja a un extraño tubo hecho de tripas de animal, flexible y semitransparente, y al primer tubo de metal, que iba a la caja central sobre el carrito. Entonces un ayudante se puso tras la máquina, y empezó a girar una manivela. Oyendo el chasquido de los engranajes internos, algo rojo empezó a salir de Loki, en dirección a la máquina. - ¿Le está chupando la sangre?

-Algo así. - Strange repitió el proceso en el brazo derecho de Bucky, pero pasó lo contrario: la sangre pasó de la máquina al tubo contrario, apareció por la parte flexible, y se metió por la aguja que entraba en el cuerpo del gladiador. El ayudante movió la manivela despacio, leyendo algo que parecía verse en la parte de arriba desde su posición privilegiada. - Estamos sacando un poco de la sangre de Loki para meterla en Bucky, que ha perdido mucha. No sacamos demasiada, solo la suficiente como para que ninguno se muera.

-¿Pero qué medicina es esta?

-Es algo único en el mundo. Pero es algo que choca tanto, que lo mantenemos en secreto para no meternos en un lío. De _momento_. - Strange supervisó todo el proceso. Thor temió que el brillo desapareciera de los ojos verdes, y tensó el cuello con nerviosismo, llevándose las manos a la cintura. Cambió el peso de un pie al otro unas diez veces antes de que el proceso se detuviera. El médico sacó la aguja de Loki y le puso un poco de algodón en el pinchazo. El moreno se revolvió, mareado, y se apretó el algodón. El ayudante siguió moviendo la manivela hasta que toda la sangre que quedaba entró en el gladiador, y entonces le quitaron la aguja. Casi como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento, el castaño se revolvió con incomodidad.

-Hemos hecho experimentos, resulta que no toda la sangre coincide. Lo hemos llamado _compatibilidad_ -explicó el senador-, es como mezclar agua con otra agua, y agua con aceite. Si no se pueden _mezclar_ , es malo. Pero la sangre de Loki se mezcla con todas, por eso puede regalarla, o donarla, a quien quiera.

-De ahí lo de donante universal. - Tony asintió. Al fijarse de nuevo en él le vio la incomodidad en el rostro, y frunció el ceño. - ¿Y eso no lo mata?

-Lo debilita unos días, pero estará bien. Loki, como agradecimiento, quédate a dormir aquí -ofreció-. Te daré la mejor bebida, comida y cama. Te trataré como a un rey.

-Te lo agradezco, amigo, pero esta vez debo pasar, tengo una invitada esta noche y no sabe que estoy aquí.

-Yo le llevo a su casa -dijo Thor, levantando una mano. Los otros lo miraron y él asintió, decidido. - Ha sido culpa mía, le corté el brazo a Bucky por error, forzándote a ti a comprarlo y al señor Loki a donar sangre. Si debe volver a su casa estando debilitado, yo le llevo.

-¿Loki? - El aludido lo pensó un poco. Por cómo se entornaba su mirada se notaba que estaba algo mareado, pero acabó aceptando, cerrando los ojos con un suspiro incómodo.

-Me parece bien. Pero si me va a llevar, deja primero que se cambie. Huele a _mierda_ desde aquí. - Pese al insulto, Thor sonrió. Tony asintió quedamente.

-Está bien, lo que sea por mi donante favorito. Haré que unos sirvientes te lleven a un sitio más cómodo en lo que yo llevo a este a lavarse y ponerse guapo. Bajo toda esta mugre es bastante apetecible.

-Corta con las bromas, estoy muy mareado para ellas.

Los dos hombres salieron del hospital primero, y entraron en silencio en la zona trasera de la casa. Thor comprobó con nuevo asombro que, además de la villa con cultivos, hospital, gladiadores y una casa gigantesca, también tenía su propia _terma_. Tony lo dejó junto a una fuente que echaba agua dentro de una rejilla de alcantarillado, paso previo a la piscina principal, y pidió a un esclavo que trajera ropa que pudiera usar en lugar de su atuendo de gladiador manchado de sangre.

-Gracias por ofrecerte, aunque debería advertirte.

-¿Advertirme de qué? - El rubio se desnudó y se metió bajo el agua con un gruñido de gusto. Tras una pelea y semejante aventura, el agua era lo mejor que podía pedir. Aprovechó para abrir la boca y beber un poco de esta, mientras el moreno se cruzaba de brazos.

-Loki suele parecer guapo, y sobre todo muy _follable_ -aclaró, mirando de soslayo el miembro relajado del hombre. Ya en ese estado le pareció _grande_ , pero se mesó la perilla. No le interesaba Thor para nada, pero era algo para tener en cuenta-, pero luego abre la boca y demuestra que no vale para eso.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? -Preguntó, quitándose costras de sangre seca de las piernas con un rápido masaje.

-Que te has quedado pasmado al verlo. No has sido el primero ni serás el único. Pero Loki es un patricio muy altanero y pagado de sí mismo, es bueno a medias con sus esclavos, pero no es una persona muy sociable que digamos.

-Y eso lo dice un amigo suyo -murmuró el rubio para sí. Cuando se sintió lo bastante limpio, se apartó del chorro. No necesitaba ir a la piscina, así que cogió una toalla y se secó con calma.

-Mira, le quiero, pero sé cómo es. Y a ti no te quiero, apenas te conozco, pero has parecido responsable y buena persona al ayudar a Barnes antes -explicó-. Por eso, no me gustaría que te acercaras a Loki con una idea equivocada. No le interesa tener sexo con gladiadores, ni en general, aunque eso ya depende más del día. No intentes hacer caja o buscar un patrón en él, porque no lo vas a obtener.

-Gracias por el consejo. Eres buena persona -reconoció con un asentimiento. Mientras se duchaba, alguien le había llevado una túnica corta blanca y una toga roja, que se puso. Se envolvió bien la toga para no perderla, y se puso un cordón a modo de cinturón. Tras ponerlas bajo el agua y secarlas un poco, se puso de nuevo sus sandalias de lucha. - Eso lo agradezco, y prometo tenerlo en cuenta. ¿Qué tal?

-La ropa bien, tienes buen cuerpo. Y en cuanto a lo de tenerlo en cuenta, es muy recomendable. Loki vive en una pequeña villa en la zona urbana, cerca de donde trabaja. - Thor se preguntó dónde trabajaría, ya que tenía porte de príncipe, pero ahí no había monarquía. Aun así no preguntó nada. Se limitó a seguirlo hasta el salón principal.

Ahí, Loki esperaba a su acompañante en un diván como el primero, pero rodeado por más cojines y sin leer. Ya no llevaba algodón alguno en el brazo, aunque tenía un trapo mojado en la frente. Ante él había una mesa baja, en la cual había algo de fruta. Parte de un racimo de uvas había desaparecido, así como media manzana.

-¿Seguro que está bien para viajar?

-Yo de ti me lo sentaba delante, que se apoye en tu espalda, por si acaso -le recomendó Tony, acercándose a su amigo. Lo ayudó a incorporarse y este se quitó el trapo de la frente, dejándolo junto a la fruta. - ¿Listo? Recuerda el protocolo.

-Beber agua, comer, descansar -recitó el de ojos verdes de forma monótona-, me lo sé.

-Gracias otra vez.

-De nada. - Loki se puso en pie con su ayuda, y miró a Thor directamente. Este sintió el peso de su espada, que había devuelto junto con su cinturón de gladiador a su actual atuendo, se duplicaba de repente. Apoyó una mano algo sudorosa en la empuñadura y asintió.

-Cuando quieras. Espera, te ayudo -se adelantó un par de pasos y le ofreció la mano. Loki pasó de Tony hasta él y se agarró. Su mano parecía debilitada pero con un agarre firme, que seguramente sería fuerte cuando estuviera entero. El senador los acompañó hasta el establo, donde un elegante caballo negro con montura fina demostró un poco más del estatus del de ojos verdes. Thor miró su caballo, blanco, fuerte pero de peor crianza y se rascó la nuca con vergüenza.

Sin decir una palabra, se subió al caballo. Este se movió de forma algo nerviosa, no sabiendo por qué ese desconocido lo montaba, pero Loki le pasó una mano por el morro para tranquilizarlo. Después aceptó su ayuda y se sentó, con ambas piernas colgando por el mismo costado, y se apoyó en su pecho. Se le veía verdaderamente debilitado, así que el rubio cogió las bridas y giró el caballo.

-Cuídalo bien, ¿eh? -repitió Tony en tono de advertencia, Thor asintió.

-Con mi vida. - Con los talones hizo que el caballo se moviera, y abandonaron la villa. Ni siquiera se planteó que estaba dejando su propia montura atrás, pero porque estaba demasiado distraído. El leve trote hacía que el moreno se agitara contra él, y su pelo estaba justo bajo su nariz. Aspiró con amplitud; juraría que Loki olía a hierba mojada y al frío del norte. Eso no era posible, obviamente, así que carraspeó. - Eh, ¿por dónde era?

-Al este del foro, pasando el _Templo de Salomón_.

-Oh, el burdel para ricos, he oído hablar de él -sonrió-. No creo que alguien tan elegante como tú deba vivir cerca, seguro que en los alrededores hay problemas todos los días. - Aún con la cabeza apoyada en él, el moreno sonrió de forma retorcida.

-No hay peleas en los alrededores, eso es lo que lo hace el mejor burdel de toda Roma. Pero no te lo puedes permitir, así que no te centres en eso.

-Cierto. ¿También eres senador? -preguntó de repente. Loki alzó un poco la cabeza. El rubio vio sus ojos tan cerca y tan enfocados en él que se despistó. El caballo relinchó, parando casi en seco cuando una carreta se interpuso en su camino. Thor tiró de las bridas y el moreno se revolvió, amenazando con caerse, pero se agarró a su túnica por el pecho con una mano y a su pierna con la otra. - Perdón.

-Tranquilo. Mantén la vista en la calzada. No soy senador, y doy gracias; no sabes a lo que se enfrenta Tony por serlo casi todos los días -respondió con voz cansada. Thor se aguantó las ganas de besarle el pelo apretando las bridas con fuerza.

-Pensaba que por eso serías amigo de Tony. Él no se ha portado como un senador en la arena, todo sea dicho.

-Sí, es característico suyo. Yo soy un patricio, tengo un olivo en las afueras, bastante pequeño, para uso más bien propio que para exportación -explicó-. Trabajo cerca del foro, pero si soy amigo de Tony es porque, entre otras cosas, tengo informadores que le son útiles.

-Si tiene enemigos, puedes advertirle con tiempo -dedujo. Loki asintió.

-Y no me asusta ver todas las cosas raras que hace; al revés, me resultan muy interesantes.

-Entiendo. ¿Y estás casado? -El caballo, seguramente por saber hacia dónde se dirigía, se adelantaba a los giros, por lo que el gladiador lo dejó dirigir el trayecto y volvió a mirarlo. Loki se puso el pelo tras la oreja con un elegante movimiento de la mano. La otra seguía en su pierna, buscando el equilibrio, y él la sentía algo fría, seguramente por la pérdida de sangre. Carraspeó; sentía su muslo muy caliente en contraste, pero esperaba que el calor se quedara ahí y no subiera por su pierna hasta donde _no debía_.

-No, nadie me aguanta tanto. ¿De verdad se puede cortar un brazo por error? - Solo de imaginar el brazo volando por un corte limpio, Loki quería sonreír. Le gustaba mucho estar en esas situaciones: ver la sangre volar, los gritos de sorpresa, el estupor y los espasmos agónicos de un moribundo. Aunque ese día no había muerto nadie precisamente gracias a _él_.

-Si ya estás atacando y no puedes frenar a tiempo, ya te digo yo que tengo pruebas de que sí se puede. -Loki rio por lo bajo. El caballo se detuvo a las puertas de una villa urbana de aspecto elegante, y dedujo que habían llegado. - Verás luego para volver a por mi caballo a la villa del senador.

-Imagino que tu dómine se enfadará muchísimo, te has metido en un lío. - Dos esclavos les abrieron la puerta. El caballo entró con un trote contento, le gustaba estar en casa. Los esclavos lo miraron de forma extrañada, pero los dejaron pasar.

-Soy independiente, no tengo dueño -le recordó, pensando que seguramente por el mareo no había prestado atención cuando lo había comentado. El caballo se detuvo, y él miró a los esclavos, pero bajó la voz- ¿Ellos saben lo que el senador sabe hacer?

-No. Solo creen que a veces sufro mareos. - Loki estiró la mano. Efectivamente, creían que era eso lo que le había pasado a su señor, pues se lanzaron a ayudarle a bajar de la montura y se apoyó en uno de ellos.

A Thor le pasó algo raro aquel día. El conquistador de damas (que llevaba tiempo planteándose la homosexualidad sin verle realmente utilidad o futuro a esa idea) sintió una aguda punzada de celos al ver a uno de los esclavos (grande y fuerte) hacer de apoyo para Loki. El moreno se apoyó en él como se había apoyado en su pecho durante el trayecto y frunció el ceño, bajando de un salto del caballo.

-Estoy en venta. - Dijo de repente. Los tres hombres lo miraron de forma extrañada. Él sacó pecho y estiró la columna, mostrándose en toda su altura. - Soy gladiador independiente, pero sé hacer más cosas: técnicas de lucha a nivel militar, ocho idiomas, bueno, hablo dos a trompicones, pero eso no viene al caso. Tengo contactos en el Coliseo romano, y sé de diplomacia y negociación. Podría seguir siendo un liberto, pero me gustaría trabajar para ti, así que repito: estoy en venta. ¿Qué me dices?

Los esclavos se miraron entre ellos, confusos, y casi preocupados. Algo había en esa situación que les _sonaba_ , pero no estaban en posición de advertir al loco que se estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata. Loki, algo más recuperado del mareo, se apartó de su esclavo/soporte y se lo quedó mirando. Sus ojos de pronto mostraban un cambio que hizo a Thor replantearse su ofrecimiento. Lo estaba analizando como si fuera una pieza de un mercado, buscando fallos, seleccionando sus puntos fuertes y débiles: buscaba una utilidad que darle. Se estaba planteando su oferta, pero con una frialdad bastante inhumana.

Al final, se llevó una mano a la cintura, y con la otra se rascó la barbilla.

-No tengo por qué comprarte, lo sabes, ¿no?

-Eres un patricio -comentó Thor con un deje de nerviosismo. Los esclavos dieron un par de pasos hacia atrás, buscando salir del campo de visión del moreno, y gesticularon. Le estaban indicando que eso era una mala idea, que lo mejor era que se fuera, que ni siquiera se planteara quedarse. Thor los ignoró con el ceño fruncido; estaba decidido. - Los patricios buscan beneficios, y un gladiador los da.

-Yo no tengo por qué ser como ellos, además, mi trabajo me da muchísimo dinero, ¿qué saco yo de un gladiador? No lucharías si te quedas bajo mi cuidado. Y vosotros los gladiadores no sabéis vivir sin una guerra. Aunque reconozco que mientes bien, pues si es cierto que tienes toda la experiencia que dices, cualquiera diría que eres el rey de un país lejano.

Thor tragó saliva, sintiendo un vuelco en su corazón.

-Tenía una madre lista. _Listísima_. Me ofrezco gratis y es mi última oferta -añadió de repente. Los dos esclavos se llevaron las manos a la cabeza, pero él sonrió. Loki levantó las cejas, cual usurero que ha descubierto que una anciana ciega quiere vender oro creyendo que solo vende plata.

-Si tanto insistes, supongo que no me queda otra. Pareces tan cabezón que te veo capaz de sentarte en la puerta de mi casa hasta que ceda, y eso que ni siquiera sabes a lo que me dedico. Es tu última oportunidad, ¿seguro que quieres ser mi esclavo?

-Seguro.

-Estupendo. - La sonrisa del patricio se mostró retorcida al igual que complacida, y él parpadeó, sorprendido. - Que alguien caliente hierro. Vamos a formalizar el contrato poniendo mi sello en tu cuerpo.

Aún convencido de que había conseguido una grandísima oportunidad, Thor siguió al moreno y a los pálidos (del shock) esclavos hasta el establo. En él, dos esclavos más limpiaban otros tres caballos y adecentaban el sitio. Al recibir un mensaje adelantado de uno de los primeros esclavos, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero encendió una hoguera.

-Ropa fuera. - Thor parpadeó. Nunca había sido esclavo, y mucho menos en Roma, por lo que fue entonces cuando entendió que igual la había _cagado_. Se quitó la ropa sin problema, nunca había sido pudoroso, pero se tapó sus partes con un carraspeo cuando su futuro amo se cruzó de brazos y se tocó la barbilla, pensativo, mientras lo miraba. El esclavo que calentó un hierro hasta volverlo rojo lo sujetó, y lo separó de las llamas.

-¿Y bien, dómine?

-Aún lo estoy pensando. - Con lentitud, rodeó al gladiador. Ahora que se fijaba bien, era evidente que era extranjero. Tenía los ojos azules, cosa que era rara aunque no imposible en la península, pero el pelo era claro, y su complexión de guerrero tenía algo distinto. Atisbó cicatrices de luchas, algunas más antiguas y otras más recientes, pero pocas llegaban a la espalda; estaba claro que siempre luchaba de frente. No obstante vio por detrás (y bastante oculta) una marca, un _tatuaje_ , que reconoció inmediatamente. Sonrió, le había tocado la lotería: se trataba de un sello de linaje que ponían a los príncipes eslavos y nórdicos cuando eran bebés, y muchos de ellos, sobre todo si estaban en zonas poco visibles (como en el muslo, debajo la nalga derecha en el caso de Thor), solían olvidarlos y no saber que era algo que podía condenarlos si los veía la persona equivocada. _Así que un príncipe, seguramente exiliado_ , _o no se me estaría ofreciendo_ , pensó Loki. - Aquí. - Tras terminar de dar la vuelta, señaló su muslo izquierdo, casi a la altura de la ingle. Aunque ahí el músculo era fuerte y denso, el esclavo se mostró incómodo.

-¿Está seguro, dómine? Está un poco… Arriba.

-¿Acaso alguna vez no lo estoy? He dicho ahí, y ahí lo vas a marcar.

-Sí, dómine. - El esclavo se acercó y le ofreció un trozo de madera envuelto en vendas. - Muerde. Te va a doler.

-No necesito esto -gruñó él, negándose a cogerlo. Había recibido muchas heridas en su vida, había luchado en guerras cruentas y peligrosas en el norte, donde una herida abierta podría congelarse en cuestión de minuto. ¿Qué era un hierro al rojo en comparación?

Cuando apretó los dientes y se puso rojo por sus intenciones de no gritar, lo entendió. No estaba en Asgard, no estaba en el norte. Aquello era Roma, y no tienes que estar luchando para que algo te haga _daño_. El hierro le quemó la piel, hundiéndose en ella con calor. Al tener las piernas tensas por estar en pie, el músculo gritó de dolor, y le tembló toda la extremidad. Pero él estaba mirando a Loki, y viendo su sonrisa, retorcida, resopló para aguantar mejor.

 _Te está probando_ , se dijo. Los finos y pálidos dedos estaban apoyados en los labios curvados, como si quisiera reírse a viva voz y no lo estuviera haciendo por educación. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el hierro, en el chisporroteo de este contra su piel, y su nariz se abría para oler la carne quemada. _No le llaman Loki por nada_ , pensó. Pero por suerte, él tampoco se llamaba Thor solo por el deseo de su padre de que saliera fuerte. Él _era_ fuerte, resistente. Digno de tener el nombre de un dios. Si estaba ahí era porque no era tan listo como quisiera, pero ahí estaba.

El hierro se alejó, y él sintió que sudaba. Pero con el metal alejándose, el dolor pronto se volvió entumecimiento. Resopló con alivio, relajando la mandíbula, dejando de notar las venas hinchadas en su cuello, y bajó un poco los hombros. Complacido, Loki aplaudió. Los otros esclavos, los que le habían advertido, más los que estaban en el establo, estaban blancos, mareados, sorprendidos por la valentía (o inconsciencia) del rubio al haber aguantado tan estoicamente algo así.

-Sí señor, menudo aguante. - Sin dejar de aplaudir, Loki se acercó. Al llegar a su altura, Thor bajó un poco la cabeza, era más alto que el moreno por unos centímetros apenas, y fue entonces cuando fue consciente de que él mismo era el hombre más alto que había conocido hasta la presencia de Loki. Nunca nadie, ni en Asgard ni en toda Roma, había tenido casi su misma altura. - Has aguantado muy bien. Eres del norte, ¿verdad? Intuyo que va en tu sangre ser así de… _Resistente_.

-Sí -dijo quedamente, carraspeando. Su voz había salido algo endeble, lo que amplió la sonrisa retorcida del moreno.

-Sí _Dómine_ -matizó, apartándose. Ahora el vuelo de su toga casi parecía peligroso, su voz estaba cargada de placer por el sufrimiento silencioso que había visto. Thor casi tembló de la impresión, pero se mantuvo quieto, con las manos sobre sus partes y el muslo entumecido. - Bien. Te has duchado en casa de Tony y vas bien vestido, pero tu caballo está aún allí, e imagino que tu casucha, cuartucho, llámalo como quieras, estará cerca del Coliseo con tus pocas pertenencias. Tú -dijo, señalando a un esclavo que saltó del susto-, prepara un caballo y llévalo a la villa de Stark. Que le devuelvan su montura, y luego lo acompañas a por sus cosas y lo ayudas a instalarse detrás, con los demás esclavos de la casa.

-Sí, dómine. - Loki estiró una mano hasta la muñeca del rubio, pero no lo obligó a destaparse, sino que le arrebató la muñequera de piel que llevaba. No era tonto, había visto el troquelado que la decoraba; era asgardiana. Thor dio un respingo y frunció el ceño, mirándolo fijamente. Loki inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

-Esto es una _ofrenda_. Ya que te has ‘impuesto’ a mí, es el pago que merezco, pareces cabezón y me va a costar ubicarte entre mis sirvientes. Vístete, ve a por tus cosas, y esta noche, con suerte, tendré trabajo para ti. Hasta entonces, intenta relajarte. Porque tu vida de liberto se ha terminado.

El moreno se fue, a paso elegante y altanero, ya recuperado del todo, hasta la casa y se metió dentro. Dos esclavas salieron a su encuentro y lo reverenciaron al pasar, siguiéndole, y Thor resopló, relajando del todo su cuerpo, y agachándose un poco.

-Joder lo que duele esto. - Bufó, respirando hondo. El esclavo que había sido adjudicado a él le devolvió su ropa.

-Estás como una cabra. ¿Te has ofrecido a ser su esclavo? ¿Es que no sabes quién es?

-Está claro que no. -Los que los habían recibido volvieron, dejando el caballo de Loki para que le quitaran la silla. - Le hemos advertido y ha pasado de todo.

-Pues estás jodido.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó él, poco convencido, pero ya casi vestido. Se miró la muñeca, donde podía verse la marca de su muñequera. No se la había quitado en años, y la había perdido en un suspiro. Había sido un regalo de su madre. - No quemará mi muñequera, ¿no?

-No tiene por qué -respondió el esclavo- vamos, hagamos lo que nos ha pedido cuanto antes. Yo me llamo Claudio, por cierto.

-Thor.

-Ah, que eres extranjero, eso lo explica todo. Tranquilo, te pondré al día. - Los hombres ensillaron dos caballos y salieron de nuevo a la ciudad. - ¿Cómo has conocido al dómine, por cierto?

-Por error conocí al senador Stark y llevé a uno de sus nuevos esclavos a su villa -resumió-. Cuando llegué, Loki estaba ahí, sentado leyendo, esperándole.

-Ah, ahora entiendo el error. El senador Stark es un dómine benévolo, amable. Loki suele tratarnos bien, pero tiene… _momentos_.

-De caos y actos repulsivos como pasarlo bien cuando a uno le queman -dedujo. Claudio asintió. - Parecía una criatura de los cielos cuando lo he visto.

-Ya, eso nos pasa a todos cuando lo conocemos. Es una belleza -reconoció, haciendo que Thor frunciera un poco el ceño-, pero luego vemos que nos equivocamos. Si buscas ofrecerle también sexo, que sepas que al último lo convirtió en eunuco y lo convirtió en puto.

-Me estás vacilando. - Claudio negó, y señaló a su izquierda. Ante ellos se alzaba, tras los edificios cercanos, el famoso _Templo de Salomón_ , el prostíbulo de mayor prestigio de toda Roma.

-Para nada. Ahora trabaja ahí.

-¿Se lo vendió a ese sitio?

-Lo llevó directamente, él es el dueño. - El rubio se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Él es el dueño del _Templo de Salomón_? - Claudio asintió.

-Desde hace casi diez años; siempre fue muy exquisito, y ha sabido sacarle partido. Las mujeres que hay ahí son las más hermosas de todo el imperio, y que solo unos pocos se pueden permitir. Si le pides sexo, probablemente te mande ahí a tenerlo, pero no con él.

-Pero no lo entiendo, es patricio, ¿compró el templo sabiendo que daría beneficios? ¿O lo hizo de cero? Creía que tenía viñedos o algo así.

-Tiene olivos, cuya cosecha convierte en finos aceites para usarlos en el templo. Tiene una fórmula que les da un olor variable, siempre delicioso. Algunos dicen que es droga, porque a nadie le huele igual. No es patricio de sangre, no dejó un trabajo familiar para fundar otro, pero nadie sabe el origen de su historia con suficiente precisión.

-Hm. - Thor se mantuvo pensativo el resto del viaje. Entendería que fuera amigo del senador si este, al tener más dinero que muchos otros, fuera con frecuencia a su burdel. - Me he metido con su burdel y no ha dicho nada para defenderlo, ¿tú dirías que eso es bueno o malo?

-No sé, eres el primero que dice algo, toda Roma sabe que Loki es el dueño -reconoció con incomodidad.

Cuando llegaron a la villa del senador, Thor no lo vio por ninguna parte. Dedujo que estaba trabajando, o entretenido con Bucky, por el que preguntó. Efectivamente, estaba en el hospital vigilando su recuperación, y le alivió saber que sobreviviría. Dejó un breve mensaje, por si le interesaba: Ahora era esclavo de Loki, y se llevaría su caballo de ahí. Después, fueron al edificio en el que él vivía con otros gladiadores libertos, recogió sus cosas, y se marchó.

Le ofrecieron una habitación que, para lo que parecía ser Loki, no estaba nada mal; era espaciosa, tenía acceso a agua corriente, y hasta tenía un armario. Apenas tenía ropa, pero se ofrecieron a lavársela un par de esclavas antes de guardarla, así que les dio todo lo que tenía (y dio gracias, porque él sabía menos de lavar que de por qué el cielo era azul) y se tumbó en su catre.

La impresión de Loki había pasado de la admiración al conocerle, al deseo durante el trayecto a caballo, y después a preocupación cuando lo marcó, pero ahora era algo diferente. Los esclavos solían vivir siempre con miedo, y no les culpaba, pero por culpa de eso, tenían una visión sesgada del mundo. Él había visto en el Templo la ambición del hombre, pero con su capacidad analítica de príncipe, entendía que en realidad solo había invertido en su futuro. Un futuro que acabaría bien, pues era evidente que ese burdel era una mina de oro. Loki era un triunfador, y eso era digno de admirar.

De su lado retorcido tenía pocos datos; lo había visto asomar a duras penas, pero su madre siempre solía decir que ‘las personas que asquean al mundo, a menudo lo hacen para ocultarle lo que sufren por dentro’. Igual era un mecanismo de defensa, o algo parecido.

Se levantó la túnica para poder ver la marca. Estaba roja y muy hinchada por ser reciente, pero era una simple y elegante _L_. había tenido los ojos verdes tan cerca de él cuando se la había hecho, que la sonrisa retorcida había pasado a un segundo plano y había visto otra cosa en ellos; había visto _interés_. Para su sorpresa, una enorme erección nació bajo su túnica mientras él se miraba la quemadura. Podría salirle caro, pero si jugaba bien sus cartas, igual podía tirarse a Loki. Pero lo mejor era ir por partes; a saber dónde acababa trabajando.

+++

Loki estaba en el patio frontal de la casa, esperándole. La fachada del edificio brillaba tras él pese a la caída del sol, y se mostraba en toda su gloria con la puerta principal flanqueada por dos esculturas, un hombre y una mujer, ataviados con lujosos atuendos y cargando cántaros de agua.

De la puerta hasta el patio había ocho escalones, pues la casa estaba sobre una plataforma más alta que el nivel del suelo, como si fuera un templo reformado. El patio delantero, rectangular, estaba enmarcado por esculturas y con un camino principal empedrado con lajas en forma de L, que iba desde la entrada hasta la casa. En la zona central, las esculturas se separaban, haciendo un espacio pavimentado más amplio, en forma de círculo. _Seguramente ahí pararían carros con ofrendas_ , dedujo Thor, pues cada vez tenía más claro que eso era un antiguo templo reconvertido.

Cuando llegó a su encuentro, tras Loki había cuatro enormes hombres, con pinta de gladiadores y atuendos de entrenamiento. No entendía muchas cosas de esa situación, siendo la primera qué hacían ahí si él no trabajaba con gladiadores, y por qué eran _cuatro_.

-¿Qué tal tu nuevo hogar? ¿Te gusta? -sonrió el moreno con sorna. No sabía si esperaba que se callara una negativa o que frunciera el ceño, pero Thor se limitó a hacer algo que pocos esclavos harían: sonrió con energía y agradecimiento.

-Al revés, en la vida había tenido una habitación tan limpia. Y con agua corriente, menudo lujo. - La mirada verde se entornó, por lo visto, esa acción estaba entre sus opciones de respuesta _aburrida_ y no se sorprendió.

-Bien. Imagino que te preguntas qué hacen estos esclavos aquí, donde tú has sido convocado. - Thor asintió. Hasta él había ido una esclava bajita, morena y de ojos azules, con generosos pechos y labios, llamada Darcy. Le había dicho que iban a decirle lo que haría, y que tenía que ponerse ropa para pelear.

-Supongo que vas a probar mis habilidades -dedujo. Loki asintió, aparentemente impresionado. Darcy fue hasta él y se puso a su lado, dando así la señal para que los cuatro hombres se apartaran y se acercaran a Thor. Este tensó los músculos; como buen guerrero, nunca rechazaba una buena pelea.

-Tranquilo, gladiador -se adelantó Loki, levantando una mano-, no van a atacarte sin avisar. Aquí las órdenes las doy yo. Quiero ver tus técnicas de lucha militares, e imagino que las tienes tanto con armas como sin ellas. Estos hombres van desarmados, y son parte de la seguridad que protege mi burdel de los caraduras y los borrachos -explicó-. A todos los han entrenado gladiadores del Coliseo retirados, y también tengo verdaderos veteranos de los combates allí, así que este es el plan: primero, Julio te atacará -uno de ellos se adelantó un paso, para hacerse notar-. Después, juntos irán Teseo y Gladio -en esa ocasión, los dos aludidos levantaron la mano.

-¿Y el que queda suelto?

-Lo que pase con Demetrius dependerá de cómo luches contra los tres primeros. Eso sí, tratad de no romperos huesos, no quisiera tener que perder tiempo con malheridos. - Para su sorpresa, el moreno levantó la barbilla, y su voz sonó más dulce, educada, aunque bastante irónica. - Julio por favor, si eres tan amable.

-Sí, Dómine. - Julio asestó un rápido derechazo en su dirección, y Thor lo esquivó con un paso rápido. Alzando el brazo derecho para bloquear su futuro gancho de izquierda, apenas el hombre estaba empezando ese ataque cuando le asestó un puñetazo en las costillas con su puño izquierdo.

La maniobra fue tan rápida que Darcy se quedó boquiabierta y dio un saltito de la impresión; mientras Julio echaba el aire por el golpe, Thor tiró de su brazo, lo acercó y giró, y empezó a estrangularlo. En apenas unos segundos la cara de su enemigo estaba roja, perdió fuerza en el cuerpo, y cayó medio desmayado al suelo. Los otros tres se miraron entre ellos, escondiendo su preocupación, y mientras Thor sonrió con orgullo. Loki se había cruzado de brazos, impertérrito, y su esclava se abanicó.

-Madre mía, eso ha sido la caña.

-Darcy.

-Lo siento. Pero ha sido la leche, eso debemos admitirlo. - Loki levantó la voz de nuevo.

-Teseo, Gladio. Os toca.

Los aludidos le atacaron a la vez, uno por cada lado, por lo que el rubio tuvo que hacer una finta para esquivarlos y cambiar de posición. Logró que uno acabara detrás del otro para poder dar un puñetazo en el estómago a Gladio tras agacharse, y dejarlo doblado mientras iba a por un tenso Teseo. Demetrius, preparándose para cuando llegara su turno, empezó a moverse inconscientemente, imaginándose cómo pegaría él al rubio para no acabar como estaban acabando los otros tres. Mientras Thor agarraba a Gladio a tiempo de ponerlo entre él y Teseo para que este le pegara a él por no esperar su repentina aparición, Darcy también golpeaba al aire con emoción.

-Eso es, dale, dale. Este tío es impresionante, dómine.

-Qué belicosa eres, Darcy -masculló Loki con aburrimiento. La mujer sabía que era algo externo, así que relajó un poco la postura y lo miró de reojo.

-Te lo vas a quedar, ¿por qué ponerle una prueba? Es la primera vez que lo haces.

-Quería ver si me mentía.

-Eres _Loki_ por algo -respondió ella-, sabes que no mentía, me lo has dicho esta tarde. ¿Qué planes tienes para él? ¿Verlo lucirse para ver si merece la pena que te lo metas en la cama?

-Es más valioso de lo que pueda parecer -respondió de forma distraída. Mucho antes de que le dijera que estaba en venta, ya en la villa de Tony, había visto algo raro en él. Cuando vio a su amigo, se percató del gigante que se alzaba tras él. Mientras Thor lo miraba embobado (cosa a la que él acostumbraba, pues todo el mundo lo hacía), él había notado su atuendo de gladiador manchado, su cara sudorosa, sus aún tensos músculos por una pelea, pero también había visto su _cara_.

Barba poco poblada porque se la recortaba. Cicatrices con armas que él sabía, no eran romanas ni tracias, pues un filo que dejara esas marcas en el Coliseo era ilegal. Pelo mal cortado, lleno de trasquilones, que indicaba que se lo cortaba él mismo. ¿Por qué no ir a un peluquero? Porque no quería que le vieran la cara. ¿Por qué luchar, si al coliseo acuden miles de personas a cada combate? Porque puedes luchar con _casco_.

No tenía solo el porte chulesco de un gladiador; cuando la ocasión en la que se habían conocido se había vuelto del todo seria, él se había mostrado regio, como un príncipe o un rey. La marca que, obviamente, ni él reconocía (o se habría negado a desnudarse), confirmaba que era un príncipe. Ya había mandado a un espía al norte para averiguar lo que pudiera sin hacerse notar; no todos los príncipes de ahí arriba pierden el trono sin perder también la vida. Algo tenía que haber pasado para haber terminado con un hombre con nombre de dios tan al sur, y tan obsesionado con no ser descubierto.

Ni loco dejaba que semejante premio se le escapara. Aunque sí que era cierto que no sabía qué hacer con él. Lo vio, sujeto por Teseo, dar una patada a Gladio que lo lanzó al suelo, y después usar su fuerza para anclarse a las lajas con ambos pies para pasar al otro sobre su espalda, liberándose así con una llave inversa. Estaba bueno, _muy bueno_ , y sabía que se había ofrecido porque seguramente quería acostarse con él, pero para alguien que pasa casi todos los días (o noches, más bien) viendo a otros teniendo sexo, eso era algo inviable.

Al principio, había disfrutado de su posición como dueño del burdel para _probar_ a las chicas. Era todo un alivio ser el jefe y no tener que trabajarse a las damas para el sexo, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba, las vio como lo que eran, _personas_ , y al conocer sus (aburridas) personalidades se había aburrido el sexo con ellas. Ahora las quería y cuidaba como si fueran de su familia, pero el sexo con mujeres había quedado descartado por esa misma razón.

Algo parecido le había pasado con los hombres. Tenía tanto eunucos como gladiadores retirados. Estos últimos se alojaban en la sección del _Templo de Salomón_ que era para mujeres, con una salida aparte, más discreta para las damas de altos ingresos o que estaban casadas, y que se llamaba el _Templo de Afrodita_. Esa parte era más conocida por susurros entre damas, pero la experiencia en general del burdel le había enseñado algo diferente.

Primero, que las damas pudientes son más recatadas incluso cuando pagan, pues no tienen sexo con los hombres en zonas comunes, cosa que sí hacen los clientes masculinos. Y segundo, que el sexo desde fuera es asqueroso, tanto con ellas como con ellos. El _metesaca_ se reducía siempre a lo mismo; rebotes, cuerpos sudorosos, quejidos lastimeros y patéticos, y sábanas manchadas de aceites y fluidos corporales pegajosos. Además, algunos clientes, por más dinero que tuvieran, iban tan cargados de esencias que se le arrugaba la nariz con el hedor que obligaba a abrir todas las ventanas y puertas del templo al amanecer para que la brisa los dispersara.

Loki reconocía que Thor era muy guapo, y aunque se había acabado tapando, tenía buen tamaño, pero el sexo estaba totalmente descartado por mucho que le atrajera. Él jamás haría algo tan patético como sudar, ponerse rojo como un tomate y pringarse de _fluidos_.

-¿Dómine? - Parpadeando, el aludido volvió a la realidad. Darcy, Demetrius y Thor parecían esperar instrucciones. El rubio jadeaba un poco y su frente estaba algo brillante, pero los otros tres gladiadores seguían en el suelo, exhaustos o medio inconscientes todavía. Se rascó la nuca con incomodidad; no solía dejarse atrapar pensando en sus cosas.

-Creo que no hace falta seguir con la prueba. Demetrius, añade a Thor a la plantilla del templo, pero en la parte de Afrodita -explicó-, dile las normas y todo eso.

-Creía que se llamaba _Templo de Salomón_ -preguntó Thor de forma confusa. Demetrius negó, pero Loki respondió por él.

-Esa es la zona conocida. Tu técnica es tan rápida que sería útil para echar a hombres de la parte de Salomón, pero es mejor que no estés cerca de las prostitutas hasta que sepamos que eres de fiar.

-Si lo que te preocupa es que me las folle, ya te digo yo que no -gruñó con rabia, para sorpresa de todos. Demetrius se agachó al ver a Teseo intentando levantarse y lo ayudó, y el rubio hizo lo mismo con Gladio. Julio ya se había puesto en pie por su cuenta, pero se mostraba confuso, no sabiendo lo que había pasado. - Las mujeres son todas unas hijas de puta, no me fío un pelo de ellas.

-Hala -masculló Darcy con sorpresa y algo de decepción. Loki no se oponía al sexo entre esclavos siempre que no se pusieran _tontorrones_ en su campo de visión ni hubiera embarazos, deseados o no deseados, pero la entristecía saber que no tendría oportunidad de acostarse con Thor.

-Vale, picaré. ¿Por qué no te fías de las mujeres, Thor? -preguntó el dómine con genuina curiosidad. El aludido puso una mueca que le hizo pensar en un perro que ha olido mierda.

-Porque son todas unas brujas. Manipuladoras, traicioneras, solo quieren poder y joderte todo lo posible. - _Así que eso es lo que pasó_ , sonrió para sus adentros. Los ardides de una mujer debían haberlo exiliado y por eso estaba resentido con todo su género. No lo pensó mucho en esa ocasión, se acercó un par de pasos hacia ellos y miró a Demetrius. - Está bien, en ese caso yo mismo te llevaré a la sección de Salomón. Demetrius, lleva a los chicos al templo y avísales de que tenemos un nuevo guardián de interior.

-¿Está seguro, dómine? - El esclavo estaba sorprendido. Hacía años que Loki no hacía algo así; antes no se fiaba y siempre daba las instrucciones, pero ahora era más de delegar, su criterio era más que suficiente para elegir a los guardianes. Pese a todo, asintió antes de que la mirada verde se clavara en sus ojos. - Está bien, con permiso, dómine.

Thor lo vio irse con los otros tres, saliendo por una puerta camuflada tras unas enredaderas que escalaban el muro este del jardín. Loki chasqueó los dedos, llamando tanto su atención como la de Darcy.

-Saca el uniforme de Salomón, Darcy, y guarda el de Afrodita.

-Sí, dómine. - La mujer se marchó, no sin antes hacer consciente a Thor de que, durante todo ese tiempo, había habido un montoncito de ropa de color rojo cuidadosamente doblada tras la estatua del hombre que custodiaba la puerta de la casa. Loki se cruzó de brazos, y el gladiador comprobó que se había cambiado de ropa. Su túnica ahora seguía siendo larga, pero tenía una curiosa abertura en un lado desde el tobillo hasta medio muslo, como si fuera la de una mujer, dejando ver su blanca y esbelta pierna libre de vello. El cuello y las mangas (cortas) estaban terminados en oro, como su cinturón, y desde los hombros caía una capa de seda verde hasta sus pies. Además, ahora llevaba una única muñequera en el brazo izquierdo junto a un abalorio más, en forma de serpiente dorada, enroscado en el mismo brazo. En su mano derecha, una pulsera de oro se unía por una cadena a una serpiente más pequeña en su dedo corazón. Para completar el atuendo, un broche en forma de hoja con esmeraldas sujetaba parte de su pelo. Sus ojos brillaban con repentina diversión, y él tragó saliva.

-Entonces ahora trabajo en el burdel.

-No de prostituto, no te preocupes. No te verás obligado a tratar con las chicas, solo tienes que evitar que las ataquen, y echar a los borrachos antes de que se atrevan a romper nada del lugar. Darcy te llevará tu nuevo uniforme a tu cuarto, así que quítate el sudor de encima. Los clientes no se fijarán en ti, pero no queremos que vayas dejando olor a cuadra a tu paso.

-Sí, dómine. - Thor suspiró. Contaba con algo así; estaba claro que Loki era muy elegante, y se lo había confirmado su aspecto. Lo cierto era que, una vez se había fijado en él, no tenía pruebas, pero tampoco dudas, de que ese hombre era más guapo que todas las mujeres del burdel. Se sintió tentado de preguntarle si él ejercía también, aunque fuera esporádicamente, pero decidió no jugársela y fue a su cuarto.

Se quitó la ropa con prisa y se aseó rápidamente. Darcy llamó a la puerta y él se terminó de secar la cabeza, poniéndose una toalla en la cintura.

-Adelante. - La mujer entró con un atuendo de color blanco y algo rojo encima en las manos.

-Caray -dijo, parando en seco y mirándolo de arriba abajo. Habría dicho algo más al respecto de su cuerpo de dios, pero el aludido la miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Parecía que tenía bien claro lo de odiar a las mujeres, por lo que carraspeó y se acercó a la cama, dejando la ropa en ella y recogiendo la que se había quitado. - Te lavaré esto, mañana lo tendrás aquí.

-Gracias -respondió con algo de desconfianza que intentó esconder. Se rascó la nuca; podía no fiarse de las mujeres, pero no tenía que ser _malo_ con ellas. - Lo siento, me he mostrado algo molesto, pero no ha sido por ti.

-No te preocupes, has confirmado que las mujeres no te van, lo cual te hará el trabajo más sencillo. No te preocupes. - Darcy se lo quedó mirando, y él a ella. Al final, entendiendo su mirada, asintió. - Claro, sí, me voy, perdona. El dómine te espera en la puerta y odia esperar, así que no debería entretenerte.

-Gracias. - Thor se acercó a la ropa y la miró, pero se centró en ella de nuevo. - Oye, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro -respondió la mujer con prisa. El rubio se rascó la nuca.

-¿Tú crees que he hecho bien? Imagino que sabes que me he ofrecido a Loki, pero los que me recibieron parecían pensar que estoy loco.

-Oh bueno. - La morena lo pensó un poco. - Yo diría que depende.

-¿Depende? ¿De qué puede depender?

-De lo que _tú_ quieras de Loki. Nos trata bien, sí, pero si alguien le molesta, no tiene problema en quitárselo de en medio, y ahora que ya no eres un liberto, más te vale tener eso claro. Te aseguro que no hay muchos amos como él. Lo que sí me gustaría advertirte es… Que no esperes que sea uno de esos amos que quiere los favores sexuales de sus esclavos, porque Loki no se presta a eso. - El silencio de Thor pareció darle respuesta a su suposición, y ella suspiró. - Mira, estás super bueno, y estoy segura de que eso él lo ha notado porque no es tonto -dijo-, pero no vas a sacarle sexo. _Nunca_. Cuanto antes entiendas eso, mejor. Y no dejes que se dé cuenta hasta el punto de que le moleste, o lo usará en tu contra para sacarte de quicio; es algo que le encanta.

Con una reverencia salió del cuarto para dejarlo vestirse, y él suspiró. Loki había sido el primer hombre de toda Roma con el que había tenido una erección voluntaria desde su llegada, así que si no lograba acostarse con él, aspiraba a una vida de onanismo que de pronto se le antojaba absurda. Aun así, confiaba en su atractivo físico, había seducido a mujeres sin siquiera intentarlo, y él (a ratos) casi era mejor que una. Caería por su propio peso.

Tras darse ánimos con ese pensamiento, se puso la ropa y salió en su busca. Al haber luna llena y buena iluminación en el patio, pudo verse: llevaba una túnica blanca corta de estilo romano, con sandalias atadas hasta la rodilla y cinturón regio. No llevaba armas, pero sí protectores en los antebrazos de grueso cuero, que le harían de parapeto si alguien llevaba una daga corta. De su espalda, y sujeta a dos broches en sus hombros, colgaba una capa corta roja bastante elegante.

-Ya era hora. - Loki lo esperaba en la puerta principal con gesto aburrido, apoyado en una estatua, y se incorporó al verle. Thor reverenció de forma educada.

-Lo siento, Darcy no se iba.

-Le has gustado -comentó él como si nada, y echó a andar seguido de su esclavo. Les abrieron la puerta, y salieron caminando. Era lógico ir a pie; la estatua de Salomón que estaba en pie sobre el techo del templo casi se veía desde ahí. Caminaron un minuto en silencio, y el rubio, tras mirarlo de reojo todo lo que pudo, miró a su alrededor.

-Las calles están iluminadas y vives cerca, pero -dijo de forma pensativa- ¿no te preocupa que te ataquen? Vas de oro hasta la cabeza, nunca mejor dicho.

-Siempre voy armado. - El rubio lo miró de arriba abajo. No veía nada.

-¿Cómo? - En respuesta, el moreno se levantó de forma casual la falda de la túnica, justo por la abertura. Al fijarse mejor, pudo apreciar una daga sujeta a su gemelo en un soporte especial en su sandalia. Levantó las cejas con sorpresa, aunque luego los frunció. - Así que por eso tienes la abertura. Levantas la pierna, o te agachas, y la coges.

-Exacto. Además, no tengo tu rapidez, pero suelo ser lo bastante rápido esquivando como para cogerla. - Con una repentina idea en la mente, se giró.

Antes de que Loki pudiera entender lo que pasaba, lo había aplastado contra la pared del mismo templo, lejos de la puerta todavía. Apenas había transeúntes, así que ya tenía sus muñecas sujetas con una mano mientras lo mantenía acorralado con el antebrazo de la contraria. Loki gimió de la sorpresa cuando se topó con la cara pegada al mármol.

-La velocidad no sirve de nada si _no lo esperas_. Alguien que te conozca, sabrá que eres atento -comentó. El moreno intentó levantar un pie para golpearle, pero se adelantó y metió una rodilla entre sus muslos. Gracias a la abertura de la túnica, su pierna derecha se apartó y el rubio la vio de reojo. Era tan blanca y esbelta que seguro que era suave. Aún con el ceño fruncido, se centró en la mirada verde que auguraba represalias ante su acto. - No te atacará desde lejos, no lo oirás correr hacia ti. De pronto, te estará agarrando por el cuello desde atrás y no podrás liberarte.

-Como tú ahora, lo entiendo. - Gruñó, sacudiéndose en un vano intento por liberarse. Su mandíbula estaba apretada, su ira crecía, pero su tono se mantenía bajo y relativamente estable. - Dime ya lo que tengas que decirme o gritaré. Estamos junto a ocho ventanas, todas de mi templo, reconocerán mi voz y te caerá una lluvia de flechas en la cabeza antes de que te atrevas a ponerme como escudo.

-Intento recomendarte que vayas menos cargado de joyas, menos atractivo para los _ladrones_ , o consigas un protector personal -dijo, antes de soltarlo. Loki se apoyó con las manos en la pared, recuperándose del susto, y Thor le dio la espalda casi por completo. Aún notaba el calor del otro cuerpo contra el suyo y necesitaba bajar su erección con rapidez. Había echado para atrás su pelvis, y parecía que había surtido el efecto deseado, pues el moreno parecía no haberse dado cuenta del bulto que casi se había pegado a su culo.

-Nunca me han atacado así, nadie se atreve.

-Los tiempos cambian, siempre cambian -sentenció él con dureza. Le bastó pensar en Hela para recuperar del todo el control sobre su cuerpo. Se giró alto, estoico, con los hombros cuadrados y la mandíbula tensa. Loki lo miró fijamente. - Un día estás tan tranquilo, haciendo lo de siempre, no necesariamente una rutina aburrida, sino lo que siempre haces porque siempre te _funciona_ , y no ves venir un golpe. Luego viene otro, y otro, y cuando quieres darte cuenta, has perdido todo lo que tienes, todo lo que dabas por sentado. Y no lo recuperas.

-… Vamos. - Thor, algo absorto en su propio recuerdo como para darse cuenta, lo siguió sin percatarse de que, de esas ocho ventanas del templo, en siete de ellas había arqueros apuntando desde arriba, que destensaron sus arcos tras seguirlos unos pasos con la mirada y ver que nada cambiaba. Loki no era estúpido, y sabía _mentir_ ; claro que le habían atacado de camino a casa o al templo, y muchas veces. Precisamente por eso, cuando de forma _rutinaria_ recorría las calles de Roma, siempre había alguien cuidándole desde lejos.

Pero se decantó por no decir nada a Thor al respecto. Primero, porque dentro de lo que cabía, agradecía el consejo. Y segundo, porque le había pasado algo que no le pasaba desde hacía años, y no había sabido reaccionar al respecto. Al estrellarse contra la pared con el hombre cubriendo todo su cuerpo, su voz grave en su nuca le había provocado un escalofrío de _placer_ que había derivado en una semi erección. Había llegado a creer que ver tanto sexo le había inmunizado, pero no había sido así.

Cuando llegaron al templo, dos hombres casi tan grandes como Thor les dejaron pasar con un cabeceo. El interior era tan exquisito como el exterior; Thor había visto murales en otros burdeles en los que había estado, pero esos no eran solo imágenes sexuales. Había representaciones de bailes, mujeres desnudas con sedas flotando a su alrededor sujetas por sus manos, y también imágenes de _poder_. Un hombre con corona, sentado en un trono, tenía a sus pies, arrodilladas, bailando o simplemente intentando seducirse unas a las otras, ocho mujeres. Seguramente sería una representación del Rey Salomón, para indicar que ese era su templo.

Los muebles eran exquisitos; sillones y sofás cómodos, grandes, para una, dos y tres personas, tal vez hasta cuatro, repartidas por la entrada. El techo a dos aguas tenía aberturas en los laterales por los que se colaba la brisa nocturna, y movía tenuemente las llamas de las lámparas que iluminaban el templo. Eunucos trotaban allí y aquí con bandejas de plata y oro cargadas de lujosas copas, desapareciendo por una puerta lateral tapada con una cortina de cuentas. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el rubio se supo boquiabierto. El suelo estaba cubierto de alfombras, dedujo, por el lujo y porque algunas de las mujeres iban descalzas.

Sujetando el techo, elegantes columnas rodeadas por tiras de tela dividían la estancia más iluminada de los recodos laterales, con menos luz pero recorridos igualmente por largas alfombras y con sillones apoyados contra la pared. En esas zonas el ambiente era más íntimo, porque la iluminación se basaba en ventanas y en mesillas entre los sillones con candelabros de oro y plata. Thor atisbó que ahí había clientes sentados con mujeres encima. Al llevar algunas el pecho al aire y estar moviéndose de arriba abajo frenéticamente, imaginó que estaban teniendo sexo ahí mismo. Como ya le habían advertido, el olor a sexo se mezclaba con el de las esencias, que parecían venir de quemadores que colgaban de algunas columnas. Para él todos olían igual, bañando la sala con la esencia del sándalo.

-Esta es la entrada. Por norma general, aquí es donde se charla, se bebe, y se elige a las mujeres. - Thor lo siguió mirando a su alrededor. Las mujeres, todas ricamente vestidas (incluso cuando no llevaban túnica, sus pechos estaban tras los pañuelos que meneaban para seducir a los clientes), eran francamente bellísimas, pero él miró al frente. Loki, con su capa flotando tras él, le seguía pareciendo más atractivo. Llevaba las manos al frente, sujetas la una a la otra, y más que andar parecía que se exhibía. Caminaba de forma lenta, elegante, dominando el lugar. - Tú harás como ellos, vigilar que nadie haga que una chica se sienta incómoda de más o rompa algo con el exceso de vino -dijo, señalando a algunas columnas.

Ante estas, había hombres corpulentos y fuertes, todos con gesto amenazante y mirada analítica. Escaneaban el sitio una y otra vez, de brazos cruzados, comprobando a las chicas. En cuanto alguna levantaba una mano, las cabezas se giraban y los pechos se henchían, por si tenían que ir a frenar los avances de alguien. Siguieron caminando y salieron a un enorme patio interior. En este, estrechos caminos empedrados llevaban a pequeñas pagodas en las que una o dos chicas bailaba para un público de cinco, tal vez seis sillones cómodos que las rodeaban. Pequeñas mesas al lado de cada sillón, así hubiera cliente o no, tenían una cesta con fruta y una botella de vino con una copa, lista para ser usada. En el centro, un techado más grande albergaba a cuatro músicos y una cantante que amenizaban todo el patio.

-Este es el patio principal, donde el espectáculo es más visible. Aquí hay chicas, sí, pero en esta zona, también hay eunucos y chicos jóvenes -dijo, señalando. Efectivamente, un joven de pelo ensortijado hablaba en un sillón con un cliente mientras le tocaba la rodilla. La mano pálida señaló a los laterales del patio. Tras las columnas que mantenían la estructura en pie, pudo ver puertas de colores, todas ellas flanqueadas por un guardián. Allí, otros vigilantes se paseaban por el patio. Thor lo supo, tamaño aparte, porque llevaban la misma ropa que él. - Allí es donde se realizan tanto fiestas privadas como el sexo en general. El funcionamiento es sencillo; en la entrada o en el patio, un cliente elige a un acompañante. Los precios de lo que ofertamos están por todas partes; en carteles, en notas informativas en los sillones, y todos los trabajadores se los saben de memoria, aunque hay variaciones si algo se sale de lo estipulado. Por ejemplo, si en vez de dos hombres o cuatro, tres quieren estar con una chica, ella regula el precio, lo anota y se lo da al vigilante de la habitación en la que se meten. Ella entra primero, el cliente o clientes pagan, y entonces se les deja pasar -continuó -. Desde que la puerta se cierra hasta que se abre, tienes que agudizar el oído. Si alguna mujer grita ‘¿y mi corona?’, es la señal de que algo malo está pasando. No debes cuestionarlas, no es ese tu trabajo; entras, la separas del cliente o clientes, y anotas sus nombres.

-¿Se les echa sin más miramientos? - Loki asintió.

-Para no volver. Las normas son claras, y todo el que entra aquí sabe que, en cuanto se pase de la raya, no volverá a entrar.

-Ahora entiendo que haya tantísimo vigilante -reconoció, sorprendido. No sabía cuántas chicas trabajaban allí, pero por el tamaño del sitio y sus cálculos superficiales, fácilmente podría haber 50 vigilantes. El lugar debía dar muchísimo dinero si era capaz de mantener a tanta gente. Loki siguió caminando por el patio, hasta entrar a uno de los caminos laterales. Pasaron ante varias puertas, y todos los vigilantes, sin excepción, murmuraban un saludo a su paso. Sus caras se relajaban al verle, les _alegraba_ verle, y eso frunció su ceño. Al llegar al final del patio, donde el pasillo giraba a la izquierda, vio solo dos puertas y un arco en el centro. Creyó que ese sería el nexo al lado de Afrodita, pero no. Ese hueco daba a una escalera. - ¿Y el otro lado? -Preguntó, curioso.

-Ahí vamos, tranquilo. - Loki subió los escalones, y él lo siguió. La escalera parecía llegar a un segundo piso, pero pararon a medio camino, en un rellano que daba a una puerta cerrada. Loki se sacó una llave de la muñequera izquierda y abrió. - Por razones obvias, a esta zona no se puede acceder. Más arriba hay un segundo piso, solo con mi despacho. Y aquí está la parte de Afrodita -anunció, dejándole pasar.

Thor se asomó y se quedó boquiabierto. Por aquel lado, la puerta era de mármol, estaba camuflada, y daba a un balcón que tenía un par de mesas, algunas sillas, y de hecho, tenía también a dos damas sentadas con dos hombres apuestos, pero de aspecto menos rudo que los guardianes. Estas se lo quedaron mirando, pero al aparecer Loki a su lado, saludaron con una sonrisa y siguieron a lo suyo. Ese balcón daba a dos escaleras a los lados que bajaban al otro patio. El enorme patio, solo un poco más pequeño que su otra mitad, tenía fuentes, estatuas, y más mesas y sillas. Mujeres de mediana edad y elegantemente vestidas charlaban entre ellas con apuestos jóvenes sentados a su lado, participando quedamente. Los camareros no eran eunucos sino chicas con uniformes convencionales, de falda larga, que mostraban poco de sus cuerpos, y eran más normales en apariencia que las del otro lado.

En el centro, una inmensa fuente con Afrodita en el centro estaba rodeada de cuatro plataformas en el agua. Sobre ellas, a las que se llegaba por plataformas más pequeñas, tres coristas y una cantante amenizaban la noche con una canción. Dos de ellas llevaban liras, pero prácticamente cantaban a capella.

-Vaya cambio, ¿verdad? -sonrió Loki con orgullo, apoyándose en la barandilla. Thor asintió. El ambiente era totalmente distinto; música más alegre, risas, mayor iluminación y menos vigilantes. - Las mujeres son más tranquilas, como mucho, de vez en cuando hay que pedir amablemente a alguna que deje de dar voces, pero lo que aquí hacen los guardianes es, principalmente, acompañarlas a sus transportes o llevarlas a casa si van muy perjudicadas. Si tienen marido, tenemos excusas para cubrirlas.

-Ahora entiendo la fama de este sitio. ¿Tú solo pensaste en todo esto?

-Hasta el último detalle -asintió-. Las camareras de aquí no son muy guapas, pero tampoco feas, y las hay mayores que las clientas; no queremos que se sientan poco atractivas -explicó-. Anda que no he tenido días con el esposo en la zona de Salomón, y la mujer en la de Afrodita. Y nadie se entera de nada. - El rubio asintió. Aquello era sencillamente impresionante. Loki apoyó los antebrazos en la barandilla del balcón, haciendo que su cadera se echara hacia atrás, y el rubio echó un buen vistazo antes de notar que señalaban hacia el fondo. - La entrada está por ahí. Es menos gloriosa y discreta, sale directamente al establo. Los guardianes llevan ahí los caballos de los hombres desde la entrada principal, pero ellas entran con montura como si nada. Así nadie se cruza. La entrada es más elegante, hay dos afroditas en relieve a los lados de la puerta, y la entrada es un pasillo largo, con plantas a ambos lados. Los hombres esperan ahí, sentados o hablando, hasta que una entra. Entonces se asoman entre las plantas y decoran el pasillo; la mujer pasa, escoge a uno, y este la acompaña fuera. A ellas no les gusta estar en un espacio angosto, como puedes ver. Lo de las habitaciones es igual, solo que no hay guardián en la puerta, pero sí chicas que se aseguran de que ninguna clienta se inventa un ataque para que le devuelvan el dinero. Y como en el otro lado, siempre cobramos antes.

-Esto es impresionante -reconoció resoplando. Loki se irguió, orgulloso, y sonriendo con una alegría que Thor no esperaba, pero que relajó sus hombros.

-Gracias. Ya solo falta una cosa.

-¿Ver tu despacho? - El dómine negó, apoyando la cadera en la barandilla para señalar arriba. Desde esa parte se veía mejor el segundo piso; Tenía un coqueto balcón que daba a ese lado.

-No tienes que verlo, es más, reza por no tener que subir nunca. Hay un balcón similar que da al otro lado; si te llamo desde ahí para que subas, o te voy a pedir que hagas algo fuera de aquí, como mandar un mensaje urgente, o te voy a echar la bronca. ¿Lo tienes todo claro?

-Eso creo, sí.

-Bien, en ese caso, vuelve al patio. Demetrius nos ha visto entrar, así que te estará esperando. - La pareja pasó de nuevo la puerta falsa y acabó en el rellano de la escalera. - Baja y que te asigne un puesto. Yo subiré y me quedaré arriba.

\- Está bien. Eh, ¿pensarás lo que te he dicho antes? Lo de tener un protector personal. - Loki se lo quedó mirando con una enigmática sonrisa.

-¿Lo dices porque te ofreces? -murmuró con sorna. El gladiador se puso algo nervioso, ampliando su sonrisa. - Tal vez me lo piense -dijo, subiendo los escalones. Los ojos azules lo siguieron hasta que se perdió en una curva de la escalera de caracol, y bajó a paso tranquilo. Si eso no era una muestra de que, contrario a las palabras de Darcy, tenía una oportunidad de acostarse con Loki, no era nada.

Como ya le habían advertido, Demetrius estaba, con un uniforme como el suyo pero con una corona de plata en la cabeza, esperándolo al pie de la escalera. Al verle la corona se mostró confuso, y esa confusión creció al ver que le ofrecía una corona más pequeña, de plata también. No se había dado cuenta, pero todos los guardianes llevaban una.

-¿Cómo ha sido la visita?

-Diría que impresionante, pero no sé si por el sitio o por el guía -reconoció, colocándose la corona. Se ajustaba bien a su cabeza, así que relajó los hombros y estiró el cuello. - Vale, ¿qué voy a hacer aquí?

-Por lo pronto, te aviso, aquí hay tres tipos de guardianes. Todos echamos a borrachos y alborotadores por igual, pero dependiendo del sitio, tienes que estar más o menos atento -explicó-. En el patio es donde empezamos todos; hay mejor iluminación y el terreno está más despejado, por lo que se puede ver si algo raro está pasando. Luego, está la entrada. Debes tener mejor vista para comprobar los pasillos oscuros, y marea pasar las noches ahí hasta que te acostumbras al tufo de los quemadores. Y el último tipo es el que las habitaciones. Seguramente no has visto que, al lado de todos los guardianes, había cajas; ahí se mete el dinero de los clientes. La chica te dice la cantidad, tú bloqueas el paso, coges esa cantidad, los dejas pasar, cierras y guardas el dinero en la caja. Tiene que cuadrar todo al final de la noche, así que hay que cerrar con llave siempre que no se está metiendo dinero. Las habitaciones que estén vacías siempre tienen que estar cerradas también. ¿Alguna duda?

-Supongo que dónde empiezo yo. - Demetrius asintió.

-Es más fácil empezar por el patio. Así no solo tú te fogueas, sino que nosotros te tomamos la medida, y vemos si puedes pasar a vigilar las habitaciones o la entrada. Las habitaciones tienen mala leche, debes tener el oído preparado; a veces, intentan dejar a las chicas inconscientes o les tapan la boca para que no griten, tenemos un código de golpes para cuando eso pasa. Todas llevan anillos con piedras con los que golpear de manera sonora contra los cabeceros; si se oyen dos golpes, _toc-toc_ , es la señal. Créeme, nunca se ponen de forma que ese sonido sea casual.

-¿Y si resulto apto para los tres puestos?

-Pues vas cambiando, no serías el primero. Ven. - Los hombres caminaron juntos hasta el patio; el rubio miró a su alrededor, echando un primer vistazo a su futura zona de trabajo. - Ahora, las normas. Norma número uno, _nunca_ cuestiones la llamada de ayuda de una chica, tu deber solo es protegerla. Si dudas de su criterio no te compete hacer de mediador; me llamas a mí, que soy el jefe de seguridad. Si yo también dudo, llamamos a Loki. Norma número dos, retorcemos brazos, empujamos, pero no pegamos donde dejemos marca. No podemos dejar que un cliente salga con un ojo morado hecho por nosotros o con la sangre saliéndole de la nariz, eso denota poca profesionalidad. Norma número tres, nada de dormir. Trabajamos toda la noche, dormimos parte del día. Adáptate lo más rápido que puedas, no te vamos a permitir que te quedes dormido en un rincón, siempre se ve a los novatos echando cabezadas. Norma cuatro, aquí no se puede entrar con armas, ni siquiera nosotros. Las armas que hay aquí es porque ya están aquí, y son para emergencias o para proteger a las chicas, pero son el último recurso. Hay dagas bajo los sillones del patio, tras las telas que envuelven las columnas de la entrada y tras los cofres del dinero. Las chicas tienen acceso a armas en las habitaciones, pero solo ellas saben dónde están, por seguridad. Norma cinco, si custodias dinero, no robes o te hacemos eunuco y acabas sirviendo copas. Y por último, norma seis: nada de sexo con las chicas, trae problemas. Algunas son muy cabronas, nos ven guapos y se nos rifan, pero lo hacen con todos y a la larga se lía. Anda que el dómine no ha tenido que echar a buenos guardianes porque se han enamorado y se han peleado con clientes o con otros guardianes por celos.

-No te preocupes, no me van a pillar haciendo nada con una. Lo dije y lo reitero, son todas unas brujas. -Demetrius asintió.

-Es una norma, y yo la digo. Normalmente, empezamos todos en la zona de Afrodita porque cuando ves un día sí y otro también lo zorras que son las ricachonas, luego nos dan más igual las guapas de aquí, pero aun así no te fíes. -Thor asintió. - Si tienes cualquier duda, pregunta a otro guardián, todos nos ayudamos. Esa es la norma siete.

-Creía que solo había seis.

-Es que las que tocan ahora son más nuestras que del jefe -aclaró-. Loki manda, nosotros obedecemos, pero el tiempo te enseña cosas de las que él no siempre nos advierte. Mira, este trabajo es lo mejor que se puede tener en toda Roma, así que disfruta de las vistas si quieres, pero en serio, ahora somos _familia_. Si le va bien a uno, nos va bien a todos. Norma ocho, si te cabreas con otro guardián o él se cabrea contigo, eso se discute _fuera_. Nada de peleas aquí dentro -siguió. Thor asintió. - o nos metemos en problema todos. Norma nueve, los eunucos no tendrán pelotas, pero sí cerebro. Nosotros tenemos un sueldo, todos aquí lo tenemos; es bajo, pero siempre viene bien. Muchos se ofrecen a chuparla por unos denarios, pero tú ni caso. Ganamos todos lo mismo, no dejes que te quiten tu parte; es mejor buscar putas fuera a meternos a todos en un lío aquí.

-Imagino que ya que estamos, falta la norma diez, así que dila ya -suspiró. Entendía todas esas normas, tenían sentido, pero quería acabar la conversación. El sitio era chulo y quería verlo, y tenía la sensación de que todas las normas de los trabajadores eran más o menos lo mismo pero con otras palabras; unidad, unidad y más unidad. Demetrius lo miró fijamente.

-Norma número diez: nunca, jamás, _ni en sueños_ , ofrezcas sexo al dómine. - El rubio levantó las cejas, y él asintió, reafirmándose. - Después de años trabajando aquí, está hasta las cejas de ver las guarradas que hacen algunos en público, y eso es algo que le da muchísimo asco, prácticamente ha desarrollado un trauma. Si alguien menciona al sexo orientado a su persona, monta en cólera y saca el látigo, y no exagero. No quieres ver a Loki cabreado, y mucho menos enfadado _contigo_. Además, no sabemos cómo lo hace, pero cuando él se enfada, todas las mujeres se enfadan también y el caos se traga el puñetero templo -reconoció con una mueca-. Es como si las influenciara su enfado; las chicas rechazan a todos los clientes, se ponen tensas, se gritan, se pelean entre ellas sin venir a cuento y cunde el pánico, es como un mal presagio. Nos hemos comido codazos, arañazos y gritos separándolas, han volado copas, jarrones y la ropa se ha roto a tirones, e incluso una vez se desató un incendio mientras Loki reía bebiendo vino desde su balcón. No le molestes con eso, en serio.

-Vale, vale, lo pillo. Eso suena raro pero lo entiendo. ¿Puedo empezar ya? -Demetrius asintió.

-No te duermas, y que pases una buena noche -dijo, dándole un toquecito en el brazo a modo de ánimo antes de alejarse. Thor se ajustó el cinturón; no le había pintado bien la experiencia, pero ni él contaba con ella esa mañana, así que le dio igual.

Empezó recorriendo el patio, mirando de forma algo distraída alrededor. Las butacas eran más numerosas que en el otro patio, pero el ambiente era radicalmente distinto; ahí se respiraba una leve tensión, como si hubiera hombres deseando tener sexo y no pudieran, aunque no había ninguno solo. Se percató de que un cliente estaba masturbándose tan tranquilo delante de uno de los pequeños círculos de chicas bailando, y arrugó el gesto; podía entender que uno no quisiera sexo si veía algo así continuamente. Se giró y miró a lo lejos, a la segunda planta. Se trataba de una pequeña estructura sobre el muro que dividía los patios, pero se percató de que el balcón no estaba en la misma ubicación que la de Afrodita. ¿Sería para que, si algún cliente o clienta subiera, no viera que ahí había una zona desconocida? ¿Serían dos despachos paralelos, uno con salida para cada lado? Thor no había visto otra entrada desde el despacho al templo de Afrodita, solo la puerta a medio camino en las escaleras de la zona de Salomón.

Una mujer que bailaba no muy lejos se lo quedó mirando. Su pelo era rojo fuego, sus ojos claros, sus labios carnosos, y sus curvas y pechos generosos. Iba vestida al estilo oriental, pero en ese momento no bailaba; estaba ante un eunuco, y bebía de una copa antes de dejarla sobre su bandeja.

-¿Es ese el nuevo? - El joven asintió.

-Sí, es del que nos ha hablado Demetrius, Thor se llama.

-Thor, ese nombre es del norte. - Ante su mirada interesada, el eunuco lo miró también.

-Recuerda que el sexo aquí con los guardianes está prohibido. Lo está en general, pero ya sabes.

-Lo sé, pero gracias por el dato. - La mujer echó un vistazo en derredor; en ese momento, todo posible cliente ya estaba ocupado. Se acercó de forma casual y saludó en tono alegre y poco coqueto; no le convenía que el nuevo pensara que ella quería lo que les advertían al llegar (aunque fuera justo eso). - Hola. Eres el nuevo, ¿a que sí?

-Sí. - Girándose hacia la voz que le habló por la derecha, tuvo que bajar la cabeza; la chica no era extremadamente alta, e ir descalza la dejaba aún más abajo. Le llegaría a lo mejor al bíceps. - Hola. - Su sonrisa consiguió mostrar educación; trataba de imaginarse que estaba en una reunión diplomática, como le habían enseñado en casa. La pelirroja sonrió; sus labios, brillantes por el toque de color que llevaban, se estiraron perdiendo así algo de su grosor.

-Me llamo Natasha, aunque mis amigos me llaman Nat. ¿Ya te han dado las instrucciones?

-Sí, acaban de decirme la última. Thor - asintió. La mujer quiso darle dos besos, y se puso de puntillas intentando que captara que tenía que agacharse, pero el rubio no descendió. Es más, se _apartó_ un poco, confundiéndola. _Al ser del norte no debe pillar las costumbres aún_ , dedujo. Sonrió un poco más. - Si algún día quieres saber más de cómo va esto, pero desde el punto de vista de los trabajadores, pregunta por mí. Se me conoce como ‘ _Viuda Negra_ ’, y tengo preferencia de uso en la sala roja, esa de ahí -indicó, señalando a un lado del patio. Había un guardián poco atento, lo que indicaba que en ese momento no había nadie al otro lado de la gran puerta rojo sangre.

-No creo que necesite mucho de vuestro punto de vista, pero gracias. - Con una sonrisa diplomática, Thor la reverenció con educación y echó a andar. La mujer se mostró algo ofendida; ella siempre sacaba _algo_ a los novatos, ya fuera una sonrisa tonta, o una mirada extra. Creyó que lo había conseguido cuando Thor se giró de forma repentina, así que se atusó el escote, se apartó el pelo de los hombros, y sonrió. Pero los ojos azules miraron hacia arriba, y ella siguió su mirada.

Loki había salido al balcón con un papel en las manos, tal vez un mensaje de alguien. Había apoyado una mano en la barandilla, y por la brisa nocturna, su pelo se mecía con elegancia hacia un lado. Si no fuera porque se había quitado su elegante capa, esta también bailaría tras él al son del viento. _Así que es eso_ , se dijo con algo de rencor. No es que tuviera motivos para odiar a Loki, pero como toda dama, su orgullo a veces le picaba. En Roma no tenían en tan alta estima la homosexualidad, aquello no era Grecia, pero todos coincidían en que ella era más sexy que Loki. Un cliente se puso tras ella y le preguntó si estaba libre tocándole el culo, así que eso debía esperar.

Arriba, Loki terminó de leer la primera nota de las dos que tenía en las manos. Tony le decía que el gladiador herido, de nombre Bucky, había despertado, pero parecía estar en estado de shock, algo catatónico, y le preguntaba si podía pensar en algo por él. Se paró a pensarlo un poco; el shock tal vez podría quitarse si se relajaba, ¿y qué relajaba más que el sexo? Miró hacia el patio. Las chicas eran preciosas, como siempre, pero solo una podría hacer algo con un manco. Atisbó el pelo rojo ocupado, por lo que buscó a Demetrius, topándose antes con la mirada de Thor.

Este lo miraba fijamente, y al tener la certeza de que le correspondían la mirada, sonrió con alegría. Loki se aguantó una sonrisa, veía tonto que lo mirase cual perrito buscando la aprobación del amo. Sacudiendo su capa roja con orgullo, se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, haciendo la ronda con todo el porte principesco del que disponía. Sus ojos verdes se volvieron blancos; como no llevara cuidado, alguien se acabaría preguntando si no era un señorito bien educado ahí escondido y estaría (seguramente) en un lío.

A un lado del balcón había una campana. Servía para llamar al jefe de seguridad de la sección de Salomón; había una parecida en el otro lado, pero esa zona la controlaba una mujer que venía de áfrica, llamada Val, y el tono era más agudo, más femenino y distintivo. Al cabo de dos campanadas, Thor miraba de nuevo arriba, por no haber oído nunca la campana, pero Demetrius se asomó al patio. Levantó las manos, haciendo un triángulo con ellas; era la señal de que iba para allá.

Loki se puso el pelo tras la oreja y pasó de una página a la siguiente. Al cabo de unas frases, frunció el ceño. Las noticias de su espía eran claras; Thor era el mismísimo príncipe de Asgard, exiliado hacía poco por su hermana mayor Hela, a quien habían dado por muerta en una batalla ocho años antes. Nada más morir el rey de Asgard, un tal Odín Borson, ella volvió. Por lo visto, ella había creído que no la habían buscado lo suficiente porque preferían tener de heredero a un varón, y había vuelto con todo un ejército hecho de exiliados y enemigos de reinos invadidos que no terminaban de aceptar a Odín, ni ahora a Thor.

Leía las condiciones en las cuales el rubio había sido expulsado de su tierra cuando Demetrius llamó a la puerta. Se adentró, aún enfrascado en la lectura, en el despacho y habló.

-Adelante, Demetrius. - El aludido entró con expresión tensa; solía entrar ahí para recibir broncas, y juraría que no merecía ninguna ahora. - Necesito que mandes a alguien a la casa de Tony con un mensaje. Dame un segundo y lo redacto.

-Menos mal -murmuró el hombre mientras su jefe se sentaba. Era uno de los guardianes que más tiempo llevaba trabajando con Loki. De hecho, él trabajaba ya allí cuando aquel burdel era un antro con peor clase, para ricos pero con menos control. Casi toda la plantilla acabó en la calle o vendida cuando él llegó, putas incluidas; muchas no se habían cuidado (bien por no saber o porque no les daban tiempo para ello) y tenían enfermedades que luego pegaban a los clientes. No creyó jamás que el lugar llegaría a ser lo que era ahora. De hecho, el anexo de Afrodita era algo nuevo, su dómine había comprado el jardín trasero con la ayuda del senador y lo había convertido en terreno edificable para la ampliación. Él había tenido suerte; era uno de los pocos esclavos que no se acostaba con las chicas por ser viudo y amar a su esposa muerta lo suficiente como para no querer sexo con ellas, y ahora ahí estaba. - Mandaré a Adonis, es muy rápido.

-Me parece perfecto. Ten -dijo, entregándole la nota sellada-, y ahora tráeme a la Viuda, si está disponible. Voy a recibir un cliente especial y tengo que preparar el terreno.

-Sí, señor. Si la ve entrar tensa será porque cree que lo ha enfadado, así que no se lo tenga en cuenta.

-¿Yo? Ella no suele enfadarme, nunca la llamo por eso. ¿Ha hecho algo mientras no miraba? - Pese a no saber si debía decir la verdad, Demetrius acabó asintiendo. No había nadie como Loki para detectar una mentira (casi parecía que él había inventado las mismas), así que era mejor ir con la verdad por delante.

-Estaba hablando con Thor, insinuándose -reconoció con vergüenza-. El chico la ha dejado pasmada, ha reculado y la ha mirado como quien mira un charco en la calle, pero como es el nuevo, no sé. Estaba intentando romper una norma y tal vez crea que la ha visto.

-Hm. Tomo nota. - El interés que mostró Loki por la información le resultó extraña y casi preocupante. Normalmente los nuevos le daban igual, ¿acaso había algo diferente en Thor? - Aun así dile que suba, pero no le digas que me he enterado de eso. Y que el mensajero vuelva con alguna respuesta de Tony y no antes, ¿vale?

-Sí, dómine. - Demetrius salió del despacho con urgencia, y Loki se puso cómodo en su silla. Siempre que no causaran problemas en el burdel, podía ser flexible con el sexo entre sus esclavos, él simplemente prohibía que esa acción ocurriera _dentro_ el templo con la norma número seis.

Pero el caso de Thor era distinto. Tenía esclavos de diferentes nacionalidades, sobre todo en el caso de las mujeres, porque los pelos exóticos no abundan en Roma. En otras circunstancias, que Natasha se interesara por Thor le habría dado igual. El problema era que ella procedía de un país del noreste, ajeno del imperio, por lo que seguramente conocería Asgard, al norte de Germania y ajeno a Roma, y eso ya era algo para tener en cuenta. Si lo que su espía decía era cierto, si alguien iba a Hela con la noticia de que habían reconocido a su hermano, ella atacaría a quien fuera para cazarlo, y por mucho que le gustara liarla, ni él querría una guerra contra los nórdicos, pues los conocía, y esas malas bestias eran imparables.

Natasha era lista, y seguro que reconocería quién era Thor si le veía el culo. Y si se acostaban, estaba seguro de que ella le _vería_ el culo por todos los ángulos posibles. La mujer llamó a la puerta con educación. Al dejarla pasar y ver su expresión, supo que, efectivamente, creía que iba a recriminarle su coqueteo con Thor. Sonrió para sus adentros de forma retorcida. Si la increpaba un poco, la alejaría del secretito que escondía el rubio, así que dos pájaros morían de una pedrada.

-Siéntate, tengo varios asuntos que tratar contigo. - La pelirroja obedeció. Era orgullosa hasta cuando estaba preocupada, pues tenía la barbilla alta como si no fuera una esclava prostituta. - He visto que has saludado al nuevo.

-A Thor, sí. - Ella apenas se movió, pero Loki notó un leve cambio en su entonación, apenas discernible para otros, pero no para él. - He creído que era educado ya sabes, darle una cálida bienvenida.

-Una bienvenida _prohibida_ si es la que sospecho que pensabas darle -sonrió Loki. La mujer se encogió de hombros con vergüenza y él tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa. - Thor estará desfogándose como todos en el patio, pero no es ni de lejos el único trabajo que va a desempeñar; a partir de ahora es mi protector, mi guardaespaldas personal, así que todo intento de acercamiento tendrá el doble de castigo. ¿Me explico?

-Sí, dómine. - La mujer se mostró sorprendida, y sinceramente, Loki también. Quería fastidiarla, y lo había hecho, pero ¿asignarse a Thor así, porque sí? Eso era fastidiarse a sí mismo también. Suspiró con agotamiento; lo que le faltaba. Pero no podía echarse atrás, no quería asesinos nórdicos merodeando por su templo ni por su casa, así que Thor tenía que ser ahora su _capricho_. Cuanto menos se pasease por ahí, mejor.

-Bien. Ahora que hemos dejado eso claro -prosiguió-, tengo un trabajo extra para ti. Tony va a traer en un par de días a un gladiador que está catatónico.

-¿Catatónico?

-Ha perdido un brazo, está en shock -explicó-. Tony cree que tal vez una liberación como lo es el sexo pueda ayudarle a salir del estupor, y he pensado en ti. Dentro de lo que cabe, eres la más paciente. No será en la sala roja, no sabemos cómo podría reaccionar, pero sí en una terma, que es más relajante. Prepárate para entonces.

-Así lo haré, dómine. - Natasha se levantó y se fue sin más, pero él la detuvo en la puerta.

\- Espera.

-¿Sí, dómine?

-Dile a Thor que suba. Quiero decirle una cosa.

-Sí, dómine. - Ahora sí, la mujer se marchó. De forma algo más nerviosa de lo que le gustaría, se puso en pie y salió al balcón con prisa. Thor daba vueltas de forma tan mecánica que casi le costó localizarlo entre los otros guardianes que hacían lo mismo; desde luego, estaba entrenado para misiones y cosas del estilo.

Se apoyó en la barandilla cuando vio el pelo rojo fuego ondear por el patio. Natasha fue esquivando camareros, chicas y clientes borrachos y llegó hasta el rubio. Tras una breve conversación, con más espacio físico entre ellos que la primera vez, señaló al cielo. Loki sabía que esa mujer, obediente por delante y rebelde por detrás, diría algo a Thor que lo haría subir con intenciones distintas a las que él esperaba, así que se limitó a meterse de nuevo al despacho cuando vio al gladiador abrirse paso con prisa por la gente. No le convenía que Thor dejara ver su marca a nadie, no fuera que se la señalaran y se llevara las manos a la cabeza, o alguien la reconociera y entonces Loki fuera el que se metiera en un problema. Ya que se había metido en ese problema, él vería cómo salía, pero por lo pronto, tendría que _mentir_.

Thor llamó con cautela antes de entrar. El corazón le golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho, y otra cosa golpeaba contra su falda; Natasha le había dicho, alto y claro, que el jefe quería a su nuevo _muñequito_ con él inmediatamente. No sabía si era un vacile por parte de la pelirroja; sabía por experiencia que las prostitutas que cobran mucho se creen las reinas del mundo y les jode que las rechacen, cosa que él había hecho. Pero tenía ilusiones por su propia habilidad, así que entró y cerró tras él.

Como ya sospechaba, algo no cuadraba en el segundo piso. Un rellano daba a una puerta vistosa, con letras entrelazadas haciendo el nombre de Loki, pero el despacho era evidentemente más corto por dentro que por fuera. Solo era un cuadrado con dos estanterías que ocupaban toda la pared del fondo. A la izquierda, el famoso balcón que daba al templo de Salomón, y a la derecha una mesa baja con vino y fruta. El suelo tenía una esponjosa alfombra, y en el centro, delante de las estanterías, un enorme escritorio macizo lleno de papeles. Ante él había dos sillas, y por detrás, encuadrado con las estanterías, estaba Loki, sentado en un pequeño trono. Tras el asiento, en el hueco entre estanterías, colgaba un tapiz verde con un intrincado mosaico en dorado. La estancia tenía iluminación en ambas mesas en forma de candelabros, y otros tantos estaban en las paredes, sobre la mesa con el vino, y junto al dintel de la puerta que daba al balcón. En la pared en la que estaba la puerta de salida también había otros dos, y una lámpara más grande iluminaba el techo.

-Hola, Thor - Loki le sonrió, y él se acercó con cautela. No es que de pronto tuviera miedo, pero no sabía muy bien lo que le esperaba, por lo que había perdido parte de su entusiasmo. - Gracias por venir tan rápido.

-Creía que debía hacerlo, espero no haberme equivocado. No me habrá mandado la pelirroja cuando no debía, ¿verdad?

-No, para nada, aunque haces bien desconfiando de ella.

-Son todas unas brujas -repitió el rubio, sentándose sin pedir permiso. Loki tenía una pluma de oca en las manos, que meneaba de un lado a otro de forma distraída. Analizó a Thor hasta que este se sintió evidentemente incómodo, y entonces apoyó la cara en la mano que no sostenía la pluma en ese momento. - ¿Por qué crees que te he hecho llamar?

-Eh, según Natasha porque querías verme, aunque el por qué no lo tengo tan claro. - El moreno asintió.

-¿Seguro? Porque es algo que hemos hablado. - Al ver que el gladiador hacía memoria, se aguantó un suspiro impaciente. De pronto no tenía ganas de seguir fastidiándolo. - Quiero que seas mi guardaespaldas, Thor.

-Oh, ¿en serio? - Él asintió.

-La facilidad con la que me has estampado con la pared ha sido… Inspiradora -reconoció, meneando la pluma en la otra mano. - Es cierto que yo tengo ojos en todas partes, pero debería dejar de creerme el hombre más observador de Roma, pues hasta yo puedo ser predecible. Como bien indicabas, podría pensar que estoy a salvo y de pronto dejar de estarlo. - Thor asintió.

-En ese caso voy a ser tu guardaespaldas -dedujo. Loki dejó la pluma y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos sobre la mesa, levantando la barbilla.

-Así es, eres con diferencia el más rápido de todos los esclavos que trabajan aquí, así que no creo que haya mejor candidato. Además, te has adaptado rápido a ser guardián del patio, y has sido sincero cuando has dicho que no te fiabas de las mujeres, apenas has dejado que se te acercara la más peligrosa de todas.

-Experiencia. - Loki sonrió ante su sonrisa tonta, viéndolo adorable. Se centró un poco más en el resto de su cuerpo, y una vez más el sexo acudió a su cabeza. No le importaría probarlo con él, pero descartó el pensamiento alzando la vista.

-Claro. Pero eso cambia tu horario laboral, ahora tiene que ser igual que el mío.

-¿Igual que el tuyo? - El dómine asintió.

-Si yo salgo, tú tienes que salir conmigo, y yo hago vida de día y de noche -explicó-, pero una vida así exige un horario estricto. Para que nos entendamos, si no duermes de noche, querrás dormir de día. Y si no puedes dormir de día…

-Me volveré… ¿loco?

-O te morirás si te duermes a caballo o cruzando la calle -añadió el moreno, poniéndose en pie-. Atento. Yo no abro ni cierro el local, pero estoy aquí si se me necesita. Pero no estoy despierto aquí metido, me moriría del aburrimiento. Tiendo a pasearme por los dos templos a ratos hasta que me da sueño, y entonces me acuesto. - El rubio miró alrededor, sin ver cama alguna.

-¿Dónde? - En respuesta, Loki apartó el asiento y se giró. Tirando del tapiz verde entre las estanterías, el gladiador vio la confirmación de su sospecha; el doble despacho.

Con un gesto para que lo siguiera, Loki se levantó y pasó al otro lado. Esa zona no era un despacho análogo al de hombres, sino directamente un _dormitorio_. Tenía un tocador con un espejo y perfumes, aceites, una pila con agua y una toalla. Un armario, alfombras en el suelo y una mesa con dos sillas en la esquina previa al balcón que, como él ya sospechaba, daba al templo de Afrodita. En la pared más alejada, dejando el armario y el tocador en la pared de la izquierda, pudo ver una enorme cama con sábanas de seda y dosel caoba. Loki se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella, estirando su mano a la mesilla de noche. Para su sorpresa, movió una pequeña palanca, y una especie de burbuja opaca se iluminó como por arte de magia.

-Esto es un regalo de Tony. Es una luz, pero no precisa de llama, observa. - Cogiendo el aparato con una mano, lo giró. Este se puso cabeza abajo, pero la luz seguía ahí, como si una luciérnaga gigante tuviera el _pandero_ encendido ahí dentro. - Es un secreto, por eso está aquí. Este cuarto solo lo conozco yo; nadie se suele fijar en mi despacho; las clientas no tienen necesidad de saber lo que es, solo saben que me asomo y con eso les basta. Los hombres no notan que mi despacho es más pequeño por dentro que por fuera, así que aquí puedo dormir cuanto quiero. Así estoy fresco al llegar al anochecer y al irme al amanecer.

-Vaya, es impresionante -reconoció una vez más con un asentimiento, mirando alrededor. Por ese lado, el tapiz estaba al otro lado del hueco en la pared, y pudo apreciar dos estanterías a ambos lados. Por lo visto, la lectura era algo que sí iba a todo rincón del mundo en el que estuviera el dómine. - Pero a mí me han dicho que no debo dormir, ¿cómo voy a hacerlo? - Loki pareció pensarlo. Si fuera un poco menos _remilgado_ , ofrecería al rubio la oportunidad de compartir cama con él, haciéndolo su amante/guardaespaldas, pero por mucho que le atrajera, no quería enfrentarse a eso.

-Eso es lo único que no tengo claro. He pensado en añadir un catre por aquí, en alguna parte, o tal vez en mi despacho, pero eso sería muy sospechoso.

-¿Y tu cama? - Loki levantó las cejas. Antes de que pudiera responder o siquiera suponer a lo que se refería, Thor se explicó.

-No tenemos que acostarnos, me han advertido muchísimo de cómo te pones, yo hablo literalmente de _compartir_ esta cama -dijo, sentándose en el otro lado. Loki se giró y se lo quedó mirando. -Dios, qué mullida es -masculló, sacándole una sonrisita divertida-, pero quiero decir que es grande. No tendríamos que molestarnos. Si alguien pregunta algún día que por qué subo cuando tú quieres dormir, puedo decir que estoy aquí arriba, contigo, los dos estoicos: tú con tu pluma, y yo detrás, custodiando. Pero en realidad, estamos aquí, cogiendo fuerzas para el amanecer. ¿Qué opinas?

Loki quería opinar que esa capacidad deductiva indicaba su buena educación, pero no quería delatarlo ante él mismo, así que se limitó a asentir quedamente.

-Opino que no es mala idea. Este dormitorio, si bien no estaba pensado para dos, ha recibido visitas antes, y su tamaño permite dichas visitas, así que de acuerdo. - El dómine se puso en pie y se puso el pelo tras la oreja; Thor estaba repentinamente pensativo, pero lo imitó. - En una hora, vuelve a subir. Y te advierto, como intentes hacer algo sexual mientras duermo…

-Me harás algo horrible, caerá fuego del cielo, será el fin del mundo y a mí me comerá una serpiente gigante. Me han advertido -repitió con una sonrisa-. Te respetaré, dómine -sentenció con una reverencia. Loki asintió, y dejó que el rubio levantara el tapiz para él. El mayor apenas gesticuló, pero celebró su gran (e inesperado) paso para acercarse al moreno.

Cuando al fin se marchó, el romano se sentó en su sitio y se abanicó. Quería soltar ironías que hacía años no sacaba a la luz; dobles sentidos que girasen en torno a su persona, de esas que indicaban que estaba _receptivo_ al sexo. ¿Cuántos años hacía que no decía algo así, veía la mirada aprobatoria de un compañero o compañera, y follaban hasta que se saciaban ambos? Muchos, sin duda. Que no tuviera ocasión de hacer algo así le picó por dentro hasta el punto de hacerlo resoplar con molestia.

Por su parte, Thor bajó las escaleras con un trote contento. Tenía permiso para decir a Demetrius su nuevo cometido, y en una hora se metería en la cama con el moreno. Puede que no follaran inmediatamente, pero su atractivo sexual haría el trabajo, como siempre. Seguro que al día siguiente tenía al moreno acurrucado contra él, y al ver su enorme erección, se ofrecía a montarla. Y él complacería a su dómine, claro.

Para eso se había entregado en bandeja de plata.

+++

Al cabo de una hora, Loki bostezó. Aun no tenía noticias de Tony, pero sospechaba que sería una respuesta afirmativa con una hora, así que se levantó, estirándose con pereza. Se iba a asomar al balcón para buscar a Thor cuando este llamó a la puerta.

-Con permiso, dómine, soy Thor. - Loki abrió la boca para responder, pero el rubio ya estaba dentro. Tendría que controlar esa efusividad suya si quería que no lo sacara mucho de quicio.

-Tienes que pedir _permiso_ , Thor, no anunciarte y entrar. Podría haber estado ocupado -advirtió.

-Lo siento -sonrió él, pero cerrando la puerta. Al ver su aspecto, levantó las cejas; estaba manchado de vino en el abdomen y hasta la falda.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? -preguntó con curiosidad. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Un borracho quería a un camarero. Le he indicado que los eunucos para el sexo son los del patio, no los que llevan las bandejas en la entrada, como me ha aclarado Julio antes, pero el tío ha insistido. Cuando ha cogido al crío de la túnica los he separado, pero la bandeja se nos ha caído encima a los dos.

-¿Han echado al alborotador? - El rubio asintió. Loki levantó el tapiz para él en esa ocasión; no quería que le manchara el verde con el líquido. - Bien. Quítate la túnica y aséate un poco, no quiero que hagas que mis carísimas sábanas chinas huelan a vino.

-Sí, dómine.

Thor había ayudado al chico, sí, pero _mal_ _adrede_. Julio era el que estaba mediando en la conversación, pero él se ofreció a coger la bandeja para que no se cayeran las copas, y con un falso desequilibrio se las había tirado encima. No había más túnicas para él en el templo, así que tenía excusa para desnudarse ante Loki. Era un plan tan genial que entró y se acercó al tocador con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. El moreno se acercó a su armario y se quitó con extremo cuidado las joyas, dejándolas en un joyero que tenía ahí dentro. Su capa ya colgaba de una de las puertas abiertas, así que se quitó la túnica y se puso una corta, más cómoda, para dormir. Thor carraspeó, ya desnudo. Tenía un trapo mojado en una mano, y al asomarse, el romano pudo ver su sexo colgando tranquilo entre sus piernas.

-Me he quitado la ropa interior, también estaba manchada -comentó, pasándose el trapo por el abdomen, que estaba pegajoso de vino. Loki ocultó la cara tras la puerta del armario para abanicarse brevemente; ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación. - ¿Tienes algo que prestarme?

-No tengo tu complexión de gigante, aunque lo parezca -respondió con voz tranquila-, así que te quedarás desnudo. Asegúrate de limpiarte bien, con eso debería bastar.

-Sí, dómine. - Thor sonrió para sus adentros y se terminó de limpiar, intentando que su miembro siguiera flácido pese a su emoción. Loki cerró al fin las puertas del armario, dejándose ver, y fue su turno de pedirse fuerza. La túnica que llevaba era ligera, de seda y bastante corta; tanto, que cuando el romano se subió a la cama con una rodilla, con intenciones de tumbarse en el otro lado sin rodearla, casi pudo ver la parte baja de sus nalgas.

Inclinando la cabeza a un lado, al final las vio. Loki se puso de forma relajada el pelo por las orejas y se estiró, de rodillas en el lecho, hasta la lámpara para apagarla. Entonces la luz se fue, y se quedó en la penumbra que permitía la luz de la luna que entraba por el balcón. Cuando se tumbó, rebotando de forma casi infantil, el recorte de su silueta hizo a Thor taparse sus partes, lamentando su suerte; ahora tendría que tumbarse de espaldas porque se le había levantado del todo.

-¿No vienes? - Preguntó el moreno, tapándose con la sábana. El gladiador carraspeó en respuesta y se sentó en el lado disponible.

-Claro, sí. - Tumbándose de forma que le daba la espalda, quedó con la vista fija en la superficie lisa que era el armario. Conforme sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, parpadeó, más cómodo, y pudo distinguir los tiradores de madera y el mueble entero. A sus oídos llegaron las lejanas risas y conversaciones de las mujeres en el patio del burdel. - Apenas se oye ruido.

-Normal, esta habitación sale a lo que antes era un jardín y ahora ocupan mujeres -explicó el romano. Thor intentó calmarse, pero la voz relajada de su dómine lo hacía algo _complicado_. - Ellas son más tranquilas.

-Y se oye la música opacada por la fuente -musitó él. Loki sonrió.

-Por eso los músicos están ahí dentro. A veces ellas suelen pedir piezas, pero la música se pierde por la melodía natural del agua.

-Piensas en todo literalmente -reconoció con curiosidad-, yo nunca llegaré a tanto. Solo de pensar en todos los detalles me aburro y me abrumo a la vez.

-Bueno, yo siempre he sido muy de pensar - Loki se puso cómodo. Ese tipo de conversación era lo menos que se esperaba de un príncipe, por muy bárbaro que fuera su origen; iba en pelotas y se quería acostar con él, pero su voz y su conversación eran educadas. - Desde pequeño. Al final, te fijas en todos los detalles casi sin ser consciente. A veces cansa, claro que sí, pero también trae satisfacción saber que todo está bajo control.

-Esa arma tiene doble filo -advirtió Thor con un suspiro. Por un lado, esa conversación tan _aburrida_ le había bajado la erección y había dado paso a una sana curiosidad, y por otro, ese tema le recordaba a su madre. - A mi madre le costó la vida.

-¿A tu madre? Ellas suelen ser las cautas, de matar a alguien, suele ser al padre. - El rubio sonrió.

-En este caso no. Ella siempre pensaba en todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle, como tú. Pero -rememoró, frunciendo el ceño, evocando recuerdos- un día, gracias a eso supo que había quedado una entrada a casa mal cerrada. Nos estaban atacando y ella mandó sellar todas las puertas, pero sabía que _siempre_ se olvidaban de esa porque estaba atenta a todo -explicó. Loki se dio la vuelta, interesado en su historia, y volvió a ver las cicatrices en la espalda del gladiador- porque era para que entraran ya sabes, las mascotas. Pero alguien esbelto podría pasar. Me ordenó que me escondiera, y ella salió de la habitación, prometiendo que la cerraría y volvería. Los que nos atacaban no tenían por qué conocerla, estaba escondida, y todas las demás estaban cerradas, era algo sencillo.

-Pero no volvió. - La deducción del moreno fue correcta, pues el rubio, que no sabía que le veían, asintió.

-Nunca volvió -suspiró-. Todo fue un caos esa noche, y solo al amanecer pudimos salir a buscarla. Estaba muerta junto a la puerta de los perros. Había logrado cerrarla, porque estaba cerrada _por_ _dentro_ , pero había una espada llena de sangre junto al cierre. Debieron de apuñalarla, ella empujó al intruso, haciendo que se le cayera la espada, y cerró. Fue lo último que hizo.

-Debió forcejear para que la espada acabara ahí. Murió protegiendo a su familia, eso es muy loable. - El romano le pasó, primero con cuidado, una mano por la espalda. Al pillarle por sorpresa, el asgardiano se tensó, pero pronto se relajó de nuevo.

-Fue loable, pero no mereció la pena. Habría preferido morir yo en su lugar.

-Si tu madre hubiera dejado entrar al enemigo en tu casa, habría abierto otra puerta más grande -explicó él con voz tranquila, paseando su mano por su espalda-. Y de ser así, ¿cuántos habrían muerto? Muchos más, ella incluida. Esto sonará mal, pero deberías dar gracias a que solo muriera ella.

-Es curioso, nosotros nunca lo vimos así. - Thor se sonrió con amargura. - Mi padre montó en cólera y juró venganza, volviéndose loco, y metiéndose de cabeza en una guerra que… - Al darse cuenta de que estaba contando de más, carraspeó, intentando salir indemne de ella sin delatarse. - Nos llevó a pelearnos con el granjero de enfrente.

-Ah, que era una guerra de _granjeros_ -murmuró Loki con diversión. Había detectado el cambio de verdad a mentira, y apretó los labios para no reírse. Thor asintió, girando la cabeza para mirarlo por encima de su hombro. Loki estaba tan cerca y tan atento, que juraría que podía distinguir sus ojos verdes brillando de interés.

-Los granjeros del norte son muy salvajes, te lo aseguro. El frío nos cabrea mucho -masculló, girándose de nuevo. Al conocer su ubicación y orientación, ahora lo _sentía_ cerca, y tenía que mantenerse sereno.

-Y dime, _granjero_ con formación militar -se burló el romano, girándose y tumbándose bocarriba. Por los pelos no dijo algo con doble sentido, lo que le hizo morderse los labios antes de hablar. - ¿cómo acabó aquello? ¿Logró vengar tu padre, el señor granjero violento, a tu madre?

-Oh sí, nadie lo pudo parar, aunque tampoco quisimos. - Thor sonrió, más tranquilo. Esa mentira sería más fácil de decir. - Perdió un ojo, pero colgó la cabeza del _otro_ _granjero_ en nuestro comedor.

-Pues qué asco, porque apestaría las comidas. - Loki torció el gesto, arrugando la nariz y sacando la lengua. El mayor se rio.

-Y las cenas y los desayunos. Un día, se cayó la lengua sobre uno de los perros y hasta a él le dio asco que eso le tocara.

-¡Pero no cuentes eso! ¡Qué asco! - Loki rompió a reír y Thor se giró lo justo para verlo. Se tapaba la boca con las manos, tumbado bocarriba, y había levantado una rodilla, porque se había levantado la sábana, que se meneaba con su risa. El rio de nuevo.

-Contarlo no es un asco, _vivirlo_ lo fue. - Ambos hombres se rieron un rato, y al final suspiraron, relajados. Thor, tapado con la sábana también, se puso bocarriba, y ambos (o eso suponía él) se quedaron mirando al techo. Loki se enroscaba un mechón de pelo en el pecho con cansancio, y el rubio agradecía las comodidades de semejante cama, pues se estaba adormilando. - ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-No prometo responder, pero preguntar no debería suponer un problema.

-¿Por qué tienes tantas caras? Quiero decir, con Tony parecías… Muy humano -murmuró-, pero en tu casa te tienen miedo. Aquí te respetan y agradecen hasta las normas que impones, pero tienes el ego subido. Y aquí, estando solos los dos, ni siquiera eres humano, eres… - Loki giró la cabeza para mirarlo con curiosidad, pero el rubio miraba al techo, concentrado. - Dulce y risueño. Me pregunto si es cosa de un trauma, o es que estás loco a secas. También podrías ser el verdadero Dios de las Mentiras del panteón nórdico, pero eso aún estaría por demostrar. - El romano sonrió y apretó los labios para no reír.

-Roma es brillante y cálida, en apariencia perfecta; pero como esclavo -explicó-, sabrás que todos los que se creen alguien necesitan esas _caras_. Hay que ser diplomático con tu superior, fuerte con tus iguales, y superior con tus subordinados. Lo que queda detrás de todo eso suele ser lo que uno es. En mi caso, bueno, estamos a oscuras y no me ves, así que puedo ser… Flexible. Una parte de mí no quiere que veas todo esto, porque podría darte _poder_ para vencerme, pero… No sé -reconoció al final, dejando de enroscarse el pelo en el dedo. En esa ocasión, los ojos azules lo miraron, y era él quien se fijaba en el techo. - Tú has compartido algo, y me ha parecido que debía devolvértelo. Si con eso te das por respondido dímelo, porque no sé qué más decirte.

Loki se giró, esperando no encontrarlo mirándole, pero no fue así. Los ojos azules lo miraban fijamente, y él levantó las cejas, algo asustado. En el mayor se veían las ganas de hacerle _algo_ ; echarse sobre él, besarle, tocarle, tal vez incluso más… Pero Thor vio el nerviosismo de ese pensamiento en Loki, por lo que asintió quedamente.

-Por hoy me doy por respondido. Y no te preocupes, no diré nada a nadie sobre lo adorable que eres, tu pijama sexy o que tienes un cuarto escondido para dormir. Todos seguirán pensando que eres una _divinidad_.

-¡Eh! - El moreno le dio un codazo, pero sonrió de forma agradecida. Era consciente de que lo veía tan bien como él le veía; la luz que entraba por el balcón era más que suficiente para verse sonriéndose, pero decidieron no hablar del tema. Loki asintió con agradecimiento, y le dio la espalda. - Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches. Espera, ¿cómo sabremos cuándo despertar?

-A la hora de cerrar, el templo toca una campana. La oirás, créeme.

Thor se dio la vuelta de nuevo, pero no para darle la espalda, sino para quedarse mirando la del romano. La nuca pálida asomaba tras el pelo que descansaba sobre la almohada, pero no tenía el sexo en su cabeza en ese momento. Solo pensaba que, definitivamente, Loki le atraía, aunque ahora quizás de una forma un poco diferente, más _realista_. Cerró los ojos y se durmió rápidamente.

+++

Loki miró en derredor. Su padre, alto y regio como una estatua, lo miraba tras una bruma negra. Sus sueños siempre solían ser así; el sol estaba opacado por oscuras nubes, una niebla espesa lo distorsionaba todo. El suelo era negro y yermo, y solo veía dos ojos rojos y brillantes, pero sabía que eran de su padre.

Nunca lo entendía cuando hablaba, pero el frío de la niebla le calaba hasta los huesos. Él estaba tras unos barrotes, y sus manos, aferradas a estos, eran escuálidas y estaban sucias. Tenía que salir de ahí, pero tenía frío, y estaba tan malnutrido que le costaba apenas mantenerse en pie. Oyó su nombre distorsionado; le estaba hablando directamente a él. Pudo ver, a ambos lados de su padre, otros pares de ojos aparecer; unos eran verdes, otros, blancos. De entre la bruma, apareció una lanza sujeta a una mano podrida, azul. Iban a atacarle.

Entonces pasó algo raro; un vendaval de aire caliente barrió toda la escena, llevándose las nubes, la niebla y los ojos. la lanza quedó clavada en el suelo, y los barrotes de su jaula se deshicieron, convertidos en arena. La repentina luz lo cegó, y un gigantesco perro se le echó encima, calentándole el cuerpo entero.

Loki abrió los ojos para encontrarse, una vez más, en el dormitorio del burdel, pero en esta ocasión, _acompañado_. En algún momento de la noche, se había ido dando la vuelta, y volvía a estar bocarriba, destapado e inclinado hacia el centro de la cama. Por alguna razón que desconocía, su cabeza no estaba en su almohada de pluma de ocas, sino sobre el duro bíceps izquierdo de Thor, que estaba también girado hacia él. La pierna derecha de Loki estaba sobre las ladeadas de Thor, y la mano libre del rubio sujetaba la derecha suya sobre su abdomen. En algún momento de la noche, seguramente por los giros, su túnica se había subido y estaba arrugada sobre su ombligo, por lo que notaba una tensa erección pegada a su muslo. Thor seguía completamente dormido, respirando tranquilamente contra su sien.

Apenas recordaba ya el sueño, solo que se había despertado porque un animal se le había tirado encima, dándole una sensación casi ardorosa al contacto. _Así que este es el perro que me daba calor_ , pensó. Miró por la ventana; para hacer más fácil los madrugones, se había acostumbrado a no correr las cortinas hasta que se iba, por lo que podía ver que aún faltaba para la salida del sol, aunque debía ser poco tiempo, porque abajo solo se oía la fuente, sin ecos de risas o música escondida detrás. Ya debían estar echando a los clientes, si es que quedaba alguno, y cerrando el burdel.

Ya que el sueño del rubio parecía profundo, por los leves ronquidos que le resonaban en la oreja derecha, se tomó la libertad de mover un poco la mano que tenía entrelazada con la suya para soltarla. Thor, aún dormido, aprovechó para pasar su mano por su abdomen y apretarlo con este acto un poco más a él, dándole todavía más calor. Eso de que no iban a cruzarse en la cama había sido todo un farol, lamentaba Loki, intentando liberarse. Sintió el calor de la erección del rubio como una daga punzando en su muslo, y trató de mirar con curiosidad. Pero no veía nada; no tenía apenas margen de movimiento, así que decidió, ya que solo podía mover las manos, _usarlas_ un poco.

Con la mano izquierda, la que estaba fuera del abrazo y al borde de la cama, sujetó la derecha de Thor, esa que lo tenía agarrado por la cintura. Con eso, redujo la presión del abrazo lo suficiente como para que la derecha se colara entre ellos y diera con el _arma de carne_ del gladiador. Mirando de reojo hacia arriba para comprobar que nada cambiaba, y que el sueño se mantenía igual de profundo, palpó y tomó la medida. Era bastante grande; de hecho, ese tamaño siempre le había gustado; los pocos hombres que habían conseguido sacarle un orgasmo solían tenerla más o menos así (en realidad menos, porque algo tan grande le daba _respeto_ por su culo).

Oyó un gruñido y apartó la mano, asustado. Pero Thor seguía durmiendo, y Loki sentía ya todo el muslo caliente, siendo el lugar de contacto de su miembro el punto que más caliente estaba, hasta casi _quemarle_. Se revolvió un poco, reavivando sus intenciones de separarse, cuando empezó a sonar la campana. El sol al fin empezaba a aparecer por el horizonte, y era hora de cerrar. No sabía por qué, si era pánico o nervios o saber cómo reaccionaría Thor a verlos _así_ , pero se hizo el dormido.

Thor apretó el agarre por el susto, al no esperar el tañido de la campana que estaba escondida entre los dos patios, justo _bajo el dormitorio_. El sonido no se oía en las zonas abiertas y no llegaba a la calle; al revés, solo reverberaba por las paredes del templo, haciendo así que todos los clientes y el jefe supieran que al fin era hora de irse, en el primer caso, y de despertar, en el segundo. El latido del gladiador se aceleró por la sorpresa, y abrió los ojos con un respingo. Lo primero que vio fue un montón de pelo negro ante sus narices, y el eco de la campana, que era contundente, pero breve. Para cuando se paró, él relajó el agarre y dejó caer de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada, recuperándose del susto. Loki, haciéndose el dormido, gruñó de alivio por poder respirar, y entonces el rubio miró hacia abajo.

Movió los labios para decir _vaya_ cuando se percató de que estaban abrazados, y levantó las cejas al ver su erección contra el pálido muslo desnudo. Seguramente por costumbre, Loki estaba aún dormido, porque si no, estaba claro que no se dejaría ver con la túnica de seda enroscada en el ombligo. Su miembro dormía tan tranquilo como él, mientras que el de Thor se estiraba enhiesto y desesperado. Con cuidado, el gladiador quitó su brazo de la nuca del dómine, y logró poner en su lugar la almohada. Loki gimió de alivio y se puso cómodo, relajando el gesto, y él sonrió. Aprovechó para fijarse mejor en la imagen que tenía delante; no se lo había imaginado, el moreno apenas tenía pelo en las piernas, y sus facciones al dormir eran más suaves, pero se veía claramente que no era un eunuco. Por un instante estuvo tentado de tocarse con lo que tenía delante, pero era demasiado arriesgado, así que tocó los bordes de la túnica. Poco a poco, los fue estirando y desenroscando hasta bajarla y dejarla en su sitio, volviendo así a tapar a Loki. Después, hizo lo mismo con la sábana, pero él se puso en pie; tenía que quitarse la erección de encima inmediatamente.

Loki abrió los ojos cuando oyó una puerta abrirse; estaba en la esquina izquierda de la habitación, entre el armario y la pared, y daba a un inodoro y a una salida de agua más grande, que Loki usaba de ducha en las noches de más calor. Cuando Thor cerró la puerta con un resoplido de alivio (seguramente porque agradecía poder masturbarse con calma ahí), se pasó las manos por las piernas, ahora tapadas por la túnica. Parecía que el gladiador no se había planteado hacerle nada, cosa que evidenciaba, una vez más, su educación principesca.

-O que es una buena persona a secas -murmuró, sentándose en la cama. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo, lamentando que el calor pasado por la noche se lo hubiera rizado un poco. Se puso en pie y se estiró, rodeando la cama para alcanzar el espejo y la pila para asearse. Thor salió al cabo de dos minutos, secándose la cabeza con una toalla. El dómine aprovechó para echar un vistazo a sus bajos; efectivamente, volvía a estar flácido sobre sus testículos. - Buenos días.

-Buenos días -respondió con un respingo. Loki sonrió de manera retorcida.

-Qué miedoso te has levantado. Tranquilo, no haber oído nunca la campana tiene ese efecto, no se lo diré a nadie.

-Eh, gracias. - Thor se destapó la cara y se puso la toalla en la cintura. - Me he aseado entero, he pasado calor.

-Me ha pasado igual, debería cambiar las sábanas por algo más ligero -mintió. Thor pensó que si ponía algo más ligero que lo que ya tenían saldrían volando, pero daba por sentado que Loki no sabía que habían dormido juntando sus cuerpos, así que asintió quedamente. Por su parte, el menor se enroscó el pelo y usó un pincho de hueso, parecido a los que llevaría una prostituta de oriente, para mantenerlo ahí. - Voy a imitarte, en seguida tendremos que bajar.

-Yo, vale. - Los ojos azules siguieron la esbelta espalda y el largo cuello recién despejado hasta que se cerró la puerta del baño. Su túnica tenía aún una enorme mancha de vino, pero no tenía repuesto, por lo que se la puso y ya estaba vestido cuando el dómine salió, suspirando.

-Ahora sí me siento fresco. Buenos días. - Repitió de forma más animada. El rubio sonrió.

-Buenos días.

-Veo que has hecho la cama, gracias -dijo, abriendo el armario. Tras vestirse y ponerse las joyas, el romano dejó el pasador de la noche anterior en la pila, y usó un cepillo para soltarse el pelo y alisarlo un poco. Al ser tan largo, tardaría en secarse y eso le delataría, solo por eso se lo había sujetado en vez de lavado. Thor miró la cama hecha por no embobarse con los actos del menor.

-No ha sido trabajo. Es una cama muy cómoda, por cierto -asintió. Loki se puso el pasador y se giró.

-Por supuesto, yo no duermo en cualquier parte. ¿Vamos?

-Sí.

La pareja salió del dormitorio oculto por el tapiz y apagaron las velas del despacho, antes de bajar al patio. Los camareros ya no estaban, así como chicas y guardianes. Solo Demetrius estaba en el sitio, dando voces a unos esclavos con uniforme claro que limpiaban los restos de comida y preparaban el lugar para la noche. Thor se mostró sorprendido; cada vez que miraba el templo, parecía que había más gente trabajando allí. ¿Cuánto dinero ganaba para conseguir semejante cantidad de trabajadores? La villa de Tony era más grande, pero cualquiera diría que su dómine tenía más esclavos. Demetrius llegó a su encuentro con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, dómine. ¿Qué tal el papeleo?

-Agotador y absurdo, como todas las noches -mintió Loki. A Thor le sorprendió lo bien que mentía, pero se limitó a asentir. - El señor gladiador aquí presente necesita aprender a estar solo en pie toda una noche, no ha dejado de moverse -añadió, señalando a Thor. Este se puso rojo de vergüenza, porque no sabía si lo decía como simple mentira o porque había notado _algo_ en la cama. Demetrius le dio una palmada en el hombro, de forma empática.

-Al menos no se ha dormido, lo cual es un logro. Ya que vas a ser el guardaespaldas del dómine, recuerda estar atento, y cuídalo bien. Que paséis un buen día.

-Gracias, amigo. - La pareja se marchó a paso tranquilo. Todas las ventanas y puertas que vio el rubio estaban abiertas, y la fresca brisa de la mañana se filtraba por todas partes. Cuando llegaron a la entrada principal, le sorprendió ver todos los sillones fuera de sitio, en un enorme círculo. Lo que hacía de zona de selección y taberna era ahora solo una taberna, donde las chicas, ahora sin maquillajes, adornos y con túnicas cómodas, desayunaban tranquilamente (o cenaban, según se mirase).

-Buenos días dómine -dijeron casi a coro. Loki las saludó con la mano.

-Espero que hayáis trabajado bien, sin incidentes. - Todas asintieron en mayor o menor medida. Natasha, con una holgada y larga túnica oscura, salió de la entrada a la zona de las cocinas (que ahora no tenía una cortina escondiendo lo que había dentro) con un cuenco de cerámica en las manos.

-Yo me he sentido rechazada por tu nuevo juguete. - Las mujeres ulularon con sorpresa y miraron fijamente a Thor, que frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Loki ignoró la puya y se limitó a sonreír.

-Es mi nuevo _guardaespaldas_ , así que no quiero distracciones. Es mejor que ninguna me lo despiste, no se toca. - _Creía que no le gustaba el sexo_ , murmuraron por lo bajo. _Con ese hombre a mí también me volvían las ganas_ , dijo alguien. La parte del gladiador que aún disfrutaba con las atenciones de las mujeres se alegró, pero el exterior no lo demostró, pues su foco estaba, para su sorpresa, más en Loki de lo que él mismo sospechaba. - Por cierto, esta tarde recuerda que deben llevarte a las termas, mandaré un mensaje a Verina y lo prepararemos todo.

-Allí estaré, dómine. - Los hombres salieron por la puerta principal, y entonces la mente del rubio estalló.

-¿Qué me he perdido? - Loki caminaba tranquilo. Sentía en la nuca los ojos de sus guardianes, ellos estaban obligados (y encantados, si les preguntaban) a vigilarlo desde que salía del templo hasta que lo perdían, que era cuando los arqueros de la casa empezaban a tenerlo a la vista.

-Tu amigo manco sigue catatónico. Tony me ha pedido ayuda, así que hemos ideado un pequeño plan -explicó-. Hay unas termas no muy lejos de aquí, que son lujosas y específicas para mujeres. La dueña es mi informadora, nos hacemos favores como pago, y le voy a pedir que nos preste una sala individual. Ahí, el gladiador se dará un baño con Nat, que es la más paciente de todas las chicas que tengo, y lo ayudará a relajarse y, con suerte, a salir del shock. Iremos a la hora de cierre de la terma.

-Ah, vale. ¿Y mientras? - un esclavo les abrió la puerta principal, y tanto Loki como Thor entraron a paso tranquilo. El dómine se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de arriba abajo.

-Yo tengo que preparar nuestra visita, así que pasaré la mayor parte del día en casa. Eres mi guardaespaldas y no tendrás espaldas que guardar, así que puedes entrenar en el patio, o lo que te apetezca. Solo te necesito cuando vaya a salir. Procura no apestar a vino cuando tengamos que ir a la terma. - Thor asintió. El menor lo despidió con un quedo asentimiento y se encaminó a la casa, donde Darcy lo esperaba con una copa. Tras dársela, le sujetó la capa verde y lo acompañó dentro. El rubio suspiró; por lo visto, su vida iba a ser bastante tranquila. Era uno de los esclavos con más suerte del mundo.

+++

Loki contó la historia de cómo había pasado la noche a su confidente, la esclava de pechos generosos que le preparaba el atuendo de la tarde. Él estaba sentado en el alféizar de una de las ventanas de su cuarto, descartando todo lo que ella le sacaba, y de tanto en cuando miraba al exterior, donde el gladiador entrenaba entre estatuas.

-Eso ha debido de ser refrescante -comentó, guardando la enésima túnica. Loki sonrió; el rubio tenía un pequeño circuito de entrenamiento en la parte de atrás de la casa, al otro lado del establo, donde los pequeños apartamentos de los esclavos incluían los de los guardianes de la casa, pero por alguna razón prefería usar sus estatuas como obstáculos a esquivar. - Quiero decir, cualquier otro te habría manoseado, estoy segura.

-Yo también estoy seguro. Todo esclavo, cuando se cree fuera de la vista de su señor, se porta como lo que es. Si es vengativo, intenta matarlo; si es rencoroso, lo insulta. Y si se cree con suficiente poder, abusa de este. Pero Thor no hizo nada de eso pese a la erección que tenía entre las piernas.

-¿Era grande? -preguntó ella, con curiosidad e interés a partes iguales. Loki la miró, ceja en alto, y ella perdió la sonrisa lasciva. - Lo siento, pero ya no te va el sexo, así que él se quedará a dos velas. Qué menos que dejar paso a otra persona.

-A él no le gustan las mujeres. Le gustan, de eso estoy seguro, pero no _reacciona_ con ellas porque está traumatizado ahora mismo.

-A saber lo que han podido hacer a alguien tan… _así_ como para que coja trauma a todo el sexo femenino. Parece esculpido en piedra por los mismísimos dioses. - _Ya lo creo_ , pensaba Loki. Una vez más, tuvo que descartar el pensamiento de él haciéndole cosas asquerosamente sexuales con un cabeceo. - Si no dejas de descartar lo que propongo, ¿qué te cuesta venir aquí y elegir tú? -preguntó, exasperada, al ver que Loki seguía rechazando sus propuestas de vestimenta. Los ojos verdes se clavaron con desdén en ella.

-Si yo puedo hacer tu trabajo, ¿qué pintas tú aquí, entonces?

La mujer siguió rebuscando en el enorme armario del moreno.

Desde abajo, Thor miró a la ventana en la cual estaba sentado su dómine. Se había quedado por ahí con la esperanza de verlo, y había sido así, aunque tenía que hacerlo con cuidado, pues Loki casi siempre miraba hacia afuera, y no quería que lo pillara mirándole.

Una de las veces, y sin saber por qué, Loki se echó a reír, y él pudo verlo inclinarse y taparse la boca con la mano, agitándose suavemente. Era, sin lugar a dudas, el hombre más atractivo que había visto en la vida. Tras el shock inicial, cuanto más sabía de él, más le llamaba la atención. Casi no quería dejar de sentir rencor hacia las mujeres, porque no quería que estas volvieran a llevarse su mirada lejos de Loki.

Conforme pasaban las horas, más claro tenía que quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a ese hombre.

+++

Cuando los caballos se detuvieron frente a las termas femeninas, Thor vio salir de las mismas a dos personas. Estas cogieron las bridas de sus monturas cuando bajaron, pero esperaron a que él ayudara a bajar a Natasha. Habían pasado al burdel a por ella nada más caer el sol, y ahora estaban ahí, listos para ayudar al gladiador a salir de su estado de parálisis. Loki fue el primero, seguido de la pelirroja, y con Thor cerrando la marcha. Una mujer de pelo castaño, piel tostada por el sol, ojos azules y túnica a juego los saludó con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenidos a las Termas de Diana. - Loki dio dos besos a la mujer, dejando que la pelirroja la imitara. - Hola, Natasha. Cuánto tiempo.

-Ya lo creo.

-¿Os conocéis? -preguntó con curiosidad. La mujer se rio por lo bajo, y la pelirroja lo miró. Aún preguntaba como si fuera un liberto, pero a nadie, Loki incluido, le molestó la pregunta. La prostituta la señaló.

-Su difunto marido me tenía como favorita.

-Pero eso… - Antes de que dijera nada más, Verina negó.

-Matrimonio político, no nos queríamos. Es más, gracias a ella yo no tenía que soportarle, así que la aprecio mucho. - Loki sonrió.

-Cosas de gente civilizada. ¿Han llegado ya? - Verina negó.

-Aún no. Y lo agradezco, no conozco al senador Stark, aunque tú me has hablado mucho de él y he espiado mucho para él a través de ti. He preparado la sala más alejada, para que ningún ruido raro perturbe al hombre. ¿Cómo está?

-Según Tony, igual. - El moreno le tendió el brazo a la mujer, que se agarró de él, y caminaron por la terma. Thor y Natasha los siguieron, y la pelirroja los imitó, agarrándose a su brazo. El gladiador hizo de tripas corazón para ser diplomático y no torcer el gesto, limitándose a acompañarla. - El brazo perdido es el izquierdo. Tenía fiebre, y creemos que eso ayudó a que no fuera del todo consciente de que lo había perdido, pero una vez curadas las fiebres, quién sabe si está catatónico por descubrirse sin brazo o por otra cosa.

-Pobrecito. He despachado a todos los esclavos unas horas y yo misma ayudaré a Natasha con lo que necesite.

Recorrieron la piscina principal por un lado, y el rubio pudo ver bien el lugar; columnas grandes, diferentes bañeras con aguas de distintas temperaturas, zonas de sauna apagadas y el correr de las fuentes. Le recordaba a una terma griega; había mosaicos en el suelo y en las paredes, pues estos aguantan mejor el agua que los murales, pero el sitio parecía bastante elegante. Había oído hablar de las Termas de Diana; era exclusivo para damas, y solían ir mujeres de senadores y con altos ingresos.

Llegaron a un arco que dio a una sala circular con varias puertas. La mujer se giró para mirar a Thor con una sonrisa amable.

-En estas salas, hay pequeñas termas individuales y camas para masajes. Es la zoma más exclusiva de todo el establecimiento. Vosotros esperareis aquí -comentó, señalando unos sillones en el centro. Ya había una jarra de vino y varias copas, así como platos con fruta de aspecto delicioso.

-Estupendo. Prepárate en la sala que Verina diga -ordenó a la pelirroja. Las mujeres se metieron en una sala, y Loki se sentó con un suspiro.

-¿Tan mal está el Lobo?

-No lo sé, solo sé lo que Tony me ha dicho, así que lo sabremos cuando lo veamos.

Casi como si fuera una presentación, un esclavo entró seguido de tres hombres. Tony caminaba delante de un esclavo grandote, que él reconoció del hospital de la villa del senador, que guiaba a Bucky. Su brazo seguía siendo un muñón vendado, pero ya no estaba oscurecido por la sangre. Estaba aseado, pero tenía la cabeza baja y la vista perdida. Loki se puso en pie, y ambos se acercaron. Los dómines se dieron dos besos a modo de saludo, y la voz de Loki sonó de nuevo humana, como cuando estaban en su casa.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Se mueve de manera automática, lo cual hace que no tengamos que cargarlo, pero no ha hablado todavía. - Tony le levantó la barbilla. Los ojos azules parpadeaban, pero no miraba nada en concreto. - Mucho me temo que, si no consigo nada con esto, voy a tener que deshacerme de él. - Thor se sentía culpable. Por él había acabado así, por lo que se acercó y lo cogió de los hombros.

-No sé si me oyes, Bucky, pero si sigues ahí, puedes salir -masculló con esperanza-. Vas despacio, pero te vamos a ayudar. Necesito pedirte perdón, así que no hagas que te despachen, ¿vale?

-Oh, por Júpiter. - Las mujeres, que salían de la habitación, se quedaron sorprendidas al verle. La pelirroja lo miró con algo de lástima, pero la castaña se había llevado las manos a la boca con angustia. - Pobrecito -masculló, acercándose y acercando la mano a su muñón, pero sin tocarlo. Pasó a peinarlo y le sonrió con tranquilidad- Hola, ¿eres Bucky?

No recibió respuesta. Natasha, ya desnuda, se acercó a él y le cogió la mano. Con un gesto, indicó a la otra mujer que se pusiera detrás para empujarlo.

-Ven, cielo. Vamos a ver si puedes seguir así en cualquier circunstancia -sonrió, tirando de su mano. El hombre se movió con algo de dificultad, pero entre las dos lograron meterlo en la sala. Thor se mesó la barba, algo preocupado.

-¿Seguro que esto es lo mejor que se puede hacer por él?

-El sexo es una reacción innata en el ser humano -explicó el esclavo pertenecía al entorno del doctor del senador-, si le sacan una reacción como esa, significará que puede salir de su estado catatónico.

-¿Y si no hace nada?

-No puedo tener algo así a mi cargo -respondió el senador con algo de pesar-, piensa que necesita gente para alimentarlo, moverlo, y como no empiece a ejercitarse, se atrofiará. No puedo tener alguien así, que solo me cuesta esclavos que lo cuiden y no aporta beneficios.

-Si querías un trato más humanitario, haberte quedado como liberto -advirtió Loki con poca preocupación por el futuro del manco. El rubio suspiró. Casi había olvidado el comportamiento que tenía el moreno de cara al exterior.

Se sentaron en silencio en las butacas por unos minutos, pero con aparente interés en acabar con dicho estado de mutis, el senador miró al rubio.

-¿Y cómo te va con Loki? ¿Te trata bien?

-Yo diría que sí, me ha hecho su guardaespaldas. - Tony levantó las cejas, algo incrédulo.

-Curioso, estaba casi seguro de que te pondría en el burdel sin miramientos. ¿Hay algún motivo en especial para que te lo hayas subido a la espalda, querido amigo? -se burló. Su dómine puso los ojos en blanco pero sonrió.

-Hay un motivo muy _grande_ y especial, pero como no fuiste tú el que le cayó así de bien, te vas a tener que quedar sin averiguarlo. -La broma de Loki atizó a Thor en la cabeza como una pedrada. ¿Acaso había soltado un doble sentido? Tony se hizo el falsamente sorprendido, abriendo la boca.

-¡Qué ofensa! Soy tu senador, exijo saber inmediatamente.

-Mala suerte. Otro día si eso -respondió Loki con un guiño. Tony se fijó en Thor y debió suponer que no le había oído aún soltar algo así, porque sonrió de forma comprensiva.

-No te asustes, cuando está cómodo, se porta así. Ha sido todo un privilegio que dijera algo así en presencia de un esclavo, pero eso significa que, a partir de ahora, aunque estés tú delante, lo volverá a hacer. Tenlo en cuenta.

-Yo, vale. - El rubio sonrió, orgulloso y contento por el descubrimiento. Loki volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, pero recordó algo y señaló a la puerta, perdiendo su voz el tono jocoso.

-Oh, por cierto, la dueña de las termas era la mujer que ha acompañado a Natasha. - El senador señaló a la puerta, sorprendido, y su amigo asintió. - Es más humana que nosotros, y se le ha olvidado presentarse por ayudar al chico. Se llama Verina.

-Entonces cuando salga le daré las gracias, y le pediré perdón. - Ante la cara interrogante de su amigo, se puso en pie. - Es que he pedido a Clark que viniera, para hacer amena la espera, ya sabes, y debe estar al caer. Pensaba pedir permiso a la señora de las termas antes de su llegada, pero…

-No te preocupes, yo me ocupo. - Los dos se levantaron y Loki miró a Thor, que estaba en pie no muy lejos del médico de Stark. - Thor, si sale la señora de las termas, dile que un amigo nuestro ha venido. Haremos tiempo en la piscina del caldarium, si no tiene inconveniente.

-Tampoco es que le quede otra -murmuró Tony con diversión. Thor asintió.

-Vale, ¿espero aquí, entonces? - Loki asintió.

-Desde aquí se nos verá, no te preocupes.

-Qué guardaespaldas más concienzudo. - El más alto lo giró con un gesto y se alejaron charlando de forma amena. Thor aprovechó para mirar de reojo al ayudante del médico, y cuando se supieron solos, los dos relajaron el gesto.

-¿Sabes quién es ese Clark? - el aludido asintió.

-Comerciante de grano, es amigo de los dos desde hace mucho tiempo. Son un trío de cotorras cuando se juntan, como si fueran mujeres. - Thor estiró el cuello. Si se ponía en el lado más alejado de la puerta, cerca de donde la sala daba al caldarium, tenía buenas vistas de la piscina. Fue entonces cuando vio lo que estaba pasando. Charlando mientras se desnudaban, a los dos hombres se les había unido un tercero.

Para su sorpresa, se encontró frunciendo el ceño. El nuevo era el más joven de los tres, pero era tan alto como Loki, y tenía un torso fuerte y ancho como el de un luchador. Su cadera era más estrecha en contraste, y tenía menos músculos que él, pero su pelo era negro y estaba ondulado, su sonrisa era amplia y llena de vida, y sus ojos, aunque lejanos, parecían azules como los suyos.

Los tres hombres, ya desnudos, se metieron al agua. Estaban tan entretenidos hablando y mirándose entre ellos que Loki casi perdió el equilibrio, y una rápida mano lo sujetó. Clark lo agarró por la cintura, y el moreno le agradeció con una sonrisa y unas palabras el gesto. Continuaron bajando los escalones de la piscina muy juntos, y él sintió una chispa de celos dándole un calambre en la nuca. La puerta se abrió despacio, y la patricia salió a su encuentro.

-¿Dónde han ido? -preguntó, confusa, al ver a los dos esclavos y a ningún señor. Thor se giró para mirarla.

-Han salido a esperar en el caldarium, un amigo del senador se les ha unido. Te lo iba a pedir pero os habéis olvidado de presentaros. - La mujer se puso roja de la vergüenza, llevándose las manos a las mejillas.

-Ay, es cierto, se me había olvidado, me ha dado tanta pena Bucky que no he podido pensar en otra cosa. Pero está bien, que se bañen, no pasa nada, no hay personal, eso sí, pero…

-¿Iba a decirnos algo del gladiador? -cortó el ayudante del médico. La mujer parpadeó, retomando el tema que les ocupaba, y asintió.

-Ah, sí. Tengo grandes noticias, ha reaccionado un poco.

-¿Cuánto es un poco? - Preguntaron casi a la vez. Ella los miró de hito en hito.

-Pues se ha… En fin, ha nacido una erección en él. No parecía que fuera a reaccionar algo más, pero ha cerrado los ojos, ha parpadeado con prisa, casi ha enfocado la mirada. Yo le sujetaba una mano y la ha apretado, y juraría que ha dicho una palabra durante un momento, pero en su idioma natal, así que yo no le he entendido.

-Me ha dicho Loki que Natasha habla varios idiomas, ¿ella ha entendido algo? - Verina asintió.

-Ha dicho ‘joder’ -sonrió-. No es que sea mucho avance, pero nos hemos tomado la libertad de hacer algo más, a ver si le sacamos otras palabras. Eso alargará la espera, por eso he salido, ¿podéis decírselo a los chicos?

-Yo lo haré -se adelantó Thor. Estaba deseando acercarse y tomar la medida a ese recién llegado que con tanta facilidad estrujaba a Loki; ni Tony lo había sujetado con tanta familiaridad, y eso que apenas podía tenerse en pie aquella vez.

A paso rápido, abandonó la sala espera de la zona de masajes (o como aquello se llamara, pues a Thor le daba igual), y llegó hasta la piscina. Al haber recibido al nuevo al otro lado, estaban sentados en el borde contrario, a unos veinte metros de distancia. Conforme se acercaba, más se le fruncía el ceño; los tres hombres estaban sentados a una distancia desigual; el senador estaba en un escalón más bajo, enseñando solo los hombros, y los otros dos mostraban su cuerpo de ombligo para arriba. Pero, además, estaban sentados tan cerca, que Thor pudo ver que una mano de su dómine estaba bajo el agua, apoyándose en la rodilla de Clark.

Esperaba que eso fuera la _rodilla_ , o diría algo que le costaría caro.

-Traigo noticias -dijo, con voz alta y seca. Les cortó la conversación con su voz grave y potenciada por el eco de un caldarium vacío, por lo que se lo quedaron mirando, asombrados, un par de segundos.

-Dios, qué susto -dijo Tony al fin, cortando, una vez más, el repentino silencio-, ¿es que no sabes que gritar aquí cuando no hay nadie hace eco?

-Es urgente.

-No se habrá muerto, ¿verdad? -preguntó Clark. No debía saber nada del asunto (o eso creía), así que ver que preguntaba como si lo supiera todo solo le hizo cruzarse de brazos con molestia.

A Loki eso le _gustó_ , aunque no lo exteriorizó. Él solo era cariñoso con tres personas en el mundo; con la mujer que le conseguía información para tenerla contenta y adulada, a Tony por amistad y adulación, y a Clark por la misma razón. Quizás, al ser él ya de por sí joven y cariñoso, lo tocaba un poco más, pero los celos eran un buen reflejo del interés del gladiador en él, por lo que se sintió poderoso. De hecho, se apoyó en el hombro de Clark sin dejar de mirar a Thor.

-Thor, deja que te presente. Este es Clark Kent, britano liberto y comerciante de grano. Nos provee de gran parte de la materia prima con la que hacemos comida para todos mis esclavos y yo mismo.

- _Encantado_ -masculló, apretando la mandíbula. Lamentablemente, la sonrisa de Clark era tan pura que le frustró; sentía que estaba mal cagarse en él cuando parecía tan majo.

-¿Qué te ha dicho la señora, rubiales? - El gladiador recordó entonces la presencia del senador, relajando del todo el gesto.

-Eh, que han conseguido que reaccione un poco.

-¡Eso es genial! -celebró Clark, tocando la rodilla de Loki e inclinándose para tener contacto visual con Tony. Este asintió también, complacido, y el moreno de pelo largo se peinó con ceremonia.

-¿Y qué ha dicho?

-Poca cosa, ha soltado un taco, seguramente por un orgasmo, pero dicen que ha enfocado la vista un momento y apretado las manos, y van a ver si lo espabilan un poco más.

-Ojalá lo consigan, creo que ese chico podría tener futuro pese a haber perdido un brazo. - Loki se lo quedó mirando, pero antes de preguntar nada, miró a Thor.

-Gracias, vuelve a la sala redonda y tráenos más noticias en cuanto las haya.

-Sí, dómine. - El gladiador se fue, bufando, y Clark miró a su amigo con la sorpresa pintada en los ojos.

-¿Ese es tu guardaespaldas? -preguntó, incrédulo. Loki le quitó la mano de encima encogiéndose de hombros, pero recreándose por ser el centro de atención por un momento.

-Así es, lo tengo desde ayer.

-El chaval se ofreció en bandeja a Loki solo por la carita de pecado que tiene -se burló Tony -. Ni siquiera necesita protector, ya tiene siempre a veinte arqueros vigilando su espalda cuando sale.

-Eso Thor no lo sabe, ni pretendo que lo sepa -reconoció él, mojándose el pelo. Clark seguía con la mirada al rubio mientras se alejaba a paso molesto-. Yo no tengo gladiadores y él lo es, ¿qué otro puesto podría darle? El templo ya tiene guardianes hasta en el baño[1].

-Siempre viene bien un guardián nuevo, y si lo pones para atender clientes yo lo pediría -reconoció el más joven con un suspiro. Tony se estiró para darle con una mano en la pierna a modo de consuelo.

-Ya, ya sabemos que te gustan grandes y violentos, pero este es un pedazo de pan pese a la cara que tenía.

-Estaba celoso -admitió Loki. Sus amigos se lo iban a restregar si él no lo decía, así que era preferible adelantarse-, quiere acostarse conmigo. No me extraña, entendedme, pero el sexo es tan asqueroso…

-Loki, te lo hemos dicho mil veces -Tony se mojó la cabeza mientras Clark le daba un toquecito cariñoso en el brazo con el codo-, es asqueroso porque lo ves desde fuera y no tienes conexión con lo que pasa. Desde dentro es…

-Impresionante -terminó el más joven-, si se hace bien, claro.

-Esa es la cosa. Las chicas enseñaron a dos o tres antes de complacerme para asegurarse de que sabían hacérselo a un hombre, y acabé de todo menos complacido -masculló con una mueca-. Lo tengo claro, no valgo para el sexo. Lo echo de menos, sí, pero con pensarlo me basta.

-A nadie le basta con pensarlo -rio Clark. Tony asintió también.

-Hasta yo me veo en la tesitura de echar alguno de vez en cuando, porque es algo que siempre se echa de menos, y aunque no es ni de lejos como era con Pepper, los agradezco y disfruto. Tú tienes que ser virgen otra vez a estas alturas, ¿hace cuánto que no metes?

-¿O te _meten_? Porque es evidente que eso es lo que tú necesitas -coincidió Clark. Loki los miraba de hito en hito, pero puso los ojos en blanco, alejándose de los dos.

-Seréis cotillas -bufó, aunque poco ofendido. El más joven sonrió, mirando a lo lejos. Podía ver la cabeza rubia mirando en su dirección.

-Ese gladiador se muere por echarte un polvo. - _Oh, oh, conozco esa cara_ , pensó Loki cuando lo vio meterse al agua tras él. No se oponía a los besos, y menos con sus amigos, pero Clark siempre lo besaba con intenciones peligrosas y no siempre quería aceptarlos, pues no era el juguete de nadie. - Lo lógico sería que quiera ser tu favorito, todos hemos tenido uno de esos, pero ¿qué hay de malo en aceptar? Además, el sexo no implica favoritismos, observa.

-Clark no me jodas -advirtió, aunque se dejó hacer.

Thor sintió su piel poniéndose de gallina y la sangre hervir en sus venas cuando vio lo que Clark había hecho. Tras perseguir a un reticente Loki por la piscina unos metros, lo había enganchado de la cintura y le estaba metiendo la lengua con un beso. Tony se rio tan alto que llegó la risa hasta él, pero no le hizo la misma gracia. Él no sabía que Clark era exclusivamente pasivo; solo sabía que era grandote y fuerte, amigo de Loki, y que él estaba _correspondiendo_ el beso, y eso le cabreaba. Entendía que no estaban al mismo nivel, pero había compartido cosas con Loki que sospechaba, este no había enseñado a los otros dos, así que, ¿por qué él no podía besarle?

El patricio había apoyado sus manos en sus hombros para que no se arrimara de más, pero tal y como vio Thor desde lejos, sí que correspondió el beso. Aunque usó la lengua, conocía a Clark, por lo que solo disfrutó del contacto sin sentir atracción sexual o necesidad de seguirlo cuando este se apartó. Tony aplaudió a dos metros, cuando dejó de reír, asomando solo sus hombros, su cabeza, y sus manos.

-Sois unos actores grandiosos, de verdad. Yo también quiero un besito, ya que estamos.

-Hoy no cuentes con el mío, Clark lo ha hecho a traición aunque sabe que eso no me gusta -se quejó él, arrugando la nariz.

-Haberme evitado entonces. - El joven chapoteó contento, abrazó a su amigo con mimo, y pasó a besarlo con la misma pasión que había besado a Loki segundos antes. Este resopló con molestia y miró a su espalda. Thor tenía las manos hechas puños, y nada más hacer contacto visual, le lanzó dardos con los ojos y le dio la espalda. Él suspiró; la pasión era algo violento en el buen sentido, pero los celos traían siempre malas consecuencias.

Al cabo de un rato, el patricio más joven se fue, y los otros dos dómines volvieron por donde habían venido. Ya estaban secos y vestidos, pero Loki se escurría el pelo, lamentando no tener un peine a mano. Abriría alguna puerta para buscar uno, pero no tenía ganas; sentía la rabia de Thor en la sala de espera, y eso le quitaba todo interés en hacer movimientos inesperados.

Verina y Natasha salieron al fin, ambas con aspecto agotado.

-Qué calor hemos pasado con el agua -se quejó la pelirroja. Para poder maniobrar con el hombre, habían pensado que era mejor usar la flotabilidad del líquido, pero habían acabado renqueantes.

-Hemos podido meterlo, pero nos cuesta sacarlo, no conseguimos subirle las piernas a los escalones -lamentó la castaña. Tony chasqueó los dedos.

-Para eso están nuestros ayudantes masculinos. Chicos, sacad a Bucky de esa trampa para cangrejos. - Los aludidos se metieron en la estancia, y él miró a la dueña de las termas. - Antes no nos hemos presentado, mis disculpas. Me llamo Tony.

-Lo sé, Loki me ha hablado muchísimo de ti, es un placer conocerte al fin -la mujer lo reverenció con educación y se peinó con una mano. Tenía el pelo mojado y agarrado en alto con una cinta empapada. - Hablo por Natasha cuando te digo que tengas paciencia, hemos conseguido que reaccionara, hay esperanza para él.

-Solo por asegurarme, ¿qué entendéis por _reacción_? - La pelirroja asintió.

-Las típicas del sexo, algún taco, en un momento dado me ha agarrado el pelo -explicó-. El agarre era tan fuerte que la señora ha tenido que agarrarle la mano para que me soltara. - La aludida asintió.

-La segunda vez, ya en el agua, ha buscado mi mano y me ha mirado fijamente -relató con emoción-, y ha fruncido el ceño. Se ha debido preguntar quién era, pero… Bueno, eso ha sido todo.

-Luego las reacciones han vuelto a lo mismo, las automáticas -continuó la pelirroja-. Debo decir que no esperaba las del agua, me he quedado fuera de juego unos segundos. - Tony levantó las cejas, sorprendido. Los esclavos sacaron al gladiador con menos esfuerzo que ellas, y comprobaron con sorpresa que sus pasos eran algo más fluidos.

-¿Pese a su estado catatónico? - Verina retomó la conversación.

-Sí, yo he tenido que sujetarla y… Bueno, eso ha sido todo -carraspeó con vergüenza. Había sido raro estar ahí mientras la prostituta se acostaba con el gladiador, pero lo relevante ya lo habían comentado. Tony miró a su amigo, al gladiador, y después a su amigo de nuevo.

-Ha sido un éxito. ¿Te importa que lleve al chico con Natasha estos próximos días? Intentaremos que reaccione con otras cosas en casa, pero esto podría ayudar, al fin y al cabo, ya se mueve mejor. - Loki asintió.

-Por supuesto, Natasha se hará cargo de él, con ayuda o sin ella.

-Estupendo. En, digamos, dos días vamos para allá, haya cambios o no. Aunque seguramente los haya. - Dándose la mano para formalizar el contrato, todos se encaminaron a la salida. Con sorpresa, todos comprobaron que, efectivamente, ahora era más fácil hacer moverse al catatónico; reaccionaba más deprisa, y hasta en una ocasión pareció llevarse un respingo cuando una de las chicas resbaló con el agua, al pasar junto a la zona en la que los dómines se habían bañado. Bucky agarró a Verina por el brazo para que no se cayera, pero necesitaron ayuda para que la soltara.

Ya en el exterior, con la ayuda de Thor lo subieron al caballo del médico, y el senador se marchó. Mientras traían los caballos de Loki, Natasha y Thor, la patricia apartó a su amigo un par de metros para susurrarle un secreto.

\- Natasha ha estado desmayada casi dos minutos enteros -relató con vergüenza. Loki frunció el ceño.

-¿Tanto? -ella asintió, mirando de reojo a la pelirroja.

-Creo que han sido dos minutos. Bucky la tiene… Grande, y ella se ha corrido bastantes veces, y no me extraña. Tengo que confesarte algo -añadió, poniéndose roja-, y es que cuando ella se ha desmayado, ha sido en el agua, por lo que la he ayudado a apoyarse en el borde, y él… Me ha agarrado a mí.

-¿Cómo que a ti? ¿Te ha? -preguntó, mirando hacia su pelvis. Ella asintió.

-Yo llevaba la túnica, pero él la ha apartado con la mano, me ha sujetado de la cintura casi en el mismo movimiento, y me ha sentado encima de él. He tenido que taparme la boca por la sorpresa, no quería asustar a nadie.

-Pero Verina… -su preocupación se volvió confusión cuando ella negó.

-En menos de dos minutos, antes de que Nat volviera en sí, me he corrido como hacía siglos no me corría, Loki -suspiró-. Qué tamaño, y qué movimientos, ha sido espectacular. Ni mis amantes tienen esa habilidad, y eso que estaba catatónico.

-Querida amiga, vas a tener que resumir, porque no entiendo lo que quieres decirme con todo eso y me hace sentir estúpido.

-Perdón -sonrió ella-, pero creo que ha conectado más conmigo que con ella. Con Nat era… Como más _mecánico_ , pero a mí, juraría que me ha besado la nuca -reconoció con vergüenza. Loki se preguntó si a ella le había gustado el gladiador por cómo de rojas se pusieron sus mejillas. - Por eso, me gustaría saber si… Si le encuentras espabilado el próximo día, pregúntale si me recuerda.

-Está bien, pero no sé qué esperas que haga con la respuesta. Si no te recuerda…

-Si no me recuerda no pasa nada. Si me recuerda, bueno… Ya hablaremos.

Loki pensó que las mujeres estaban locas, pero aun así asintió. Sus caballos llegaron de mano de dos esclavos de las termas, la pelirroja se subió tras el rubio, y él despidió a su amiga con un cariñoso abrazo antes de subir al suyo. El trayecto fue tranquilo; el caballo del dómine iba delante, y la pelirroja decidió aprovechar el momento para cambiar la balanza hacia su lado. Sabía que a Loki el guardaespaldas le gustaba, pero por esa cara de asco que ponía al sexo desde hacía años, sabía que no se lanzaría a tenerlo de consolador. Precisamente por eso, ella podía intentar atraer al rubio. Se apretó a su espalda cuando el caballo se sacudió un poco, apretando sus pechos contra esta.

-La señora Verina me ha dicho que el dómine estaba con sus amigos ahí fuera, ¿cómo estaban Tony y Clark? - El rubio apretó las bridas con molestia; estaba tan aliviado por saber que no había condenado al otro gladiador que casi no recordaba lo que había pasado con ese _tema_.

-Bien, se han dado un baño y han hablado, supongo. - Al detectar la molestia en su voz, la pelirroja se sintió con suerte; los celos en un hombre son un buen detonante para mandarlo a los brazos de otra persona. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, la atención de Thor al fin se iría de Loki y podría pasar a otra. Y ella sería esa otra, claro.

-¿Y solo han hablado? Qué recatados, sería la preocupación.

-¿A qué te refieres? -ella se sonrió. Había mordido el anzuelo.

-Bueno, Tony es mayor para Loki, y ambos son pasivos, pero Clark es _distinto_ -mintió. Ella sabía que los gustos de Tony, Loki y Clark coincidían, pero no lo suficiente como para gustarse entre ellos. A los dos mayores les gustaban los grandotes, pero Clark era exclusivamente pasivo, así que eso lo descartaba para ellos. Además, a los tres les gustaban con cuerpo de gladiador, lo que hacía que el más joven no los viera como algo que no fuera hermanitos achuchables. Literalmente, no se veían útiles más que para besos tontos cuando se aburrían o iban muy borrachos. - Anda que no se han entretenido entre ellos en las bacanales romanas. - Se incorporó lo justo para que sus labios pudieran susurrar al oído del rubio. Sonrió al ver que la piel de la nuca estaba erizada de rabia. Lo que ella decía contradecía los rumores que los guardianes le habían dicho a la cara, pero al ser nuevo ¿quién decía la verdad? Solo tenía la palabra de cada uno, no podía distinguir quién era más de fiar. - Yo los he visto, Clark poniendo a cuatro patas a Tony mientras se la chupa a Loki, o Loki en el centro de ese delicioso bocadillo, con la boca ocupada con el senador, y el culo abierto por la polla de _Clarky_.

Thor tiró con tanta fuerza de las bridas en un arrebato que el caballo se quejó y se alzó sobre sus dos patas traseras. La mujer gritó del susto y se agarró con fuerza para no caerse, mientras Loki se giraba, asustado.

-Pero bueno, ¿qué haces? No le hagas eso a mi pobre caballo. - Al volver a su posición inicial, el caballo dejó ver la cara de furia del gladiador y la de susto de la mujer. El moreno los miró de hito en hito, y detuvo el andar ahí mismo. - Natasha, baja del caballo. - Al no esperar ser descubierta, ella tragó saliva.

-Pero dómine…

\- He dicho al _suelo_. - Thor pasó de la rabia a la confusión. Aún le golpeaba el corazón con fuerza en el pecho y en las orejas, pero debía concentrarse en el presente, y no en la imagen mental que la prostituta le había hecho ver. - ¡Halcón! - Al cabo de unos segundos, alguien saltó de un tejado a una palmera cercana. Con un arco a la espalda, se deslizó por el tronco y llegó al suelo, sacudiéndose las palmas enguantadas y caminando hasta ellos. La pelirroja bufó; sabía que estaba en un lío. - Tú la acompañas al templo. Los dos a pie.

-Sí, dómine. - Antes de que Thor dijera algo, el moreno retrocedió un par de pasos con un leve tirón a las bridas de su montura, y miró con dureza y la espalda recta a la mujer.

\- Vuelve a mentir en mi presencia y te bañaré en agua hirviendo como si fueras un trozo de carne en una olla -advirtió-. Pasarán días hasta que la rojez de ese calor se vaya de tu estúpida piel, y echarás de menos que la única molestia que sientas sean mordiscos o pellizcos en tus carnes. ¿He hablado claro?

-Sí, dómine. - Ella bajó la cabeza. El arquero se rascó la nuca con incomodidad; justo él era amigo de la chica, pero no podía discutir la decisión de su amo. Loki giró el caballo y lo espoleó para apretar el paso.

-Vamos, Thor.

-… Sí, dómine. - El rubio lo alcanzó con un par de sacudidas a sus bridas y redujeron el paso. Se lo quedó mirando un par de segundos, pero al final relajó sus hombros. Ahora era el dómine el que parecía molesto. - Cómo sabes lo que estaba…

-La conozco. Y no es la primera persona que se dedica hoy a cabrearte -añadió al cabo de unos segundos, aún estoico y con voz severa. - Te han advertido sobre lo malas que son, tú mismo no te fías de ellas, así que estaría bien que fueras fiel a tu instinto y no hicieras caso a lo que una mujer te dice -advirtió. Thor asintió.

-Lo sé. No la estaba… Bueno, la estaba escuchando, pero no creyendo precisamente.

-Eso dímelo cuando no hayas hecho daño a uno de mis caballos por un tirón enfurecido -discutió con molestia-. Ningún animal debe sufrir la incompetencia de un humano. No tengo protector desde el aire, así que vamos a darnos prisa -dijo, apretando el paso.

Thor no se preguntó a qué había venido eso de protectores desde el aire, y ni siquiera reparó en que de verdad un arquero los había estado siguiendo por los tejados todo el tiempo. Se limitó a seguirlo, a llegar al templo por la zona de Afrodita, y verlo entrar en él, dejándolo a él en el establo. Dejó su caballo, y se disculpó tocándole el morro. Aunque menos, conocía a los guardianes de ese lado, por lo que los saludó y entró.

Pudo apreciar la entrada de esa zona a duras penas, porque uno de los guardianes le indicó que debía alcanzar a Loki si quería pasar al otro lado. Ellos no tenían llave para cambiar de zona, solo los jefes, y él no había conocido ni visto aún a Val. Apretó el paso, y lo alcanzó en el patio. El ambiente relajado y festivo de las mujeres, con menos carga sexual que el de los hombres, le dio perspectiva. Había estado celoso hasta un punto perceptible, y por eso Loki estaba molesto.

No dijo ni una palabra, pero agradeció con una sonrisa que el dómine abriera la puerta falsa al final del patio, en el palco al final del patio, y lo dejara pasar primero.

Llegaron en silencio al despacho, de la misma forma se desnudaron (en el caso de Thor) y se metieron en la cama. Se durmieron sin apenas dirigirse la palabra, y a la mañana siguiente, para el tañido de la campana que lo despertó de un susto, el moreno ya estaba vestido y cepillándose el pelo. Aún sin mediar palabra, salieron rumbo a la casa.

+++

Al subir más el sol, todo parecía tranquilo. Thor no quiso arriesgarse por si acaso, así que se limitó a entrenar con otros vigilantes de la casa en la zona habilitada para ello, tras la casa, y lejos del patio lleno de estatuas. Loki no apareció por ahí, aunque nadie lo esperaba, por lo que pudo entablar algo de amistad con los esclavos de la casa, que no parecían coincidir apenas con los del templo.

Por lo visto, Loki tenía ambos entornos tan diferenciados, que Thor era el primero después del dómine que se movía con esa frecuencia entre ambos _mundos_. No quería hacerlo, sentía que se metería en un lío de hacerlo, pero en un descanso, sentados en una fuente que había para que ellos se refrescaran, preguntó.

-¿Qué cosas enfadan a Loki? Sexo aparte.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Lo has cabreado? -Preguntó Caio, su compañero de entrenamiento, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-No directamente, pero no me habla desde ese incidente así que he debido de tener algo de culpa. Estaba relacionado con un amigo suyo, Clark Kent. - El muchacho, de pelo castaño rizado y ojos marrones, pareció pensarlo un poco.

-El dómine solo tiene dos amigos como tal; el senador y Clark Kent -explicó rascándose la barbilla-. No sé muy bien cómo se conocieron, pero al ser los únicos que lo aguantan, es normal que los proteja. No suele dejar que nadie se meta con ellos.

-¿Pero son solo amigos, o son algo más? - Para su vergüenza, Caio se rio.

-Has dicho _sexo aparte_ porque entendías eso, no me jodas. Si es porque los has visto besarse, se dan esos besos con lengua porque los romanos son así, pero Loki _jamás_ tendría sexo con ellos. El senador es viudo y amaba muchísimo a su mujer, y es cliente de Loki en la zona de Salomón -explicó-, y Clark es cliente también de Loki, pero por Afrodita. Le gustan los gladiadores, que lo pongan a cuatro patas, ya sabes.

-Joder -se lamentó Thor. _Si es que hay que odiar a las mujeres_ , pensó, rascándose la frente. - Gracias por la aclaración.

-¿Es que no te ha castigado? - Thor negó, confuso.

-No, ¿acaso debería? Fue Nat la que me contó mentiras al oído. - Caio se encogió de hombros.

-No le gusta que haya falsos rumores por ahí campando a sus anchas, así que suele castigar a ambas partes. O le caes bien, o has tenido suerte. En cualquiera de los casos, yo de ti no volvía a cuestionarle. No veas lo original que es poniendo castigos.

Thor miró hacia la casa. Era muy posible que esa pequeña porción de valiosa información le hubiera dado una _idea_.

+++

Loki cerró el pequeño cofre que tenía encima de su mesa, en su despacho, y se echó hacia atrás en su silla con un resoplido cansado. Hacía mucho que sabía que sus esclavos no le robaban (le tenían demasiado miedo o respeto), pero le gustaba controlar que le obedecían de verdad, y por eso solía contar las ganancias él mismo. Como era lógico, las cuentas cuadraban, así que se puso en pie y cogió el cofre tras cerrarlo con llave. Pesaba un poco, pero por suerte, la habitación en la que guardaba la recaudación no estaba lejos. Llamaron a la puerta cuando él estaba en el centro de la estancia, así que resopló de nuevo; si no era un invitado, el incauto que entrase cogería el dinero.

-Soy yo, Thor -dijo el gladiador, entrando. _Qué habíamos dicho de pedir permiso en vez de anunciarse_ , pensó Loki, pero igualmente sonrió.

-Mira, en el momento perfecto. Coge. -Antes de preguntarse _el qué_ , el gladiador tenía el cofre en las manos. - Y ahora sígueme. - El rubio obedeció, pero no manteniendo el silencio.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Depende. Si quieres decir tonterías, te prefiero callado.

-Si consideras una disculpa una tontería entonces me callo. - El dómine paró en el pasillo, ante la puerta contigua a la de su despacho, y echó mano de una llave que escondía bajo su muñequera antes de mirarlo.

-Pedir perdón suele ser de sabios, así que adelante. - La puerta se abrió con un chasquido, y Loki se adentró. Thor lo siguió con el cofre y se quedó boquiabierto al ver esa sala. No había ni una sola cosa fuera de sitio; había estanterías ordenadas y pilas de cofres y arcones cuadrados de diversos tamaños tras carteles que indicaban su objetivo: _impuestos_ , _comida_ y _regalos_ entre otros.

-¿Pero cuánto dinero tienes?

-Eso no suena a disculpa -se burló Loki, apoyado con la espalda en la puerta y la mano en el pomo. Thor miró el cofre y al dómine, que cabeceó a un hueco entre los cofres que había tras el cartel de _Templo_ – _Beneficios_. - Tu sueldo sale de esta sala, así que ni se te ocurra entrar a robar o te estarás robando a ti mismo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que este dinero no es el tuyo propio? - La sonrisa de Loki lo dejó con la incógnita, pero negó; no era ese su objetivo al entrar en la casa. - ¿Dónde podemos hablar? - Loki lo hizo salir de la sala, cerró con llave, y le instó a seguirlo con un cabeceo. De vuelta en el despacho, Thor comprobó que, una vez más, _bienvenida sea la lectura_.

Balcón aparte, los únicos huecos donde no había estanterías era porque tenían lámparas, todas de las de siempre (nada de _luciérnagas luminosas_ de Stark, seguramente porque asustarían a todo el que no las conociera, y Loki recibía ahí visitas ajenas). En una esquina había dos sillones cómodos junto a una mesa con vino y fruta y, en el centro, presidiendo la sala, un escritorio con una ornamentada silla; el trono particular de Loki. Un montón de rollos de papel se acumulaban en la mesa, listos para firmar o leer, o ya firmados y leídos. También había tablas de cera con anotaciones, pero el moreno las apartó al sentarse.

-¿Y bien? Creo que se me había prometido una _disculpa_ -murmuró, poniéndose cómodo. Thor asintió; ver salir la cara real de Loki cuando estaban solos era una buena señal. Esperaba no estar lanzándose de cabeza a un precipicio, pero no pudo pararse a pensarlo.

-Y me disculpo. Me gustaría decir que no creí a Natasha, pero con todo lo que me habían dicho de ti y de las mujeres, con lo que yo mismo sé de ellas, debo reconocer que me chocó ver que Clark te besaba con lengua. Eso me sacó de mis casillas, y todo es porque como imagino que sospechas me gustas, y no te equivocas. - Loki perdió la chispa de diversión que decoraba sus ojos, y Thor precipitó sus palabras, esperando que le dejara decirlas todas antes de que le gritara o se acabara el mundo, como bien le habían prometido. - Sé que no te gusta el sexo, y discrepo porque creo que lo que te puede dar asco es que no lo estás haciendo con alguien que de verdad te guste, yo mismo lo hacía con mujeres que me daban un poco igual y el nivel cambia radicalmente pero, lo que te quiero decir con esto es que, por mucho que yo quiera acostarme contigo, con lo poco que sé de ti ya me reafirmo en que… Con eso me _basta_. - Mirando hacia el balcón, el techo y sus pies (cualquier cosa menos los ojos verdes), continuó. - No te pediré sexo ni te molestaré más si me pongo celoso, me gustas lo bastante como para no querer imponerme a ti. Y eso es algo que no he hecho nunca, por lo que me costará, pero… Si me permites seguir siendo tu guardaespaldas y puedo dormir contigo en el templo, me _conformaré_.

Loki se quedó tan callado, que el rubio acabó por mirarlo. Con una pose estudiadamente relajada en su silla, lo miraba fijamente, con una mano frotando su barbilla y su mejilla de forma distraída.

-¿Quieres un beso? - El rubio frunció el ceño, confuso. Algo raro había en su tono de voz, y sus siguientes palabras lo corroboraron. - Con lengua. Para no sentir celos -añadió-. Tal vez, si tienes lo que tienen los demás, los celos desaparezcan. No pareces mala persona, Thor, así que no me importa. - Eso ofendió al asgardiano casi tanto como una burla en su cara. Negó quedamente.

-No quiero un beso. Lo dices como si fueran un par de denarios con los que comprarme bebida -añadió con ofensa-, y yo no te estoy pidiendo un beso como si fuera un favor o monedas. No te creas magnánimo dando a un esclavo lo que quiere.

-Te estás ofendiendo. - Con voz tensa, Loki se incorporó. Quería burlarse de Thor aprovechando su confesión, y tarde se había dado cuenta de que no iba a reaccionar con la misma confusión graciosa de otros esclavos. Él no era romano, y por no recordarlo, iba a meterse en un lío. Pero no podía ceder, había empezado una jugada y tenía que acabarla. - Tú me seguiste y ofreciste con una cosa clara en tu cabeza, que era acostarte conmigo. Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, los dos lo sabíamos. Yo sabía que no lo ibas a conseguir, y tú, que te crees un niño rico, hasta las cejas de confianza en tu atractivo, creíste que sí. ¿Y ahora esperas diferenciarte del resto fingiendo que vas a respetar que no soy nada tuyo? Te ofrezco un poco de lo que quieres para que te saques esa fantasía tonta de la cabeza. Si no la quieres, no la tomes, pero no vas a tener más oportunidad que esta. Tú eliges.

-Pues elijo NO -bramó él en voz alta, grave y autoritaria, señalándole acusadoramente con un dedo-, nunca besaría a una serpiente que me mira con ojos de desdén y chulería. Antes me corto la lengua.

-En eso puedo ayudarte -se burló Loki en respuesta. ¿No quería acostarse con la cara bonita que había visto? Ahora veía al real, a la serpiente a la que nadie tosía. - Saca la lengua, y mandaré que te la corten. El resumen es que se te pase esa _tontería_ que te ha dado conmigo y dejes de decirme gilipolleces.

Thor no entendía esa extraña bipolaridad que tenía el moreno. Todos los guardianes decían que tenía algo raro, y él quería pensar que solo eran capas de protección o algo así, pero Loki cambiaba de tercio con tanta facilidad que le costaba seguirle el paso. De pronto era un amo déspota y odioso, y todo porque él había reconocido que le _gustaba_. Durante un instante, recordó un consejo que le habían dado; que no revelara que tenía sentimientos reales y fuertes hacia él, o lo usaría para molestarle. Pues bien, eso era lo que pasaba, al parecer.

Gruñendo por no gritar, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Loki chasqueó los dedos, y lo detuvo con voz irónica y orgullosa.

-Pa, pa, pa, pa, ¿qué haces? Para salir, _esclavo_ , tienes que pedir permiso. - El gladiador apretó los dientes. No iba a humillarle hasta ese punto.

-Pagaré el castigo que me impongas -advirtió, sujetando el pomo como si nada-, porque ni loco le pido permiso a una asquerosa serpiente para salir de su escondite.

El rubio abrió con tanta fuerza que la puerta de madera se estampó contra la pared con un sonido seco, y apagó unas velas que había cerca. Loki frunció el ceño con ofensa y el latido desbocado. Era una serpiente, un cabrón, eso no le pillaba por sorpresa. Pero que él hubiera sido príncipe no le daba derecho a darse esos aires, ahora estaba en Roma, y él mandaba ahí. Al parecer, habría que dejárselo claro.

+++

A media tarde, Darcy llegó al cuarto de Thor con dos guardianes detrás. A este no le sorprendió; casi había pedido un castigo por su impertinencia. Lo escoltaron alrededor de la casa en completo silencio.

-Lo siento -murmuró ella mientras uno de los esclavos lo instaba a arrodillarse en el patio delantero, dando la espalda a la casa, y haciendo que se la descubriera. Loki estaba asomado por una ventana delantera de brazos cruzados, con ojos fríos y atentos. Ella le dio algo para morder, pero el rubio lo rechazó apartando la cara. Ataron sus manos a dos pesas, solo por si acaso. - Oye, no sé qué has hecho, pero te han impuesto veinte latigazos, y Loki no me va a dejar curártelos. - Thor podía oír a los esclavos preparando el látigo, y ubicándose tras él.

-No esperaba menos -admitió. Eso no era nada, se había llevado castigos peores en Asgard, las guerras de allí eran lo que de verdad podía infundir miedo en alguien como él. Pero no saber las caras que ponía Loki sí que le molestaba.

-No me queda mucho tiempo -dijo ella-, he limpiado bien el látigo para que las heridas no se te infecten. No tenses la espalda o la piel se romperá de peor manera y dolerá más, mantenla relajada -le aconsejó, incorporándose-. Te he dejado en tu cuarto algo para que te cures tú solo luego, nosotros no podremos hacer más, nos han ordenado no hacerlo.

-Gracias, Darcy -murmuró. No todas las mujeres le parecieron brujas en ese momento, no cuando la castaña le sonrió y le dio ánimos con una mano en el hombro.

-Procura no gritar. No le des ese gusto.

La mujer se apartó y se metió en la casa. Loki asintió poco después, dando así permiso, y uno de los guardianes se centró en asegurarse de que el rubio no se caería hasta que acabara el castigo. Tal y como le aconsejaron, mantuvo la espalda relajada.

El primer latigazo rompió el silencio con su chasquido, y él apretó los dientes, tensando la espalda por el escozor. Loki vio cómo, uno a uno, los chasquidos se iban sumando; la espalda se puso roja, sangró al romperse la fina piel de heridas viejas, pero no se movió. Sus ojos seguían el cuero hasta la espalda y se quedaban ahí, hasta que con el siguiente impacto, volvían al látigo. Darcy entró en la estancia en la que él estaba, pero no pasó de la puerta al cerrarla. No podía ver eso.

-Creía que él te gustaba -murmuró, oyendo, por suerte, solo los latigazos. -, que te caía bien, al menos. ¿Qué ha hecho para merecer eso?

-Quererme en su cama. - Loki se puso un mechón de pelo tras la oreja sin apenas parpadear. Esperaba que el rubio aprendiera que no debía querer nada con él, y también contaba con que ese castigo le recordara a él mismo que tenía que sacárselo de la cabeza. No quería sexo, ni favoritos, ni tonterías de esas; esas bajezas _asquerosas_ eran cosa de los romanos. Thor era un activo valioso a duras penas, no tenía a quién decir su verdadero origen ni oportunidad de venderlo porque el muy cabezón no se dejaría, así lo moliera a palos él mismo. Apretó los dientes cuando el último latigazo estalló contra la espalda del rubio. Entonces se apoyó en la ventana y alzó la voz. - ¡Dadle cinco más!

-¡No! - Darcy dio un saltito, entre sorprendida e indignada, pero Loki la miró fijamente.

-¿Acaso quieres recibirlos tú por él?

-¿Qué? No, no, claro que no -la mujer negó, asustada, y el moreno se giró de nuevo. Otros cinco latigazos machacaron la espalda del gladiador, y al fin, los esclavos se lo quedaron mirando. El látigo goteaba sangre.

-Ya es suficiente por el momento -dijo, en voz lo bastante alta como para que el propio Thor le oyera, pero sin gritar. Estaba tranquilo, relajado, en comparación con los temblores del rubio en el patio. - No te creas que esto ha acabado así, esta noche tienes trabajo en el Templo, ¿me oyes? No has dejado de ser mi guardaespaldas. - Un guardián se agachó, como si hubiera oído algo. Después se alzó y miró al moreno.

-¡Dice ‘sí, dómine’!

-Bien. Dejadlo en su cuarto, y sacadlo si no se presenta al anochecer en la puerta para escoltarme. - Loki cerró la ventana, y en el patio, Julio desató las manos del rubio.

-Gracias, por cubrirme -jadeó el rubio. Él no había dicho nada, solo había gemido para no llorar de dolor. El aludido lo sujetó de un brazo, su compañero por otro, y lo pusieron en pie.

-Somos familia, tranquilo.

Con su ayuda, el rubio acabó en su cuarto, sentado en la cama. Se tumbó bocabajo con la cabeza embotada por el dolor; le palpitaba la espalda, le ardía y se quejaba, pero no había sido para tanto. Había visto látigos peores, y le habían hecho cosas horribles en el norte.

Por un instante, Loki le recordó a Hela en cuanto a técnicas de castigo. Entonces, cerró los ojos.

+++

Loki entró en la habitación al cabo de un rato. Él mismo había visto a Darcy limpiar el látigo con un trapo poco antes de que él lo embadurnara con una crema sedante. No había evitado sus heridas ni su dolor, pero al entrar en su torrente sanguíneo, lo había dejado listo para dormir. Efectivamente, el gladiador roncaba suavemente, así que se cerró tras él sin prisa.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y vio lo que, como esperaba, Darcy había dejado para que se curase las heridas: un cuenco con agua de azahar, un trapo, y algunas hierbas calmantes hechas un emplasto verde en otro cuenco. Mojó el trapo con tranquilidad, y tras escurrirlo, lo pasó por la maltratada espalda. Era una mala persona por méritos propios. El sexo le daba asco visto desde fuera, pero porque, como nadie ahí sabía, él mismo se daba asco. Al fin y al cabo, así lo habían _criado_.

Él había tenido una vida dura. Nació y creció más allá del muro de Adriano, pasado el fin de Britania, donde el agua cae del cielo casi a todas horas y apenas se ve la luz del sol. Su gente, los llamados _pictos_ , era belicosa a más no poder, era pura rabia; de hecho, el muro era para que ellos no bajaran al sur a masacrar a los romanos. Habían sido inconquistables desde que se asentaron en la isla, y así seguían. Allí, los escuálidos niños como él eran casi comida para sus animales. Su padre, sin ir más lejos, era jefe de una de esas tribus bárbaras. Él era delgado y pequeño, sí, y este hecho no se disculpaba por ser hijo del jefe; al revés, era toda una ofensa que de un árbol recio como él hubiera nacido una ramita tan frágil. Daba asco a todo el mundo por parecer al borde de la muerte, según todos sus conocidos de la época.

Por suerte, su mente era despierta. Lo bastante como para saber que, si quería escapar sin mayores daños, debía hacerlo cuando nadie lo _esperara_. Obedeció ciegamente a su padre en todo, le hizo la pelota a más no poder, desarrollando así la primera de sus máscaras romanas: la complaciente. La segunda, la de dómine, nació cuando logró hacerse con una daga con la que mató lo más rápidamente que pudo a su padre, sin hacer ruido. Si no era frío, calculador y rápido, si no era cruel y despiadado y rompía a llorar, estaría muerto antes de poder salir de ahí. La máscara de la serpiente nació con los borbotones de sangre que salieron de la boca de su padre agonizante. Disfrutó viendo morir a aquel que le había enseñado lo que era el terror.

La máscara dulce apareció tras cruzar el muro, cuando su piel parecía más lila que blanco por los golpes por la huida, se topó con la primera Britana romana. Atendió sus heridas, le dio cariño, y él fue una dulce criatura a la que mimar. _No puedes crecer sin sol_ , decía, _por eso eres tan pequeñito_. Entonces lo mandó al sur, a la soleada Italia, y ahí él se la terminó de camelar con la máscara manipuladora, hasta que la señora murió, envenenada pero feliz, sabiendo que había criado a un niño ‘bueno’.

El resto, se lo debía todo a haber sabido _observar_. Detectaba las mentiras en su padre cuando negociaba con tribus a las que pensaba masacrar, ¿cómo no iba a saber detectar que un burdel vale menos de lo que te piden por él? Pero también podía detectar lo que iba mal en él, y con un poco de maña y palabras bonitas, pronto tuvo patrocinadores, ingresos, y creó uno de los locales más rentables de toda Roma. Devolvió los préstamos, se liberó de todo rastro de su pasado, y al fin se consideró satisfecho.

El pequeño y escuálido _Thomas_ ahora era el poderoso _Loki_.

Solo había algo que no le gustaba. Las mujeres eran mentirosas, advertía en ellas el ansia de poder que a él lo había llevado hasta la cima. Pronto, verlas mentir sobre lo bueno que era en la cama (aunque en realidad lo era, pero ellas siempre exageraban de más) o fingir que les caía bien le dio _asco_. Y con los hombres, la cosa no fue mejor. Él no metía, eso era algo que sabía que no le gustaba; había formas más efectivas para someter a un hombre que meterle cosas en el cuerpo. Pero ellos siempre lo piropeaban alegando lo adorable que era, porque era cómodo tenerlo en sus brazos porque era más _pequeño_.

Aplicó el ungüento calmante en las heridas con mano firme pero delicada.

-No soy pequeño, escuálido -masculló con resentimiento-, adorable, ni tierno. Los cachorros son todo eso, la comida de animales es pequeña y mona. A los perros de mi padre les daban _conejitos_ para comer. Blancos, pequeños, dulces y temblorosos. Siempre amenazaban con echarme a mí después, para ser el postre. Yo soy poderoso, grande, soy casi un dios. Y a un dios no se le quiere ni ansía. Se le _teme_.

Cuando al fin toda la espalda estaba tratada, se limpió las manos con el trapo, y se puso en pie. Le _gustaba_ Thor, pero él lo veía como todos, como algo pequeño, endeble, que era adorable y muy bello. Pero él no quería eso. Salió de la habitación sin ceremonia, pero cerrando con suavidad.

Entonces el rubio abrió los ojos.

+++

El gladiador se presentó en la puerta con su túnica limpia de vino, pero se movía a paso algo lento. Loki parecía esperarlo con expresión aburrida. Por último, y para diferenciar ese día de los demás, Darcy estaba ahí, esperando para despedirlos con una sonrisa y una advertencia.

-Y no os peleéis -dijo con un aspaviento. Tanto Loki como Thor se miraron brevemente, y echaron a andar en completo silencio. Sus pasos hacían eco por la calle, y por no mirarle, los ojos azules se alzaron, repasando el edificio en el que trabajaban. Para su sorpresa, vio guardianes en todas las ventanas, mirándolos con ojos analíticos. Algunos de ellos llevaban algo en las manos, que supo eran arcos cuando vio una flecha asomando, descansando sobre la madera de uno de ellos.

Entonces comprendió _algo_ , bajando la vista rápidamente. Aquella primera noche, en la que él acorraló a Loki, podría haber muerto. Les habían estado apuntando con flechas desde arriba, lo que explicaba aquella advertencia que el romano le había hecho sobre acabar con una en la cabeza, él nunca había corrido peligro. Le picaba la espalda por los latigazos, pero la curiosidad le escocía en la cabeza. Si de verdad Loki estaba tan protegido como él estaba viendo ahora, ¿por qué le había aceptado como guardaespaldas? No le necesitaba para nada.

Aquel día habían ido algo pronto. El sol aún brillaba en el horizonte, los días eran más largos, se acercaba el verano. Loki lo despachó junto a Demetrius con una orden en los labios.

-Dile a Natasha que la espero en la habitación roja. _Ya_.

-Sí, dómine. -Los hombres lo vieron adelantarse, y Thor siguió a Demetrius; quería preguntarle sobre los arqueros.

-Oye Demetrius, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si es si las chicas te pueden curar: no, o al menos no dentro del templo -dijo, acercándose a la cabellera roja. Thor se sorprendió, pero no dejó de caminar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me lo ha dicho Julio. No tengo ni idea de lo que hiciste ni lo quiero saber, pero así te lo digo: intenta no repetirlo. Se le nota de mal humor y como ellas lo huelan, el sitio se hundirá hasta los cimientos.

-Ya, bueno, de todas formas no era eso. Lo que quería preguntarte es si siempre hay arqueros apostados en las ventanas que dan a las calles por las que pasa Loki.

-Pues claro. Natasha. - La mujer estaba charlando con una compañera, y se giró, torciendo el gesto al verlos.

-Qué.

-El dómine quiere verte en la habitación roja, ve echando humo que está de mala leche. No lo empeores.

-Está bien - Nat pasó entre ellos y sacó la lengua a Thor. Este respondió a su amenaza sin pensar.

-Eres una hija de la gran puta, que te enteres.

A su alrededor, todo el que lo oyó, salvo ella, que le sacó el dedo, se quedaron mirándolo boquiabierto.

-No te pases, ¿ella qué te ha hecho para decirle eso a la cara? -Preguntó Demetrius con sorpresa.

-Ella bien lo sabe. Tengo la espalda en carne viva por su culpa.

-¿Y para qué te la tiras? Si está prohibido.

-Que no me la he tirado, ni a ella ni a nadie de aquí. Cada vez odio a más personas, no empeores mi humor.

-Aquí yo soy tu superior -le advirtió, señalándose la corona que decoraba su cabeza-, así que cuidado. A Loki no le puedes toser y a mí tampoco. Vete al patio hasta las dos, es lo que te toca.

A regañadientes, el rubio salió al patio. Al hacer más calor, la brisa que corría por ahí hizo que más chicas de lo normal ya estuvieran bailando y preparándose. Aquello parecía una nube de personas al añadir los camareros, así que miró al despacho.

Se encaminó ahí intentando parecer sutil.

Mientras, Natasha entró en la habitación. Loki estaba en el centro de esta, en pie. Las luces ya estaban encendidas, cubiertas con pantallas rojas que convertían la habitación en un caldero de color sangre. Loki llevaba túnica verde aquel día, con una capa negra hasta los pies. Sus muñequeras eran de oro ennegrecido, así como su ancho cinturón, y en su pelo llevaba una fina corona de oro. Ella siempre bromeaba con que ese aspecto era de ‘Rey Salomón’, pero por su cara decidió ahorrarse la broma aquel día. Se limitó a inclinarse a modo de saludo.

-Dómine.

-Thor se ha llevado 25 latigazos -dijo quedamente- porque le llenaste la cabeza de chorradas. Entiendo que las normas os prohíben conseguir sexo de los guardianes, pero como vuelvas a confundir a uno te venderé al cliente más gordo y feo que entre por la puerta. ¿He hablado claro? - La mujer asintió.

-Sí, dómine.

-¿No hay nada que quieras añadir en tu defensa? Agradece que a vosotras no puedo pegaros porque vuestro aspecto es lo que me da dinero.

-Solo me pregunto por qué tanto recelo con Thor -masculló ella, cauta. Loki sabía que ella no era tonta; nunca lo había sido. - Nunca has tenido guardaespaldas pero ahí lo tienes, a tu lado a todas horas. No te gusta el sexo, pero él no puede tenerlo con ninguna mujer que trabaje aquí.

-Eso es una norma del templo.

-Lo es de puertas para adentro. Me he acostado con ocho guardianes después de que tú mismo me dijeras ‘si es fuera y mientras no se enteren los otros, adelante’. Pero con Thor es distinto. Y yo me pregunto _por qué_ -repitió-. Si eres su dueño, haz como todos, haz que se ponga de rodillas y te chupe lo que te apetezca.

Con extrema lentitud, Loki se acercó a ella. Sabía que no irían a ninguna parte, pero tenía que dejarle claro que _nadie_ se podía meter con él. Le sujetó la barbilla con cuidado, y la miró muy fijamente. Entonces sonrió de forma retorcida, iba a disfrutar de lo que iba a hacer, y ella tembló.

-Te he traído un regalito. Para que tengas una buena noche y pienses _mucho_ en mí. Hasta pronto. - Y sin más, se marchó. La mujer reparó entonces en la bandeja de plata que había sobre la mesa que decoraba la esquina del cuarto, junto a la puerta. Ahí solía haber un espejo, pero este estaba en el suelo, no roto, sino como si alguien lo hubiera dejado ahí con cuidado para colocar la bandeja en su lugar.

Con una mano en el pecho, asustada, se acercó. Lo que estaba sobre la bandeja estaba cubierto con un trapo oscuro, casi negro. No fue hasta que lo quitó, notándolo pesado y viscoso por los bordes, cuando supo que no era negro, pues ese pañuelo, que ella misma compró, _nunca_ había sido oscuro. Lo dejó caer con el terror en la mirada, y un grito incapaz de salir de su garganta. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, rompiendo a llorar mientras la cabeza cortada de uno de los mejores arqueros de Loki, y mejor amigo de Natasha, Clint, miraba hacia delante con la boca abierta.

_Porque a un dios no se le quiere ni ansía._

_Se le teme._

+++

Thor entró en el dormitorio secreto de Loki y se quitó la corona, el cinturón, la capa y la túnica. Cuando se quedó literalmente desnudo salvo por las sandalias (porque no podía flexionarse para quitárselas), se acostó bocabajo en la cama, sobre la parte que _correspondía_ al moreno. Le palpitaban los latigazos, y aunque le costara recibir más, pensaba quedarse en ese sitio exacto un rato. Le importaba poco y menos estar escaqueándose; el dolor le llegaba hasta la cabeza, y la confusión de la que era presa tampoco le ayudaba. Loki tenía escoltas pero aun así lo convertía en su guardaespaldas. Lo mandaba coser a latigazos pero luego, cuando lo creía inconsciente, lo curaba. Decía que era mala persona mientras hacía un buen acto hacia su esclavo. Nada tenía sentido.

Cuando oyó la puerta abrirse temió que la confrontación llegara demasiado pronto, pero Loki dio paso a otra persona de forma educada, por lo que se incorporó un poco, agudizando el oído.

Verina se sentó en la mesa frente al escritorio.

-Bien, te escucho. No es raro que vengas, y mucho menos a mi despacho -dijo Loki, sentándose en su mesa-, pero sí que lo hagas sin que yo te haya pedido algo antes.

-Es que en esta ocasión soy yo quien viene a pedirte. - La castaña se quitó el chal rojo que llevaba sobre los hombros. No iba elegante, porque no iba a comprar a ningún prostituto, sino a pedir un favor a un amigo. - Puedes considerarlo un intercambio si lo prefieres, es peliagudo, pero sé que llegaremos a un trato. Nosotros siempre solemos llegar a un trato.

-Al grano, que nos conocemos -sonrió el moreno. Intentando no hacer ruido, Thor se puso en pie. Desnudo como estaba, se acercó al tapiz; no había una rendija por la que mirar, pero pudo oír mejor. El tono de su dómine era afable pero con un tinte de negociación. El de la mujer parecía más avergonzado que otra cosa; si en ese momento tuvieran que hacer un trato, el moreno podría pedir lo que quisiera.

-Es por el gladiador del senador Stark.

-Así que Bucky. Acaso te ha…

-No, no, por los dioses, además, tampoco se notaría tan pronto pero no, no es _eso_ -carraspeó ella-, es que… Me gustó.

-Te _gustó_ -repitió Loki con curiosidad. Verina asintió.

-Sí. Estaba muy vulnerable, y uno de mis criados se ha pasado por allí porque tiene amigos en la villa de Stark, y me ha dicho que Bucky camina solo.

-Vaya, ¿tan pronto? Eso suena bien.

-¿Verdad? El caso es que eso significa que seguramente vendrá mañana, y yo quería pedirte que…

-Si es que le pregunte por ti, quedamos en que lo haría, por eso no te preocupes. - Para su sorpresa, la mujer negó.

-No, no se trata de eso. No del todo, verás - La patricia se abanicó con nerviosismo. Estaba crispando los nervios a su amigo, pero era paciente; si la presionaba sería peor, así que se puso en pie y fue hasta el vino para servirle una copa.

-No tengo prisa, a tu ritmo.

-Gracias -sonrió ella cuando le dieron la copa. Tras un sorbo largo, relajó los hombros y resopló, dándose fuerzas-. Quiero pedirte que me dejes acostarme con él a cambio de chivatazos gratis.

-¿Perdona? - Loki se sentó tapando una media risa por educación, pero una sonrisa incrédula adornaba su cara. Verina dejó la copa sobre la mesa para poder explicarse.

-Estos días puede estar con profesionales, eso no me molesta. Pero te agradecería que un día me dejes entrar aquí, fingir que soy prostituta, y dejar que me acerque. Ya que el gladiador no es tuyo y yo apenas conozco a Tony, entiendo que pedirle que me lo venda sería absurdo, no tendría mucho que hacer con él, sobre todo cuando apenas ha salido de su estado catatónico -explicó-. Solo quiero ver si eso que sentí en el baño fue… _Real_.

-Verina, has estado casada con alguien que no te quería y al que no querías -dijo, como si con eso ya tuviera más de la mitad de su razonamiento aclarado- y los amantes no te duran. No digo que esa trampa no suene divertida, ¿pero por qué liar al pobre chico?

-No es liarlo, ya te he dicho que me gusta. Le estoy dando la oportunidad de elegirme, si quiere, claro.

-Y si no quiere, ¿debo suponer que será una anécdota más de todas las que tú y yo tenemos juntos? - Verina asintió.

-Y si me pide, bueno. Hacemos lo que tengamos que hacer -sonrió con vergüenza-, y cuando él se vaya pues… Tal vez consiga que me pida más veces.

-En ese caso, tú lo que quieres es, si se da ese caso -dedujo-, que yo coja una habitación, te la asigne esos días, y que él se meta ahí contigo. ¿Es eso lo que querías pedirme o me equivoco?

-No te equivocas. Cada día que yo pueda pasar aquí con él, es un chivatazo que te llevas gratis, sin importar su dificultad.

-Teniendo en cuenta lo que me cuestas a veces entre sedas y joyas, que encima yo pueda recibir el dinero de un cliente sin tener que pagar su parte a la chica me suena bien -reconoció, rascándose la barbilla. Tras unos segundos pensativo, acabó por asentir. - Está bien, probemos. Si Bucky te pide, te pido que vuelvas un segundo día. Y si te conviertes en su favorita, pues eso que saco. _Sacamos_ , en realidad. Si no te importa, lo redactaré por escrito, no quiero líos con estas cosas.

-Tú siempre tan concienzudo -ella asintió; no le molestaba dejarlo todo bien claro. Al revés, era mejor así. Loki sacó un papel de un cajón y metió su pluma en un tintero, pasando a escribir con rapidez. Ella se puso cómoda, ahora que todo estaba claro. - Recuerda que será cuando ya haya venido algunas veces, no quiero que me vea demasiado pronto, le suene de algo y se quede tonto de nuevo.

-Vale. Imagino que este no vendrá con la frecuencia de los gladiadores que manda Tony a la arena, pero veré lo que puedo hacer. - Ella esperó un par de segundos antes de volver a hablar.

-Oye, y ya que estamos solos, vi a tu guardaespaldas, Thor, el rubio, pero apenas pudimos hablar del tema. - El moreno no dejó de escribir, y tras el tapiz, el aludido se acercó algo más a la tela. - Es muy guapo.

-Sí, eso dicen todas -respondió de manera distraída. Verina dio otro sorbito a su copa.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo que nos conocemos -sonrió-. Hace mucho que no follas y yo sé que es por tus remilgos, pero seguro que reconoces que es guapo. ¿Lo es? - Loki puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pues claro que es guapo; hasta un ciego vería que es guapo.

-¿Y no te planteas convertirlo en tu esclavo sexual?

-Dices que sabes por qué soy reticente al sexo pero aun así me lo recomiendas, suenas a loca enamorada, ¿lo sabías? - La castaña no permitió el cambio de conversación con un aspaviento que quitó importancia a lo suyo.

-No me vas a liar, hasta tú tienes tus límites. Tenía cara de tontito, y esos te parecen adorables, reconócelo. ¿A él tú le atraes?

-Como a todos. - El desdén de Loki en las respuestas hizo aguantarse un bufido al gladiador, aunque al parecer, su amiga estaba al tanto de eso.

-A todo el que no sabe esconderte que le atraes lo despachas y lo sabes. ¿Qué hace diferente a Thor? Porque tengo entendido que sigue por aquí. - Loki dejó de escribir y se la quedó mirando.

-No te vas a callar hasta que te lo diga, ¿verdad?

-No -sonrió ella. Él resopló con frustración. - Y soy tu mejor informadora, así que no puedes darme la patada. - El patricio apartó el papel y apoyó los codos en la mesa con un suspiro. Thor intentó agudizar todavía más el oído por si le llegaba en un susurro, pero el moreno no bajó la voz.

-Sí, me gusta. ¿Contenta?

-¡Ay! ¡Pues claro que estoy contenta! Hace casi cinco años que no te gusta nadie, ¿ya te lo has tirado?

-Shhhh, no grites, que te oigo, y no, no me lo he tirado. Me gustaría, pero no caerá esa breva.

-¿Por qué no? No me lo digas, ya le has asustado. - Lo acusó con un bufido. Loki negó a medias.

-Le he dado algunos latigazos.

-¡Pero por qué!

-Nada de gritos -repitió-. Porque me gusta.

-No se da latigazos a los hombres que te gustan, Loki, eso es básico en temas del amor.

-No es amor, es gustar -matizó-, además, le caigo mal. Al fin se ha dado cuenta de que soy un bicho.

-Eres un bicho porque estás loco, como todos en Roma -escupió ella-. Pero tu cara lo resuelve todo. Y tu culito, ¿te ha visto desnudo?

-Me ha visto desnudo, se ha empalmado, pero se arrancaría la lengua _con gusto_ si le vuelvo a ofrecer un beso.

-¡Ha rechazado tu beso!

-¡Los gritos, mujer! -le gritó con molestia. Verina cerró la boca al fin, y él suspiró de nuevo. - Mira, él se me acercó primero porque quería sexo, sin conocerme.

-Uff, eso no te gusta.

-No, no me gusta nada. Esto estaba condenado desde el principio, así que ya está; le he tocado las narices, se ha hartado y ya está todo donde debe estar, punto. Y se acabó hablar de este tema. - Cogiendo de nuevo la pluma, retomó su tarea inicial. La patricia torció el gesto con lástima.

-Es una pena. Yo pensaba que al fin ibas a echarte novio, que es lo que queremos todos.

-Yo no necesito eso.

-A este paso bajará Júpiter del cielo para pedirte ser su amante y le tirarás una copa a la cara.

-Y con una sonrisa -espetó él, ofreciéndole el contrato firmado. Ella lo leyó y, conforme, firmó. - Bueno, pues tenemos un trato. Te avisaré con tiempo para venir; eso sí, la ropa de prostituta falsa correrá de tu cuenta.

-Jo, ya podrías darme eso gratis, que te voy a dar chivatazos a cambio de un polvo con un chico que ni siquiera trabaja para ti.

-Pero darás uso a mis instalaciones, que son de la mejor calidad -respondió él con una sonrisa retorcida.

-Malo. - Verina le sacó la lengua, pero se puso en pie. - Gracias por esto, de verdad. Si sale bien…

-Si sale bien te veo volviéndote una tacaña para ahorrar y comprarle el gladiador a Tony.

-Bueno, vamos por partes. ¿No hay forma de arreglar la impresión que has dado a Thor? -preguntó, curiosa, cubriéndose de nuevo los hombros con el chal. Loki negó.

-No creo, pero es justo lo que quiero. Estoy harto de que todos piensen que mi cara bonita es sinónimo de proteger y mimar. Qué soy, ¿una mascota?

-Eres un orgulloso, como todos los hombres -bufó-. Si Thor es tan cortito como parece, seguro que habría sido de los que hacen eso y no creo que sea así. Igual te llamaría mono y achuchable, pero en la cama te menearía como no se menea a una mujer. Gran montura te pierdes.

-Lo mismo te digo, porque dudo que te salga bien esta jugada -casi a empujones, Loki la echó de su despacho y cerró, resoplando.

Thor sudaba. No sabía si de pánico, por los latigazos, por la información confusa y a la vez lógica que había recibido, o porque estaba desnudo y Loki podría entrar ahí en cualquier momento, pillando su espionaje y jodiendo aún más la situación. Igual por todo, o por algo nuevo, no lo sabía. Solo sabía que tenía que solucionar su presencia ahí _rápido_. Lo más rápido que se le ocurrió fue lanzarse a la cama de nuevo y taparse la cabeza con la almohada, y rezar para que lo creyera dormido. Trató de relajar la respiración, pero de pronto oyó algo que lo sacó de su escondite y lo hizo levantarse.

-¡¿Pero qué?! - El rubio se vistió con prisa cuando oyó un forcejeo y cosas cayendo al suelo, y salió a tiempo de ver algo saltando por el balcón.

-Loki -murmuró. Sabía que el moreno tenía una espada bajo la cama, así que cambió de habitación, la sacó con prisa y salió al balcón. Nunca se había fijado, pero había una enredadera que bajaba desde ahí hasta el tejado que estaba sobre la separación de los dos burdeles, y un camino de piedra entre las alas del tejado llevaba al exterior. Por ahí pudo ver a un hombre cargando al moreno como si fuera un saco de patatas, y la espalda le dejó de doler cuando el pánico pasó a su pecho.

Porque él _reconocía_ ese porte.

Se olvidó de gritar pidiendo ayuda, aunque imaginó que desde el jolgorio de las dos mitades del prostíbulo, entre cantantes y música, no se oiría su voz. Con rapidez se agarró a la enredadera; esta no escondía una puerta, sino unos agarres. Debía ser algún tipo de salida de emergencia, que había permitido a aquel extranjero llegar hasta el despacho, pero que le dejaría a él seguirlo. Llegó al borde exterior a toda velocidad y observó como otra enredadera bajaba hasta la calle, cerca de dos caballos. En uno había montado un guerrero cubierto con pieles y capucha, pero por las armas colgadas de la montura no le importaba que no se le viera la cara. Era un asesino _asgardiano_.

Terminando de bajar la enredadera, el captor lanzó a Loki al caballo. Este tenía que estar inconsciente, porque cayó sin más preámbulos sobre el animal sin apenas moverse, y el otro asgardiano se subió al caballo. No entendía lo que hacían esos guerreros de Hela llevándose a su dómine, si él no sabía quién era. Cuando los vio echar a correr, miró a su derecha. En paralelo a la calle, todo el tejado del burdel tenía el centro plano. Ahí debían apostarse arqueros, porque reconoció el perfil de trampillas en el techo. Ni corto ni perezoso, corrió por donde los hombres escapaban, y tras calcular (y rezar un poco), _saltó_.

Se sintió volar por un instante, y aterrizó con tanta fuerza que casi tiró al caballo sobre el que aterrizó. Antes de que el asgardiano que seguía al que llevaba a Loki gritara de la sorpresa, le hizo una llave. El caballo perdió ritmo, pero él logró su objetivo; le rompió el cuello al asesino, al que arrebató la capa de piel con capucha, y lo lanzó al suelo de una patada. Espoleando al animal, pronto recuperó distancia. A toda velocidad, ambos caballos abandonaron la ciudad y se adentraron en un bosquecillo cercano que había al este, no muy lejos de la villa del senador Stark.

El secuestrador escupió con aburrimiento durante el trayecto.

-Mira que mandarnos a esto, joder con la señora reina -dijo, mirando a un lado. Loki colgaba inerte del caballo, atado con unas correas especiales que Thor conocía; solían atar ahí los animales cazados para transportarlos hasta el asentamiento sin que se cayeran por el trote. Era algo más cómodo que ir con cuerdas encima. El gruñó en asentimiento, asegurándose de tener la capucha bien puesta. Para su suerte, llegaron a una tienda en la que solo había otro caballo. El primer hombre se detuvo, y él paró detrás. - ¡Eh, Ul! He pillado al que mandó al espía al norte. - Thor frunció el ceño. ¿Qué espía? ¿De qué hablaba? - Eivor está conmigo, todo ha ido bien, y no hemos visto al príncipe. ¿Le interrogamos ya?

\- Sí, claro. ¡Eivor, si sigues con diarrea más te vale que vayas cagando, porque nosotros empezamos sin ti! ¡Pero esta vez aléjate un poco más!

Gruñendo con frustración, pisoteó para hacerles creer que se alejaba, y rodeó el escondite. El que ya estaba dentro había montado una estructura en el centro en el que ataron a Loki. Reconociéndola, el rubio tragó saliva, tenso. Iban a torturar a Loki, y si no les respondía lo que querían, le harían el _águila de sangre_ para ejecutarlo. Por lo pronto, los asgardianos echaron agua a la cara del moreno para despertarlo. Loki tosió de la sorpresa y se espabiló; tenía un ojo hinchado; seguramente así lo habían callado tan pronto.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Hola, romano. - Su marcado acento no pasó desapercibido a Loki quien, para su sorpresa, Thor incluido, les respondió en el mismo idioma.

-Y vosotros qué coño hacéis, ¿es que no sabéis que tenemos puertas para entrar? - Los secuestradores se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Cómo es que hablas nuestro idioma, romano?

-Eso no os importa. Soltadme ahora mismo o…

-¿O qué? ¿Eh? Aquí las preguntas las hacemos nosotros. - Ul llevaba pieles, como el que aún tenía la capucha subida, pero a él se le veía la cara; tenía un tatuaje de Fenryr, hijo del Loki de su mitología, en la cara, y parte de la cabeza rapada. Lamentablemente, cuando el otro se quitó la capucha, le sonó. Se trataba de Dagur, fiel sirviente de Hela. Su pelo era rojo, y sus cejas casi tan pobladas como su trenzado bigote. Ul dio un puñetazo al moreno en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire. Levantó una rodilla con un quejido, al no poder hacer otra cosa, y jadeó con dolor. - Eso es, y ahora escucha. Será más corto si hablamos todos el mismo idioma, _ricura_ , pero no más fácil -advirtió, levantándole la barbilla. Loki lo miró fijamente, y Dagur rodeó al romano, mirándole el culo con interés. Thor se quitó todo lo que le sobraba; desde la corona de plata (que milagrosamente seguía en su sitio) a la capa roja. Se quitó también la capa de piel, aunque no la dejó aparte; podría usarla para algo. - ¿Por qué mandaste a alguien a preguntar por la familia de nuestra señora a Asgard?

-Cuidado con tu respuesta - De manera concentrada, Dagur le levantó la túnica, pero el moreno se revolvió para que quitara las manos de la tela. Este la soltó, pero le dio un sonoro azote. -, porque si no nos gusta, recibirás más golpes. Y tal vez algo más grande por el culo -sonrió. Loki lo miró sobre el hombro, aunque le costó, porque seguían sujetándolo por delante.

-No seas estúpido, no es una mujer -escupió Ul-. Responde, lombriz.

-Hace años estuve en Asgard y tenía un príncipe -mintió Loki. Thor levantó las cejas, curioso, mientras usaba la capa roja para improvisar unos cobertores para sus brazos con la espada a los pies. Los otros dos lo miraron atentamente. - Hace poco oí que ahora era una reina, y creí que Odín estaba muerto y reinaba la señora Frigga. Me extrañó que no fuera Thor, su hijo, quien ocupara el trono, y por eso mandé a alguien a preguntar.

-Un romano en Asgard. - Ul le clavó los dedos en la cara, creyéndose la explicación, pero incapaz de creerla al mismo tiempo. - No os va el frío, así que no te creo. Me has mentido, así que… - Cuando estiró la mano para que su compañero le pasara un puñal, él habló alto y claro.

-No soy romano sino picto -aclaró, soltándose con una sacudida-. Y además, os advierto que me llamo _Loki_.

Thor se quedó boquiabierto cuando el moreno, rompiéndose la ropa en el proceso, levantó las piernas. Usando sus brazos atados como sujeción, se alzó de un salto y le hizo una pinza a Ul en la cabeza, estrangulándolo. Dagur soltó un taco, y de la sorpresa soltó la daga. En lo que se agachaba para cogerla, Thor se abrió paso por la pared de tela con la espada y le atravesó el pecho con ella. Dagur cayó casi al momento, escupiendo sangre por la boca y la herida, y él se giró.

-¡Deja de menearlo! ¡Suéltalo! -pidió a Loki, no sabiendo bien dónde apuntar. Ul tenía sujeto a Loki por las piernas, y le clavaba los dedos para soltarse.

-¡Eso intento! -dijo, pero el asgardiano había visto algo por el rabillo del ojo. Cuando se liberó, lo hizo cogiendo la daga que Loki se guardaba en la sandalia, y atacó a Thor. - Joder - el patricio intentó soltarse a sacudidas con escaso éxito, y los asgardianos empezaron a pegarse. Él gritó con frustración y solo pudo ver la pelea. El rubio, por suerte, tenía un arma más afilada, pero no tan ligera. Ul tenía más velocidad por lo corta de su arma, y alcanzó a apuñalarle un brazo. Thor se dejó hacer para poder acercar más a su enemigo, y le dio en la oreja con el mango de la espada. Aturdido, el asesino se tambaleó, y aún con el arma clavada en el brazo, él le cortó la cabeza de un tajo - Espera, espera, ¡no te la quites! -advirtió, al verlo soltar la espada con intenciones de sacarse la daga.

-¿Por qué no? Duele un huevo -gruñó, acercándose. Loki negó con vehemencia, despeinado y sudoroso por los intentos infructuosos de escape.

-La hoja es serrada, es un arma especial de Tony, forjada por él. Como la saques, te terminará de seccionar tendones y músculos y será peor, créeme.

-Vale, pues dime qué hago.

-¡Suéltame! -gritó, como si fuera obvio. Thor sentía el dolor en el brazo ahora que la adrenalina se iba, pero decidió hacerle caso. Quitándole un puñal a Dagur del cinto cortó las cuerdas, y Loki se liberó. Tenía marcas rojas allí donde había luchado contra las cuerdas, pero estaba bien. - Vale, ahora, mantén el brazo quieto, junto al torso. Vamos a llevarte con Tony, él te sacará la daga sin hacerte más daño.

-¿Eres picto? -preguntó él de pronto. Loki quiso quedarse callado, pero se puso el pelo tras la oreja.

-Tal vez.

-¿ _Tal vez_? -repitió el asgardiano.

-¿Acaso importa?

-¡Claro que importa! A ver, quiero decir, no y sí, te has librado por eso, creo. ¿Por eso hablas nuestra lengua? Los nórdicos invadieron el norte de Britania hace mucho, allí aún se usan runas.

-Yo diría que nada de eso importa ahora, Thor, solo la daga en tu brazo. ¿Cómo has llegado tan rápido? - El mayor lo vio coger la espada que pertenecía al templo y mirar la cabeza cortada, pensativo. Deduciendo lo que quería, la señaló.

-Si quieres mandar un mensaje a Hela, te recomiendo la cabeza que ya está cortada. Ese tío era seguidor suyo, lo reconocerá.

-Ah, bien. Entonces nos llevamos esta, eso que me ahorro. No sé cortar cabezas. – El romano buscó entre las cosas de los asgardianos mientras el único vivo se sujetaba el brazo. Tras meter todos los papeles que encontró (más algunas joyas que obviamente eran robadas) en la alforja de uno de los caballos ensillados, metió la cabeza en la que había al otro lado.

-Yo creo que devolverle la cabeza de uno de los suyos tras matar a los otros no es buena idea. Es mi hermana, créeme, sé de lo que hablo.

-No si le mandas de tu puño y letra lo que yo te dicte. - Loki lo ayudó a subir a la montura y se ataron detrás a los otros dos caballos para llevárselos. En total, la noche se saldaría con tres asesinos asgardianos muertos, tres caballos fuertes, joyas robadas, papeles (seguramente importantes) y una hermana cabreada de propina.

No sonaba a mala noche.

Cuando los vieron llegar a la villa del senador y reconocieron a Loki, abrieron las puertas de par en par. El patricio dio el aviso de que necesitaban un médico y se encaminaron directamente hacia el hospital, y el propio Tony apareció, desperezándose, para comprobar lo que pasaba. Al ver a Thor con una daga de Loki enterrada en el brazo, corrió a sacarla; era el único capaz de hacerlo.

Mientras Strange le vendaba el brazo, lo apartó con la excusa de ayudarlo a cambiarse de ropa (pues su túnica estaba rota y manchada de sangre) y aprovechó para interrogarlo.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

-Que nos hemos peleado.

-Y los tres caballos han aparecido solos, ¿es eso? -Loki bufó.

-No preguntes y te los regalo.

-Loki, ¿qué has hecho ahora?

-Yo nada, me han intentado secuestrar y Thor ha ido a salvarme.

-¿Es que te quieren matar? ¿Y me entero ahora?

-Esta conversación es más compleja de lo que pueda parecer, ¿vale? Dame ropa para que me cambie, llévanos a casa, y ya mañana si eso vengo yo y te cuento.

-Loki, te quiero. Pero precisamente porque te quiero, espero que no me mientas, porque no me gusta que lo hagas ya que es algo que me preocupa -advirtió el senador. Loki asintió.

-Te lo juro, mañana te cuento. Es algo delicado, ni siquiera lo he hablado con Thor y no sé cómo acabará la noche. Mañana hablamos, ¿vale? - No sin dudarlo un poco, al final Tony asintió.

-Está bien, pero mañana quiero más datos de la juerga que te has corrido. ¿Estamos?

-Sí, _papá_ -masculló con un bufido. Un esclavo les indicó que un carro los llevaría a ambos al templo; al fin y al cabo, el rubio tenía el brazo vendado y no era recomendable que fuera a caballo, ni aunque él no lo guiase. Los dos se sentaron en la parte de atrás, y partieron en silencio al templo. Al cabo de unos minutos de viaje, Thor lo miró de reojo.

-Strange me ha curado mejor la espalda, ya que estaba. - Quería añadir una mentira, como que creía que Darcy lo había curado, pero suponía que lo pillarían, por lo que se limitó a decir eso. Loki asintió.

-¿Y el brazo?

-También me ha echado una cosa rara. Dice que mañana estaré curado, que por suerte la daga entró bien y no cortó nada importante. Son gente rara, pero si pueden hacer eso con la sangre y con un manco, quién soy yo para cuestionar sus habilidades médicas.

-Bien. - Una vez más se hizo el silencio, y los ojos azules se percataron de las alforjas que estaban en el carro con ellos.

-¿Qué le vamos a decir? A Hela.

-Puede que sea una mala bruja, pero si se ha esforzado tanto por echarte de su reino, tonta no puede ser. Le diremos la verdad; que el ejército romano no te conoce de nada, pero como se le ocurra venir a buscarte, se topará con un mínimo de diez mil soldados que la pondrán de patitas en la calle. Mi espía volvió con vida, así que estoy seguro de que el rastro no se puede seguir.

-Eso dices, pero se metieron en tu despacho -matizó Thor. Loki se rascó la nuca.

-Eso es porque dijo en la posada que era camarero en un burdel. Se le ocurrió decir la verdad porque nadie vería un espía en un eunuco de vacaciones por el norte, pero se ve que le salió rana. He echado un vistazo a los papeles que saqué del campamento mientras te curaban -dijo, echando mano a la alforja menos llena. Le pasó algunas hojas, que él leyó rápidamente -. Tengo el alfabeto rúnico oxidado, pero parece que es todo lo que saben. Dieron por sentado que el dueño había mandado al espía.

-Habría sido más fácil dejarlos a los tres con vida y convencerlos de que no sabías quién era yo -comentó Thor por lo bajo.

-Uno quería violarme, Thor, los dos nos dimos cuenta - Loki guardó los papeles, y el rubio suspiró. Muy a su pesar, tenía razón. - Estaba acorralado desde el principio. Era o matarlos a ellos, o que me mataran a mí.

-Puedo añadir alguna cosa para distraerla. Algo de tipo, ‘He visto a tres tíos por Germania de camino al sur que me sonaban de algo. Te mando a uno para que me confirmes que son tuyos.’. No sé, por decir algo - dijo, cambiando de tema. Loki rio por lo bajo.

- _Germania_. No suena mal, salvo porque entonces tendrías que haberlos matado hace varios días, porque a saber lo que se tarda desde Germania hasta aquí.

-Los caballos que acabamos de adquirir, o bueno, regalado a Tony, y que debería vender cuanto antes, son caballos muy usados en Asgard -explicó-. Son resistentes, rápidos y fuertes. Aun con toda la parafernalia y los tres jinetes, si nos basamos en la fidelidad de esos cabrones, apenas dos días bastan para llegar desde Asgard a Roma.

-Pobres caballos.

-Cosas peores les habrán hecho hacer, créeme.

-Bueno, me parece bien. Pero mejor mañana, ¿vale? Por hoy creo que nos hemos ganado un descanso.

-Opino lo mismo -sonrió Thor con cansancio.

+++

El transporte los dejó directamente en la casa. El patricio mandó un esclavo al templo para que lo cerrasen por precaución; por un día que el burdel cerrara antes de tiempo no perdería muchos ingresos, y menos si alegaban problemas urgentes (como era el caso). Ambos entraron en la villa a paso lento y cansado, y Darcy salió a su encuentro con la sorpresa pintada en la cara.

-Por todos los dioses, ¿qué os ha pasado?

-No preguntes y prepáranos la cama.

-¿A los dos? -Preguntó el rubio, curioso. Loki se lo quedó mirando. Tenía el ojo hinchado pese al tratamiento que el propio Strange le había aplicado, pero parecía tranquilo.

-No me fío de que no haya más merodeando y me niego a dejar que me pillen solo otra vez. Hoy cerramos a cal y canto, y tú te acuestas conmigo. - Thor no creía ser capaz de hacer mucho con un brazo vendado y la espalda aún magullada por los latigazos, pero no se sentía con ganas de discutir semejante decisión. Conocía la mentalidad de su hermana, y lo más lógico era que supusiera que no bastaría con tres asesinos. En cualquier momento, otra tanda de asgardianos entrenados podría ir a por ellos, y si lo iban a matar, prefería que fuera antes que a Loki, para que su muerte evitara la del dómine.

Cuando entraron al dormitorio, Thor advirtió una disposición similar a la del escondite de su maestro en el templo. La cama estaba en la pared del fondo, quedando a la derecha un enorme balcón, y a la izquierda una puerta, que seguramente daba al baño, y un enorme armario. Ahí no había pila, pero sí un tocador con un gran espejo y un joyero, seguramente hasta arriba de las vistosas joyas que solía usar. Había estanterías con libros, y en el rincón que quedaba a la derecha de la puerta, antes de una ventana previa al balcón, un cómodo sillón estaba junto a una mesilla con una de esas raras lámparas Stark y una lectura a medias. El rubio se adentró y miró al techo, a la lámpara que iluminaba artificialmente el sitio.

-¿Cómo puede Stark meter el sol en esas cosas?

-Es un hombre listo - Loki cerró tras ellos, dejando que el esclavo campase a sus anchas y reconociese el sitio. No era celoso de sus cosas; no podía serlo cuando no era él quien limpiaba y organizaba la casa, solo mandaba poner algo aquí o allí, así que se adentró tras él y abrió el armario para sacar su pijama. De forma cansada se quitó la ropa y se cambió, entró en el baño, se lavó la cara, lamentó su ojo hinchado (agradeciendo que la medicina de Strange hiciera que su herida estuviera sanada para la mañana siguiente como mucho), y salió sintiéndose más fresco. Al ver a Thor tal cual lo había dejado, ropa incluida, se lo quedó mirando. - ¿No te desnudas?

-No puedo -se quejó el mayor, señalándose el brazo. Estaba sujeto a su cuerpo por una tela. Después se señaló la espalda-, solo de pensar en moverme me duele.

-No te dolía antes, cuando peleabas.

-Porque estaba ocupado pensando en salvarte. - Loki tuvo que darle la razón. Estuvo tentado de llamar a Darcy para que lo desnudara, pero ahora dudaba. Thor no le había dicho que se estuviera quieto, ni le había preguntado si estaba bien tras la contienda como si fuera una dama en apuros. Tal y como había deducido Verina, se había limitado a preguntarle si de verdad era picto, preocupándose poco por su salud como otros habrían hecho. Tal vez respetara más su masculinidad que sus antiguos amantes, por lo que asintió quedamente.

-Está bien, entonces yo te ayudaré. - Pese a la sorpresa, el esclavo no se quejó. Se dejó quitar las sandalias cuando el moreno se agachó, y aguantó una mueca de dolor cuando le movió el brazo para quitarle la túnica. Ya desnudo, Loki echó un vistazo a su aspecto. Apenas recordaba que había caído al suelo un par de veces mientras peleaba con el tal Dagur, porque pese a las curas, estaba lleno de tierra, sobre todo por las piernas. - No te vas a meter así de asqueroso a mi cama. Te tienes que asear primero.

-Strange me ha dicho que no me mojara las heridas.

-La _puñalada_ , me ha dado las mismas instrucciones. Vamos al baño, yo te ayudo.

-¿Y no sería mejor que un esclavo me echase una mano? - Las cejas oscuras se alzaron con desdén.

-Aquí solo tengo esclavas, ¿quieres acaso que Darcy te vea en pelotas? Porque acabarías violado. - Thor sonrió con diversión.

-Visto así, casi que mejor acepto tu ayuda. Además, estarás flacucho, pero seguro que puedes ayudarme si me resbalo. Menuda fuerza tienes en las piernas. - Loki puso los ojos en blanco y lo empujó hacia la puerta con cuidado. En el baño, Thor pudo ver un suelo de piedra con una fuente de agua que caía de una de las paredes a una altura mayor que la suya, como en una terma. Los romanos y sus acueductos tenían grandes ideas, desde luego.

Loki se recogió el pelo con un pincho de hueso que tenía en el aseo del baño. Una segunda abertura hacía que el agua corriese continuamente en una pila junto al inodoro, y él tenía ahí peines, algunos broches para el pelo y varios pinchos con diferentes materiales y motivos. Era tan coqueto como una mujer, si no lo era más, pero él se acercó al agua. El moreno lo instó a mantener el brazo herido estirado, sujeto de los salientes de piedra de la pared en los que había jabones, y se metió con él en la ducha. Con cuidado, le quitó la tierra del cuerpo mientras la mano sana del rubio sacudía su pelo.

-Qué asco -masculló, intentando no frotar los latigazos, sino dejar que el agua pasara por encima. Cuando llegó hasta sus piernas hizo lo propio, pero inclinó la cabeza. En ese ángulo pudo verle mejor el tatuaje. Era el martillo de Thor, símbolo de su nombre, pero con el distintivo de su posición en el mango. Estaba algo torcido, indicativo de que había sido un bebé rechoncho. Sonrió ante un Thor bebé, con mejillas gordas y rojas.

-¿Todo bien por ahí detrás?

-Sí, buscaba heridas, pero no te has clavado piedras afiladas al caer -mintió. El rubio se giró un poco para poder mirarle por debajo de su brazo.

-Me caigo mucho, creo que la piel ahí ya es más dura.

-Tal vez. - Dejando que una rodilla tocase el suelo, le frotó los últimos restos de oscura tierra y césped de las piernas. - Vale, pues ya está -dijo, incorporándose y alejándose del agua-. Imagino que necesitarás ayuda para secarte, así que voy a por una toalla.

-¿Y si vuelves en dos o tres minutos? - Ante la incómoda pregunta, Loki bajó la mirada verde hasta la ingle del rubio. Por primera vez, podía ver directamente el miembro duro. La última vez estaba casi escondido entre ellos, clavándose en su muslo, y la anterior estaba relajado, como cuando se limpiaba el vino en el templo. Lo miró de nuevo a los ojos y sonrió con diversión.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Te arrancarías la lengua antes que besarme, pero se te levanta cuando te aseo. Un poco contradictorio, ¿no crees? - Thor le dio la espalda, frunciendo el ceño con molestia. Tras la conversación con la señora de los baños, volvía a no saber qué pensar. Si le gustaba al moreno, ¿qué menos que decírselo? Estaba claro que se había acercado a él por ver si se lo tiraba, pero a esas alturas creía que lo miraría con mejores ojos.

-Oye, tú eres el que se supone que ve esto como algo _asqueroso_. Te estoy pidiendo que salgas y no me veas bajar esto con esos _ojitos_ tan delicados que tienes, ¿acaso es tan complicado de entender?

-Yo soy el dómine aquí, no tengo por qué irme si no quiero. - Loki alcanzó una toalla que había en un pequeño mueble y la desplegó. Thor seguía con el ceño fruncido. - No podemos dejar las cicatrices empapadas, tengo que aplicarte crema.

-Dos minutos no harán diferencia, Loki.

- _Dómine_ -aclaró él, levantando la barbilla. Aprovechando que lo tenía de espaldas, le puso la toalla sobre la espalda. El rubio apretó los dientes y aspiró a través de ellos, arrugando la nariz. Iba a conseguir que se le bajara solo con eso, así que gruñó.

-No aprietes tanto.

-Lo siento -murmuró, frunciendo el ceño también. Se había disculpado casi sin pensar, y usó la toalla para secar las heridas con cuidado, a toquecitos suaves y sin frotar. El rubio dejó de encorvarse del dolor, y él siguió con su tarea. - No tienen mala pinta. Entre eso y las curas de Strange, seguramente estén cerradas mañana, como la herida de tu brazo. Sobre todo si me dejas echarles ungüento.

-No entiendo tu interés en curarlas; al fin y al cabo, tú quisiste que me las hicieran en primer lugar. - Los ojos azules miraron hacia abajo; no quedaba erección por el escozor de su espalda. La voz de Loki sonó algo distraída.

-No tengo que gustarte, Thor. Soy un dómine y tú un esclavo, te ofreciste porque creíste que picaría porque eres guapo, pero yo no soy así. Si no me acerco yo primero, es que no me interesas, es algo que deberías entender cuanto antes -se defendió con un suspiro. El rubio se giró y lo miró.

-Eso no funciona así. Igual en un mundo perfecto sí -aclaró, meneando la cabeza-, pero a mi madre tampoco le gustaba mi padre al principio. Él insistió e insistió, y gracias a eso, al final le dio una oportunidad y se acabaron enamorando. - Al terminar su historia, cerró la boca con vergüenza. Toalla en ristre, Loki lo miró con la misma confusión que él mostraba en ese momento.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el _enamoramiento_ con todo esto?

-Eh, nada. Era solo… Un ejemplo. Un paralelismo sobre atraerse y esas cosas, ya sabes, porque igual no te atraigo porque no me has visto bien. De oportunidades iba la moraleja, no de amor. - balbuceó con prisa. Los dos se quedaron callados un momento, algo incómodos, y al final el moreno asintió.

-Visto así, supongo que es cierto. Pero tu padre se impuso a tu madre porque podía, y tú no puedes. Yo soy el amo aquí, yo mando -insistió, secándole las piernas con la cabeza gacha. Thor recogió la toalla con el brazo sano cuando se la pasaron, y terminó de secarse. - Fuera, quédate en el lado más cercano a la ventana. Yo te echaré la crema y te acostarás ahí.

-¿Voy a dormir en tu lado? -preguntó, confuso. El moreno asintió como si fuera lógico.

-Pues claro. Es a ti a quien quieren matar, ¿no? Más me vale que no me pillen en medio.

Thor rio sin poder evitarlo; habían pensado lo mismo. Cuando estuvo seco, salió y se sentó en la cama. No podía tumbarse bocabajo porque el brazo estaba en medio, pero tampoco podía ponerse bocarriba porque tenían que curar sus latigazos, así que Loki se puso de rodillas tras él, en el centro de la cama, y se embadurnó los dedos con la crema. El mayor suspiró al notar el frescor en las heridas; no sabía qué tenía esa cosa, pero era mucho más efectiva que el emplasto de Darcy.

-¿Cuántos en Roma saben que eres picto?

-Nadie, ni Tony -reconoció Loki con voz serena-, y así planeo que se quede ese tema. Así que si no quieres llevarte el secreto a la tumba hoy mismo, más te vale que te calles y no se lo digas a nadie.

-Vale, vale. ¿También te buscan?

-No creo, no he oído nada de invasiones a Britania desde que me fui -explicó. Poco a poco, las heridas iban quedando tapadas por la crema que aplicaba. - De todas formas nadie me quería con los míos, seguro que fue un alivio que los dejara como lo hice.

-¿Y tus padres? ¿Ellos no te echarían de menos? -preguntó el esclavo mirando sobre sus hombros. Él sonrió de forma amarga.

-Mi madre no me habló nunca, no quería saber nada de mí. Nunca engordé como ella esperaba, así que en cuanto tuvo otro hijo, yo era una cosa pequeña que merodeaba la casa pero le daba pereza matar. Mi padre iba también a lo suyo -mintió. No quería que supiera que él era, a efectos prácticos, algo así como un príncipe picto, al igual que él lo era asgardiano. - En mi tribu tenían bastantes problemas buscando quién iba a ser el líder del clan como para reparar en mi desaparición.

-Eso suena bastante triste.

-No lo fue desde mi punto de vista. Vale, ya estás. - Incorporándose, se bajó de la cama para dejar el tarro en el tocador y se limpió la mano. Thor suspiró; se sentía mejor con ese potingue en la espalda. - Yo te recomiendo que duermas de lado, sobre el brazo sano. No te aplastas la puñalada, y la espalda no toca tampoco nada. No me mancha las sábanas, tú no te haces daño, todos contentos.

-Pobres sábanas -se burló Thor con una mueca. La idea no sonaba del todo descabellada, pero había un pequeño fallo. - Pero yo soy de ponerme bocarriba cuando duermo, me muevo bastante. ¿Cómo me mantengo en la misma posición? - Loki lo pensó. El rubio se arrastró con el brazo sano por la cama hasta colocarse de espaldas a la ventana, y su cuerpo orientado al centro. Era consciente de que le gustaba cambiar de posición dormido, así que lo más sensato era mantenerlo sujeto. ¿Pero cómo?

Por cómo amanecieron la primera noche, supuso que, si encontraba un _obstáculo_ , se quedaría en el sitio. El dolor de su cuello evidenciaba que había pasado horas con la nuca sobre el duro bíceps del rubio, así que se subió a la cama con una idea en mente.

-Yo evitaré que te muevas, apoya el brazo herido sobre mi cintura y pégate a mí. - Thor vio con sorpresa cómo el moreno se tumbaba dándole la espalda, pegándose a su torso. Acabó acoplado ante él, y con un gemido relajado, Thor pudo dejar su brazo fuera de la tela que lo sujetaba a su pecho reposando sobre su cintura. La postura le pareció cómoda, pero con el culo de Loki delante de su miembro desnudo, también _problemática_.

-No sé si sabes que para alguien que se quiere acostar contigo, esta posición podría, no sé, ser poco _cómoda_ -advirtió. El pelo negro, de nuevo suelto, estaba ante su nariz. Olía a tierra mojada y frío, _y esta vez con razón_ , pensó. Lo sorprendente era que no oliera a culo de caballo pese al aseo.

-No es mi problema. Eres tú el que me considera atractivo, y contra eso no se puede luchar.

-Yo advierto, no me grites luego si algo se te mete _por ahí_ mientras duermes.

-Cómo se nota que no te has acostado con un hombre en tu vida -dijo el menor, poniendo los ojos en blanco-, eso no va así, no entra con la facilidad de una mujer, y ahora cierra el pico y duérmete.

-Para ser el dueño de un burdel eres un _borde_. - Loki no respondió, por lo que cerró los ojos. De haberlo visto de frente, Thor lo habría encontrado apretando los labios para no reírse con su chiste. Se murmuraron un rápido buenas noches, y con un chasquido del dómine, las luces se apagaron.

+++

A la mañana siguiente, Thor fue el primero en despertarse. Le picaba la espalda; no era dolor, pero era lo suficiente como para que las cosquillas y la incapacidad de rascarse o moverse lo hicieran despertarse. Para su sorpresa, no se podía mover porque los dedos de su mano estaban entrelazados con los de Loki, su brazo descansando aún sobre su dómine. El moreno respiraba de forma lenta y pausada, en un sueño profundo. El picor pasó a un segundo plano mientras metía la nariz en su pelo. Curiosamente, aún olía a frío. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Miró hacia sus caderas; el moreno se había movido apenas un poco por la noche, por lo que su pijama no se había subido tanto como la última vez, pero sí lo justo para verle el culo. Con cuidado, soltó su mano, notando su brazo casi del todo recuperado, y con lentitud, se incorporó. Loki siguió durmiendo mientras él pasaba su mano por el blanco muslo hasta llegar a su nalga. El rubio acarició la suave piel con interés y una pregunta bailando en su mente. Había tenido sexo con muchas mujeres, eso era evidente, pero con ellas siempre había usado las mismas _puertas_ ; la entrepierna y la boca. Con los eunucos y prostitutos, al no tener suficiente deseo sexual por ellos, nunca los había usado para algo que no fueran mamadas, así que imaginaba que se entraba por detrás, pero no tenía muy claro el cómo. Al fin y al cabo, eso en el norte no se llevaba, y que ellos le dijeran que ya estaban _preparados_ lo confundía. ¿Qué había que preparar? ¿Acaso había algún ritual previo?

Loki se revolvió, y él dejó la mano sobre el muslo y se colocó en la posición inicial. Intentó hacerse el dormido cuando el moreno se giró y bostezó, tumbándose bocarriba, pero se hizo un repentino silencio.

-No puedes fingir que duermes si no respiras, eso lo sabes, ¿no? Porque respirar es automático, no se detiene mientras duermes.

-También podría haberme muerto -propuso él, abriendo los ojos. Loki estaba cómodamente acostado, sin aparente prisa por moverse, y lo miraba atentamente. Para su sorpresa, le acarició la barba con un dedo de forma distraída, relajada y casi _cariñosa_.

-A los muertos no les late el corazón ni están calientes como lo estaba tu mano, Thor.

-A ver si voy asumiendo que piensas en todo -sonrió él con diversión. Loki levantó las cejas y sonrió, adulado.

-Eso digo yo, a ver. - Sentándose en la cama, el moreno se pasó los dedos por el pelo para peinarse, y lo miró de soslayo. - ¿Cómo está tu brazo?

-Yo diría que bien, ya no me duele casi nada. Solo me hormiguea un poco, como la espalda. - El dómine le quitó la venda del bíceps izquierdo para comprobar su estado, y ambos observaron una pequeña cicatriz donde el día anterior le habían cosido la puñalada. Thor se quedó sorprendido; algo así solía tardar casi una semana en ponerse como estaba ahora. - ¿Pero qué clase de brujería es esta?

-Juraría que ya te habían advertido que era medicina novedosa y desconocida para el resto del mundo. A ver tu espalda. - Levantándose de la cama, Loki esperó a que él lo imitara mientras se acercaba a la ventana. Había cerrado por precaución y también habían corrido las cortinas, por lo que al separarlas, un cielo gris les dio los buenos días. Al abrir las ventanas se coló una brisa fresca y el olor a tierra mojada. - Parece que ha llovido. Y tal vez siga lloviendo, por la pinta de esas nubes.

-Las tormentas de verano siempre son buenas -replicó Thor, acercándose. Se asomó por el lado izquierdo del moreno, que aprovechó para observar su espalda.

-Estás prácticamente curado. ¿Crees que podrás hacer ejercicio hoy?

-Yo diría que sí, pero con un día así, ¿qué clase de ejercicio voy a hacer?

-Hoy las chicas del templo tienen que renovar su vestuario -explicó, adentrándose en la habitación. El rubio le miró el culo cuando se quitó la túnica y caminó tranquilo al armario. -, pero con el día que hace, habrá que convertir el patio en una carpa.

-Espera, ¿cómo que el patio se convierte en carpa?

-Ya te lo explicaré. Oh, cierto, pedí a Darcy que te trajera ropa. - A los pies de la cama, sobre un arcón cerrado, había un atuendo para el rubio. - Vamos, vístete, ya no necesitas ayuda, ¿o sí? - Thor negó.

-No, ya puedo solo. Antes de irnos, debería escribir la nota a Hela y mandar la cabeza antes de que se pudra más. ¿Tienes papel? -Loki, ya con una túnica color verde musgo hasta los tobillos, se ató un cinturón marrón de camino a su mesa de lectura. Recordando un pequeño detalle, se lo quedó mirando. - Ahora que me acuerdo, contaste a Dagur y a Ul que sabías quién era yo. ¿Cómo lo supiste? - El moreno le dio papel y lo instó a buscar una superficie lisa en la que escribir.

-Cuando te ofreciste y te buscaba sitio para marcar -explicó, acercándose al tocador. De un cajón sacó un espejo pequeño, y lo instó a girarse. Le levantó la túnica por detrás y buscó un ángulo con la superficie reflectante- vi algo que me sonó. Todo apunta a que te lo hicieron de bebé, aunque el sitio me resulta algo llamativo. Tú no sabías que lo tenías, pero yo lo vi. - Al ver su tatuaje reflejado, Thor subió una pierna a la cama y se miró bien. Con sorpresa, vio que la cabeza de un martillo empezaba en la cara interna de su muslo e iba hacia atrás, en dirección a su nalga izquierda.

-Venga ya, y yo que me tragué la historia de mi padre.

-¿Qué historia? Si puedo preguntar. - Loki sentía curiosidad también, por lo que lo miró con el espejo aún en las manos. Thor bajó la pierna, colocó el papel sobre el arcón y aceptó que le pasaran una pluma para escribir la nota ahí, de rodillas.

-Todos mis amigos llevaban un tatuaje. Solía ser el nombre de la familia, aunque algunos llevaban también animales decorativos con las letras, y le pregunté. Me dijo que cuando intentó tatuarme cayó la mayor tormenta de su vida, con rayos y truenos, y que fue una señal. Yo solo podría marcarme con cicatrices, porque estaba destinado a algo grande.

-Eso suena a que fue cosa de tu madre. - El rubio frunció el ceño, confuso, y el dómine guardó el espejo en su sitio. - Seguramente, a ella le gustaba morderte el culo o las piernas, a modo de juego, ya sabes. Tengo entendido que muchas madres son así. Ella escogería el sitio cuando él no miraba, ahí donde a ella le gustaba hacer reír a su hijo. Eso ofendería a tu padre, lo cual le haría inventar esa historia, que quedaba mucho mejor que decir algo como ‘tu madre te lo hizo en los muslos porque le pareció adorable y por las barbas de Odín que eso es patético, así que hazte el loco si te preguntan’.

Thor se echó a reír. Loki no sabía que su padre se llamaba Odín, pero algo así le pegaba, desde luego. Era curioso lo listo que era; siempre parecía saber hasta de personas con las que nunca había tratado.

-Vale, pues esto ya está -dijo, dándole la nota. Loki la leyó, aprobó, enrolló, y cogió la alforja del caballo, que había dejado junto a la puerta toda la noche.

-Ahora, metemos esto en la boca de la cabeza, ésta en una vasija, y directa a los pies de tu hermana. - Ante su gesto de asco, él cogió la bolsa.

-Deja que yo me ocupe.

-Me parece bien.

Al cabo de una hora, habían desayunado; la cabeza ya estaba de camino a Asgard en una vasija bien sellada (para que la putrefacción no desatara sospechas durante el trayecto), y Loki explicó la situación que les esperaba en el templo.

Cada cierto tiempo, cuando llegaban las novedades tanto en telas como en joyas, el templo recibía visitas. Las prostitutas tenían prohibido salir del burdel, así que aprovechando lo grande del patio, durante esas ocasiones, quitaban los muebles, llegaban puestos ambulantes desde el exterior, y los mercaderes de la ruta de la seda les ofrecían un mercadillo privado en casa. Así ellas tenían sensación de libertad, compraban ropa y accesorios, y de paso Loki también compraba mejoras para el propio templo (y su casa, si algo le gustaba para esta).

Al gladiador le volvió a sorprender lo concienzudo del moreno, aunque menos porque se estaba acostumbrando. Lo que tenía claro era que cada vez le atraía más, y ya no solo por su cuerpo, sino porque le _gustaba_ en general. Loco, ególatra o picto, quería darle besos con lengua, abrirle las piernas y… ¿Y? ese era el problema. Imaginaba lo que iba después (lo sabía, de hecho), pero eso de la preparación lo tenía confuso. Se decantó por tantear a las chicas del templo; lo haría con los eunucos, pero los conocía mucho menos que a ellas, y además tendría que perder de vista a Loki, que era su prioridad en ese momento. Hasta que no tuviera la certeza de que no había más asesinos de su reino en Roma, no volvería a dejarlo solo.

Le propuso a su dómine el hablar con Demetrius, jefe de seguridad, para darle algunos consejos extra; no había nadie como él para reforzar el templo ante asesinos del norte, y el moreno no vio problema. Al igual que el Coliseo, los patios del Templo de Salomón tenían un sistema de poleas que permitían el despliegue de unas largas velas que ocupaban todo el espacio abierto del patio. La gran diferencia era que las del Coliseo daban sombra en días calurosos, y en ese caso, canalizaba el agua de lluvia, y ayudaba a sellar una zona grande en invierno para que los clientes no dejaran de venir. Thor ayudó con el despliegue de toldos mientras veía cómo otros guardianes despejaban el patio.

-Yo te recomiendo que metas la mano en todo arcón, carro, carreta o caja que pueda contener de un adolescente en adelante -advirtió, atando una sección del toldo a la canaleta que redirigiría el agua al exterior si llovía. El cielo seguía encapotado, pero la lluvia aún era solo una amenaza. Demetrius no parecía del todo convencido.

-¿Y eso para qué?

-Los cacharros se pueden apartar y la tela aplastar, ¿no? Pues metes la mano y buscas el fondo. Si encuentras resistencia anormal, es que hay algo debajo.

-La verdad es que nunca había caído en que pudiera pasar algo así, pero también es verdad que nunca habría esperado lo del secuestro. Llevarse al dómine de su propio templo -resopló, incrédulo. Thor asintió; su señor apenas tenía el ojo hinchado, pero el globo ocular sí tenía rastros del golpe, y gracias a eso el hombre había salido de su incredulidad cuando le habían explicado el porqué del cierre repentino la noche anterior. - Espero que no haya sido culpa tuya. - Thor negó; no les convenía que se supiera quién era él, por lo que habían acordado no decir nada a nadie.

-Teniendo en cuenta lo que querían _hacerle_ , eran clientes que querían probar al jefe, eso es todo. No me extraña -reconoció-, porque Loki es más guapo que todos los que trabajan aquí, pero ya me entiendes.

-Malditos cabrones -coincidió él-. Gracias por todo, hablaré con el dómine para que sepa que tus consejos no solo son muy ingeniosos y útiles, sino que se seguirán a rajatabla. Voy a ir ahora mismo a la puerta a dar las instrucciones, y luego pediré a Loki que haga lo que has dicho de ocultar mejor las escaleras de emergencia que dan a su despacho.

-Genial, haces bien, créeme. - Cuando todos bajaron del tejado, Thor miró hacia arriba. Ahora el techo estaba lleno de telas blancas con bordados en color rojo, haciendo parecer que flores y hojas recorrían el cielo. Divisó a Loki a lo lejos, hablando con algunas chicas y con un par de guardianes cerca, y se acercó a una que estaba sentada en un sillón a medio mover, pensativa. Natasha se giró, algo despistada, al oír su nombre. -Hola Natasha.

-Oh, Thor. Llámame Nat, quieres. - La mujer se abrazó a sí misma con un suspiro melancólico, y él se sentó a su lado.

-No seguirás enfadada por lo que te llamé, ¿verdad? Porque eso ya es agua pasada.

-No, no, solo pensaba… En mis cosas. Cosas de esclava, ya sabes. - Pese al golpe que se había llevado con la muerte de su amigo, la pelirroja sonrió. Había captado el mensaje, y no era ni de lejos lo peor que le habían hecho en la vida. Agradecía a Loki el tener la posición que tenía ahora, mucho más fácil que la que tendría fuera, sola y sin dinero, así que si su dómine quería que no molestara a Thor, lo haría. Además, una nueva amistad siempre se agradece. - ¿Qué te parecen los ingenios que tiene el templo?

-Cosa de brujería, Loki es muy listo -asintió-. Oye, ¿te puedo pedir un poco de ayuda?

-Claro. ¿Con qué? - El rubio se rascó la nuca.

-Sé que no debo mezclar estos temas, pero es que ya me tira la curiosidad pura y dura. Me he pillado varias veces fantaseando con Loki, pero al llegar al ombligo, no sé cómo se procede. ¿Cómo es el sexo con un hombre? -preguntó. Su pregunta sonó tan curiosa, tan _natural_ , que la pelirroja levantó las cejas, dulcemente sorprendida. - Yo es que vengo del norte, y eso no se hace. Sé hacerlo con mujeres pero por el único agujero que os veo.

-Guau, qué llano. Pues a ver… - Natasha buscaba por dónde empezar cuando sintió una mirada clavada en ella y miró de forma distraída a lo lejos. Loki los estaba mirando, y se puso algo tensa. No quería que pensara que ella se había acercado, así que se puso en pie como si nada. - Hagamos algo, te preparo unos consejos en mi cuarto, ¿vale? Y te lo explico allí. Si aquí nos oyen, conseguiremos que las chicas quieran apuntarse, y todo el mundo sabrá lo que quieres.

-Oh, claro, me parece bien. - De forma evidentemente voluntaria, Thor asintió y se puso en pie. Al no tener la preocupación por Loki en la cabeza, le ofreció el brazo y la acompañó hasta las columnas más cercanas.

Loki lo vio todo; cómo la pareja se alejaba, cómo el rubio hablaba más que ella, estaba claro que él había iniciado la conversación y quería seguirla. Quiso fruncir el ceño, pero sabía que no serviría para nada. Lo que él quería era eso; que Thor se quitara de la cabeza la fantástica idea de que podría meterse entre sus piernas solo porque era _quien era_. Volvió a centrarse en las peticiones de las chicas; tenía trabajo que hacer.

+++

Uno a uno, y por suerte, no con mucha demora, los mercaderes fueron entrando. Al tener ya una rutina establecida por años de repeticiones, se repartieron por el patio del templo respetando los caminos de piedra y el espacio disponible. Las chicas, con ropa cómoda, aparecieron poco a poco por las puertas y se pasearon, como ciudadanas de a pie, a puestos con ropa, joyas y decoración. La mirada de los guardianes era más tranquila, y los eunucos también compraban; parte de su sueldo (porque sí, Loki les daba denarios por su trabajo) servía precisamente para eso: para tener la oportunidad de sentirse libres con la llegada del mercado. Casi olvidaban que no podían salir nunca de ahí, pues los mercaderes gritaban sus ofertas y los compradores revoloteaban de aquí para allá, llenando el aire de conversaciones y cotilleos animados.

A mediodía, la compra decayó. Los puestos empezaron a cerrar, y todas las mujeres ya compartían y comparaban compras como si se hubieran ido. Loki terminó de cerrar una compra de alfombras persas para algunas habitaciones, y Thor salió, al fin, de la habitación roja. Natasha se apoyó en el marco, y él lamentó haberla mantenido ocupada justo el día que podía sentirse libre.

-No te preocupes, no es que tuviera ganas de comprar de todas formas, aunque tal vez de una vuelta rápida.

-Aun así, gracias, por todo -dijo, guardándose algo en el saquito que colgaba de su cinturón. Ahora todo le cuadraba mucho más. - No sé si podré practicarlo algún día, pero poder poner imágenes a lo que quiero hacer ayuda.

-Ha sido un placer, cielo. - La mujer se puso de puntillas para abrazarlo, y cerró tras ella. - Voy a ver si puedo comprarme algo.

-Hasta pronto. - El rubio la vio enfilar los puestos a paso rápido, y él miró hacia la otra mitad del patio. Esa sección casi no tenía vendedores, y los sillones volvían a aparecer, pero estaban dispuestos de manera semicircular, dejando un espacio vacío junto al escenario. Loki estaba sentado en uno de los asientos, deleitándose con una copa de vino en la mano. Se preguntaba el porqué de la disposición de los sillones cuando Julio, uno de los guardianes, se lo aclaró con una palmada en la espalda.

-Ahora toca tarde de mercado, ¿sabes lo que es eso? -su cara debió de ser suficientemente clara, porque asintió. - Van a salir los músicos, durante unas horas vamos a comer y bailar como si de verdad fuéramos libres -explicó-. Es uno de los regalos que nos da el dómine de vez en cuando. Nos deja hacer lo que queramos, como si fuéramos libres, así que aprovecha.

Y la explicación se volvió realidad en sus mismas narices. El agua empezó a repiquetear sobre las telas, pero estas drenaron bien el agua hacia fuera, porque no apareció ni una gotera. Llenando el enorme patio de antorchas, las prostitutas, los eunucos y los guardianes, una vez despachados los mercaderes, sacaron comida de las cocinas y empezaron a comer. Aunque estaba solo en un sillón en la última fila, Loki observaba sin poner trabas a nada; los guardianes metían mano a las chicas, bailaban con ellas, estas les daban besos coquetos, y no decía nada. Al parecer las normas se relajaban, por lo que él también comió y bebió un poco.

Al cabo de un rato, tanto observar mientras comía y bebía empezó a aburrirle. Los músicos se animaron a tocar algo y unos cuantos se pusieron a bailar, pero en cuanto al jefe, nada cambió. Al ver que Loki seguía solo, Thor dejó su plato y su copa a un lado y se acercó a él.

-¿Qué tal tu ojo? -preguntó, apoyándose en el respaldo. Loki miró hacia arriba; su globo ocular ya estaba menos rojo, y su cara era la de siempre salvo por una pequeña mancha residual de un golpe en el pómulo. Cualquiera diría que le habían pegado hacía una semana, y no unas horas.

-Bien. ¿Y tu brazo?

-Perfecto, casi tanto como la espalda. ¿Por qué estás tan atrás? Todo el mundo se está divirtiendo -comentó, cabeceando a la fiesta. El dómine se encogió de hombros. Parecía decaído, pero Thor no dijo nada; él también estaría decaído si estuviera tan solo.

-Se divierten porque pueden ignorarme. Si se me ocurre acercarme, considerarán la fiesta clausurada y se acabarán las risas. Es mejor dejarlos desahogarse, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ellos.

-Eres un poco bipolar, ¿sabes? Los cuidas pero los desprecias, los fustigas y aterrorizas pero los dejas ser libres de vez en cuando. Pocos romanos hacen eso.

-Por eso soy amigo de Stark -respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros una vez más. - Si tu brazo está bien, ¿harías ejercicio ahora?

-Creía que eso me lo habías preguntado esta mañana porque querías que _arriara las velas_. - Para su sorpresa, Loki negó.

-En realidad, me gustaría que me enseñaras a pelear, a defenderme, al menos -dijo, dejando a un lado su plato con comida-. Siempre llevo una daga encima, pero no sé usarla; solo sacarla rápido para dar puñaladas. Gracias a que tenía los brazos atados y pude impulsarme, levanté las piernas hasta estrangular a ese asesino, pero si no llega a ser por ti, me habrían matado. - Continuó. Thor se preguntó si era eso lo que lo tenía distraído en la fiesta, por lo que rodeó el sillón para verlo mejor. - Me he dormido en los laureles, creyendo que por estar siempre escoltado por arqueros y vigilantes a unos metros no necesitaba saber luchar.

-Bueno, alguien con tu _origen_ siempre está a tiempo de aprender a luchar; lo llevas en la sangre -sonrió. Loki le devolvió la sonrisa, algo más animado, y él le tendió la mano. - Vamos, iremos al patrio de Afrodita, que seguro que no hay nadie.

Al haber dado permiso Loki a los prostitutos para que pasaran al lado más grande, al mercado y la fiesta, efectivamente, esa zona estaba vacía. Aunque no cerraba con llave la puerta que juntaba los dos templos, nadie pasaba a ese lado habiendo diversión en el otro, por lo que caminaron tranquilos hasta la zona empedrada que rodeaba la fuente. Ahí también se habían desplegado los toldos, por lo que un trueno retumbó sobre sus cabezas, y el agua sonó más fuerte que la que caía de la fuente.

-Primero, sin armas, a ver lo que sabes hacer - Loki se miró.

-Llevo túnica larga sin abertura.

-Y así podrías ir cuando te ataquen. Está bien, si no quieres romperte la ropa, súbete la falda y átatela al cinturón para tener más movimiento. -Aunque con el ceño fruncido, el dómine obedeció. Sus rodillas quedaron libres, facilitando así que separara los pies cómodamente para anclarse al suelo. - Empecemos por algo sencillo, un empujón. Empújame para poder medir tu fuerza.

Cogiendo aire, el moreno lo empujó con toda su fuerza. El rubio se tambaleó, lo que le sacó una sonrisa de Verina.

-¡Muy bien! Para ser en un entorno controlado.

-Hago lo que puedo, estoy empezando, ¿no? Vale, ya tienes mi fuerza. ¿Ahora qué?

-Ahora a ver cómo pegas, estilo libre. Intenta darme.

Los minutos se convirtieron en una hora, y esa hora en dos horas. Los movimientos de Loki eran rápidos pero poco efectivos en forma de puños, así que le enseñó a apuntar con los golpes poco a poco. El moreno asentía y lo imitaba atentamente, se dejaba colocar en posición visualizando enemigos invisibles, y lanzaba golpes de prueba al aire, ralentizándolos cuando iban a impactar con Thor.

Este le enseñó después a esquivar ataques, usando la fuerza de sus enemigos en su contra, y también a reducir enemigos con poco esfuerzo. Gritó de dolor y orgullo cuando Loki le retorció el brazo sano con dos movimientos, y el propio moreno gruñó con disfrute ante tal hazaña. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, chocaba las manos con el gladiador cuando oyeron aplausos. Una nada pequeña cantidad de esclavos y esclavas estaban apiñados en el palco, observando. Algunos habían vuelto al lado de Afrodita para prepararse para la noche, y al verlos entrenando, habían llamado a otros, que habían llamado a otros a su vez, y así hasta que habían llenado hasta las escaleras laterales. Thor saludó con una sonrisa, mientras Loki se bajaba la falda remangada con vergüenza.

-Oye, ¿cuánta gente trabaja aquí? Son muchísimos.

-Unos ciento cincuenta, tal vez doscientos si tenemos en cuenta limpieza, cocinas y demás.

-La leche, esto no es un burdel, es un palacio. - Con dos o tres palmadas, Loki los despachó y lo miró. Su cara estaba completamente roja.

-Tienen que temerme, no aplaudirme. Qué soy, ¿un espectáculo?

-A los dioses se les puede temer pero también adorar, es lo que hacen los esclavos del senador, ¿no? Todos lo adoran.

-Yo no soy de los que se adoran.

-Para ellos igual aún no -sonrió-, pero lo acabarán haciendo. Tal vez ya lo hagan, solo que no lo sabes.

-No seas cursi. Con esa cara no te pega nada. - A paso rápido, el moreno esquivó esclavos y subió los escalones, perdiéndose de vista. Este miró a su espalda; al final no habían practicado con armas, y su daga estaba no en su sandalia, sino a la espera, reposando en el borde de la fuente. Con un suspiro, Thor la cogió para devolvérsela y lo siguió.

Subió directamente a su despacho y lo encontró no ahí, sino en la parte del dormitorio. Al haber pasado horas en un ambiente húmedo por la lluvia, había sudado, y se estaba recogiendo el pelo para darse una ducha. Thor se dio en la palma de la mano con la hoja de la daga con una absurda idea en mente. Igual era arriesgada, pero mientras pasaban horas entrenando juraría que algo había cambiado entre ellos, o al menos en la forma en la que Loki lo veía a él.

-¿Aún sigue en pie lo del beso?

-¿Perdón? - Su dómine se lo quedó mirando, bajando sus manos y dejando que su pelo cayese de nuevo, algo encrespado por la humedad, sobre sus hombros. Un trueno resonó, algo más lejos que antes, y él repitió la pregunta, serio pero tranquilo.

-Cuando te chuleaste la última vez, me preguntaste si quería un beso. Ahora yo te pregunto si, ya que no lo acepté en su momento, la oferta sigue en pie.

-No hay quien te entienda, creía que ya habías superado eso - Thor lo miró de forma confusa, y Loki se limitó a quitarse muñequeras y cinturón. - Tengo pocas prostitutas pelirrojas y menos guardianes rubios, así que los dos juntos llamáis mucho la _atención_. - El rubio asintió lentamente, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo.

-Ah, es eso. Nos has visto y estás _celoso_ -sonrió. Loki detuvo de nuevo lo que hacía y lo miró con gesto serio. De forma tranquila, caminó hasta la cama, sentándose, y dejó la daga en la mesilla de noche que le pertenecía a él (si es que podía considerarse su lado de la cama, claro). - No he roto ninguna regla del templo, eso para empezar. Le he pedido consejo. - Loki no oyó que de su boca saliera una mentira, pero aun así se cruzó de brazos con incredulidad; al fin y al cabo, era lógico que el rubio, originario de una raza de conquistadores, fuera a por la mejor _hembra_ disponible. Ajeno a su pensamiento, el mayor se sacó algo del cinturón; era un frasco de aceite lubricante, y al verlo, arrugó un poco el ceño. - He imaginado muchas veces que me acostaba contigo, pero no he llegado a tanto nunca con un hombre, así que solo quería entender cómo iba eso para poder visualizarlo bien. Me ha dado esto por precaución, aunque no estoy muy seguro de que vaya a usarlo -prosiguió-; porque insistes en que el sexo te da asco y en mantener esta relación en desequilibrio. Por eso te he dicho lo del beso.

-No sacarías nada de eso si te beso ahora, Thor -repitió Loki, casi mecánicamente. Los ojos azules lo miraron, y el mayor sonrió, con una mezcla de melancolía y fe.

-Yo no opino lo mismo. Verás, es que se me ha ocurrido algo cuando te enseñaba a pelear, y no quiero que el día acabe sin haberlo puesto a prueba. - Poniéndose en pie, le tendió el frasquito, que con algo de reticencia, el moreno cogió. - Solo pido besarte. Ya que me lo ofreciste, quiero pensar que tengo _derecho_ a obtenerlo. Después de eso, pueden pasar dos cosas: que tú me pidas otro, o que no me lo pidas. Si no me lo pides, prometo dejar todo esto a un lado. Ahora sabes defenderte y yo sé que tienes vigilantes a distancia, así que puedo ser solo un guardián más del templo, y buscarme la vida sexual fuera como hacen ellos.

-¿Y si te pido otro? - Pese al recelo y el desdén en su voz, las manos pálidas daban vueltas nerviosas al frasco en ellas. Los ojos, verdes y atentos, estaban fijos en él, y Thor pudo apreciar mejor la mancha roja que el puñetazo había dejado en el izquierdo.

-En ese caso, deberás ignorar todo ese asco que dices tener a las relaciones, porque te daré otro -respondió-, y otro, y _otro_ , te pegaré a mí con los brazos para volver a besarte. Y no te soltaré nunca.

Loki se quedó francamente en blanco con sus palabras, no esperaba algo tan crudo y a la vez romántico por parte del rubio. Se notaba que sabía hablar, que había sido educado para ser diplomático, pero a la vez hacía algo poco propio de un guerrero; estaba reconociéndole con valentía que pese a todos sus intentos, quería estar con él. Ya no era el mismo gladiador independiente y gallito que se había ofrecido como su esclavo, para tal vez pillar algo de sexo con un hombre ahora que repudiaba a las mujeres. Ahora, había aprendido lo que tenía que hacer para estar con él en una cama, y le dejaba claro que le interesaba llevarlo a cabo, pero que la decisión final era suya.

Bajó la mirada con vergüenza, centrándose en el frasco en sus dedos. Natasha y él habían pasado toda la mañana en la habitación de ella, no sabía si había _practicado_ la técnica o si la clase había sido teórica, pero conociéndole, seguramente solo había sido una larga charla acompañada de interminables preguntas (y tal vez alguna mueca de asco por la respuesta). Tragando saliva, levantó la mirada de nuevo.

-Un beso. Una oportunidad. Date por contento. - El rubio sonrió, y él apartó las manos, apretando el frasco en una de ellas, para dejar que se acercara.

Apenas había luz en la habitación; Loki estaba tan avergonzado por haber sido pillado disfrutando con el entrenamiento que se había lanzado a repeinarse cuando Thor había entrado. Al estar nublado y acercándose el atardecer tras el día gris, les costaba verse, aunque casi lo agradeció. Al ser tan cercanos en altura, el gladiador solo tuvo que inclinarse un poco para poder besarlo. Loki cerró los ojos, intentando mantener una postura relajada, pero apretaba el frasco en la mano con fuerza. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado para dejarlo acceder mejor, y las enormes manos del asgardiano se ciñeron a su cintura.

No fue un beso apasionado ni de lejos. Thor notaba frío a Loki, tenso ante su intento. Pero sin rendirse, lo pegó a él, y pudo notar que su corazón corría tanto como el suyo propio. Apretando sus labios contra los contrarios, movió un poco la boca, forzándolo a inclinar la cabeza un poco más. El moreno apoyo las manos en sus bíceps y al fin cedió un poco, abriendo la boca cuando al fin el rubio se lanzó a meter la lengua. El beso fue largo, y demostró no solo que los dos sabían besar, sino que les gustó _besarse_. Perdiendo al fin la tensión, los brazos delgados del dómine rodearon el cuello de su compañero y el beso se volvió algo más rápido, más apasionado e interesado. Al cabo de lo que les pareció una eternidad se separaron lo justo para abrir los ojos y se miraron, recuperando el aliento. Con los brazos ahora en la base de su espalda y la mitad de esta, Thor sonrió un poco, aunque no con tanta autoestima como alegría.

-Entonces, ¿quieres otro? -Loki bufó y arrugó la nariz, con los brazos aún alrededor de su cuello.

-¿De verdad tengo que decirlo?

-Aquí tú eres el que da las órdenes, ¿o no?

-Hm. - Durante un par de largos segundos, una de sus manos dio vueltas al frasco que ahora estaba en la nuca del rubio. El cristal se había atemperado en su mano, y lo notaba demasiado _caliente_. - Dame otro beso -masculló con prisa, dándole él el beso antes de terminar la frase del todo.

La mano de Thor que ya estaba en la base de su espalda bajó un poco más, y sujetándolo de una nalga, lo pegó contra él. Loki jadeó en el beso al notar el enorme bulto que se apretó contra su ingle. No quería pensar en la parte del sexo en sí o se moriría de la vergüenza solo de pensarlo: el sudor, los fluidos, la cara roja, y encima con la humedad del día, su pelo acabaría espantoso. Pero el sol estaba cada vez más abajo, y ya apenas podía verse nada más allá del balcón; pronto estarían en una oscura penumbra, así que con eso debía bastar. Lamentando que su túnica no tuviera abertura lateral como otras de su haber, se remangó con prisa lo justo para subirse de un salto al cuerpo del rubio. Este, si bien apenas lo vio venir, lo sujetó con fuerza de las piernas, y siguió besando al moreno mientras giraba a tientas por la habitación. Su memoria no le falló; pisó con cuidado para no tropezar con la alfombra, volvió sobre sus pasos, y al tocar con la rodilla la cama, estiró una mano. Ubicó y esquivó los postes para subir una rodilla en el borde central a los pies de la cama, y tumbó ahí a Loki, quedándose él encima. Le subió más la túnica, y rompieron el beso solo para poder quitársela del todo. Lamentó no poder ver apenas en la oscuridad, pero no tenía cómo solucionar eso, así que se limitó a desnudarse.

El moreno retrocedió lo justo para dejarlo subir entre sus piernas y ubicó la almohada para colocar la cabeza en ella. Oyó los gruñidos de Thor al quitarse de en medio dos cojines que él tenía con propósito decorativo a los pies, y luego lo sintió echándose de nuevo encima de él para reanudar los besos. El miembro del rubio se clavó tenso en su abdomen, junto al suyo, y él le pasó las manos por la espalda. Con la punta del frasco le pinchó en un costado con diversión, haciéndole pegar un respingo de sorpresa.

-¿Y _cuánto_ has aprendido? -preguntó con una sonrisa. Notó que le sujetaban la muñeca, buscando su mano, y Thor le quitó el frasquito. Oyó el tapón salir volando y un cambio en el peso cuando el gladiador se incorporó; ahora estaba con las piernas abiertas, acostado, y las rodillas del otro hombre entre sus extremidades inferiores.

-En teoría, todo. En la práctica tú me dirás -respondió, echándose el aceite en el miembro. Se embadurnó también las manos y después lo tiró en dirección a la alfombra cuando estaba vacío. Frotándose las manos, usó una para masturbar a su dómine, y con el dedo índice de la otra tanteó el terreno. Loki suspiró, notando entonces lo que había añorado esa parte del sexo, porque obviamente, usar juguetes o su mano no era lo mismo.

Respirando hondo, notó con alivio que el dedo estaba humedecido, y entró fácilmente. Encontró la mano callosa del mayor más que estimulante, y pronto se mordió los labios, enroscándose un mechón de pelo en un dedo con gusto. Thor añadió un segundo dedo y los movió como Natasha le había dicho, sin dejar de masturbarlo con la mano contraria. Cuando ella le decía que debía ser paciente mientras lo abría, pensó que podría hacerlo, pero le palpitaba el miembro con una urgencia tal que casi juraría que también rebotaba su pulso en sus sienes.

Al girarlos y orientar los dedos hacia arriba, los pasó por algo que no supo distinguir, pero que hizo al moreno gemir de sorpresa y apretar su interior un segundo. Loki se apoyó en los codos, casi tan sorprendido como él, y trató de pararlo.

-Espera, espera, no hagas eso -jadeó con excitación y vergüenza. Thor no solo no obedeció, sino que metió un tercer dedo. Alcanzó a notar una leve protuberancia desconocida ahí dentro, pero que al tocarla provocaba que el moreno se quedara sin aliento y lo apretara - ¡Thor! -Gimió, tumbándose de nuevo. No entendía nada, ¿qué demonios hacía?

El rubio entendió que algo estaba haciendo que era tan bueno como _desconocido_ para ambos. Natasha le había dicho que lo más lógico y cómodo era que el pasivo se quedase a cuatro patas, pero con ese extraño _punto de placer_ ubicado en esa posición, lo mejor sería hacerlo cara a cara. Decidió no decirle nada al dómine por si lo asustaba, pero para mantener el ángulo, lo levantó por la cintura para ponerle un cojín de los descartados (que sentía rozando su gemelo) bajo la pelvis.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó de repente con voz temblorosa por el placer. Thor acarició la cara interna de sus muslos y se inclinó para besarlo. Loki se relajó lo suficiente, y entonces él se incorporó de nuevo.

-Es que me ha venido una idea en un… -comentó, chasqueando los dedos para ilustrarse.

Y, de pronto, la luz se hizo en la habitación. Los enormes y vidriosos ojos de Loki se clavaron en los suyos con pánico desde la cama, y él sintió un tirón en los testículos al verlo. Su miembro estaba apoyado en su abdomen, manchándolo de semen, y algo blando. ¿Cuándo se había corrido? Ni se había dado cuenta.

-La luz, apaga la luz -nervioso, el moreno chasqueó también los dedos y la luz mágica de la mesilla se apagó, dejándolos de nuevo en la oscuridad. Frunciendo el ceño, el rubio lo imitó y volvieron a verse. - ¡No la enciendas! -gruñó. Thor le sujetó las manos, aprovechando que él aún las tenía húmedas por el aceite, y se las dejó resbaladizas. -¡Eh! -el gladiador sonrió triunfal.

-No me vas a quitar este premio, no hemos terminado. - El dómine vio con frustración que se le resbalaban los dedos y no podía repetir el chasquido. Thor aprovechó, antes de que se le ocurriera hacer como él y usara la cama para limpiarse el aceite sobrante, para colocar su glande en la dilatada entrada.

-Espera, ¿qué haces? Esto no se hace así -se quejó con voz temblorosa. Thor se reafirmó sujetando una de sus piernas, que él había levantado para girarse.

-Se puede hacer, estoy seguro. He encontrado algo, y en esta posición será más fácil estimularlo. - Imaginando que se refería a esa sensación de extremo placer que le había llegado con sus dedos, se revolvió. Si se quedaban con luz y encima en esa posición, le vería poner caras raras.

-No, no, de eso nada, así no, Thor, suéltame la pierna. - Aguantó la respiración cuando entró el glande. Con su tamaño, el aceite y la dilatación ya de por sí darían un resultado ajustado, así que si se revolvía, saldría mal parado. El gladiador le bajó la pierna y negó, cabezón.

-No vas a moverte de esta postura, Loki.

-¡Pero vas a verme la cara!

-¡De eso se trata! -El moreno bufó, avergonzado, y se quitó la almohada del cuello para taparse la cara. El rubio se aguantó un gruñido de frustración, qué _señorito_ era Loki. Pero ya tendría tiempo para eso, ahora tenía otras cosas entre manos.

Con una serie de cortas embestidas, fue entrando cada vez más en el cuerpo pálido. Bajo la almohada, Loki intentaba respirar despacio, pero algo estaba, como bien había deducido Thor, estimulándolo desde dentro. Por su forma, por el ángulo o la postura, no sabía cuál (tal vez los tres a la vez, quién sabía), sentía una corriente recorriendo su cuerpo desde ahí hasta la cabeza. Sintió que volvía a tener una erección, y se le cerraron los ojos al borde de otro orgasmo. No sabía lo que estaba pasando pero _le encantaba_.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que, de un tirón, Thor le había quitado la almohada de encima. Por si acaso, le sujetó las muñecas contra la cama, y con las rodillas bien ancladas en la blanda superficie, empezó a embestir con urgencia; ya estaba a punto de correrse solo por la experiencia, pero le resonaba en la cabeza el consejo de la pelirroja sobre ese momento del sexo: _o eyaculas fuera, o se pone enfermo si él no se asea en seguida y se lo saca. Y seguro que lo agotas, así que créeme, hasta que no se acostumbre de nuevo al sexo, lo mejor es que pueda terminar y quedarse acostado unas horas_.

Loki gritó todo lo que se le ocurrió mientras el rubio se lo follaba con prisa. A cada movimiento, el miembro se deslizaba con toda su extensión por _ese punto_ , y su mente se desconectaba. Thor lo miró fijamente, aún agarrando sus muñecas y apoyándose parcialmente en ellas, sorprendido por los gritos del dómine, y a la vez sintiendo que su interior se apretaba a su alrededor con desesperación. No sabía si podría salir a tiempo, porque estaba completamente absorto en la forma en la que el menor movía la cabeza a los lados, dejándose la garganta entre gemidos y gritos, y llorando de puro placer. Con un último grito desesperado, Loki volvió a correrse, aunque no eyaculó, y se quedó agotado y con la cara orientada al balcón. Incapaz de soportar más contracciones a su alrededor, Thor logró salir con un gruñido lastimero (de frustración, al salir cuando no quería) y se corrió sobre el abdomen que temblaba de manera incontrolable. Por un momento se asustó; ¿y si le estaba pasando algo y no lo sabía?

-¡Loki! ¿Estás bien? ¿Me oyes? -preguntó, preocupado, apoyándose con una mano en la cama y sujetando su barbilla con la otra para que lo mirase. Cesando un poco los espasmos, el moreno al fin pareció enfocarlo con la mirada, y las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? -gimió con voz temblorosa, y él se asustó más.

-¿Te he hecho daño? ¿Estás bien? Yo, ¿es que no querías? -en respuesta, el dómine le dio un manotazo y se tapó la cara con las manos, aún con el rubio arrodillado entre sus piernas.

-¡Te he dicho que no me mirases y mira la postura! ¡Me has visto entero! - Aliviado, Thor se llevó una mano al pecho.

-¿¡Sabes el susto que me has dado!? ¡Casi se me para el corazón! -gritó él, resoplando. - Joder, Loki. - El moreno se quitó las manos de encima y lo miró mal.

-¡Te he dicho claramente que así no era!

-¡Pues te has corrido varias veces!

-¡Eso le pasa solo a las mujeres! -discutió él.

-¡Tu culo discrepa! - Loki gimoteó de nuevo, temblando y tapándose otra vez, y él relajó el gesto. - Perdón, no quería gritarlo, pero es verdad, lo, lo he notado.

-Y _yo_ , pero tengo que estar espantoso, el pelo, y la cara, es asqueroso - relajando aún más la postura, Thor le sujeto las muñecas y le destapó la cara. No dejó de mirarlo hasta que los ojos verdes se centraron en él, y entonces sonrió.

-Loki, ¿a ti te parece que yo de asco?

-Yo qué sé, no te he visto. -Thor negó.

-Digo _ahora_. Estoy sudoroso y pegajoso, ¿crees que he hecho algo asqueroso? - Durante un segundo, lo pensó. Mientras pasaba no le había parecido asqueroso, y pese a notarse pegajoso y sudoroso también, lo cierto era que su cuerpo había agradecido bastante el orgasmo (o los orgasmos, en ese caso). -Lo único que no me gusta de tu cara ni de ti -continuó, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Una vez más, el dómine sintió que la vergüenza lo dominaba, y se imaginó con la cara roja cual tomate. Los ojos azules volvieron a su cara. - es que tu cara tiene una mancha por un golpe. Y no me gusta porque me recuerda que dejé que te pegaran al no llegar a tiempo. Pero por lo demás, ha sido una experiencia que no puedo ni describir, no ha sido solo sexo -sonrió-; yo creo que esto es amor.

Loki relajó al fin todo el cuerpo, más por la sorpresa que por la vergüenza, y se lo quedó mirando sin decir una palabra. El rubio le soltó las manos y se sentó ahí mismo, entre sus piernas, y se llevó la mano al pecho, murmurando con alivio que se había llevado un susto enorme. Como buenamente pudo (por la falta de práctica y el _meneo_ en general) se sentó, y recuperando el aire del todo, se puso el pelo tras las orejas. Se lo notaba encrespado y revuelto, y notaba el semen en su abdomen, pero no se dio asco precisamente. Estaba relajado, muy relajado, de hecho.

-Te debo una disculpa -dijo de repente. Thor lo miró, curioso y sorprendido a partes iguales, y él le dio un beso en la mejilla. -. Llevo tantísimo tiempo viendo esto desde fuera y viéndolo patético, que lo interioricé. Pero nadie nos ha visto y… Bueno. No me siento como si hubiera hecho algo asqueroso, patético o ridículo. Tú estabas enorme, así que imagino que tampoco me habrás visto hacer nada que no te gustara.

-Ya te digo yo que no -contento, el gladiador lo acercó a un abrazo, y el dómine se dejó hacer con algo de vergüenza-, para nada. Estabas para hacerte más cosas, solo lamento no haber podido besarte al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno -murmuró Loki contra su cuello-, eso tiene solución, basta con repetirlo. Pero dame un rato, no sé qué ha sido eso, pero aún me hormiguea todo el cuerpo. - Thor se apartó y le pasó una mano por el pelo; Loki estaba _guapísimo_ , no sabía si solo a sus ojos o si sería así para el resto del mundo, pero lo estaba. Le dio un beso, que alargó al ver que lo correspondían. Con una mano le acarició el cuello, y le pasó el pulgar por la mandíbula.

-¿Podremos repetir postura? Ya hemos visto que puede hacerse. Natasha dijo que lo mejor era a cuatro patas, pero me gustaría que te subieras encima, ahora que he visto que puedo tenerte de frente.

-Vamos por partes -lo cortó, tapándole la boca. Aun con su mano encima, pudo deducir que estaba sonriendo. Había notado que eso no era un _no_.

+++

Nadie los molestó lo que restó de noche, así que la campana de cierre los despertó por la mañana, o al menos al gladiador. Pudo imaginar que Loki estaba agotado por todo el sexo que habían tenido (para su deleite, lo montó y se dejó ver con toda la luz disponible), así que suspiró, relajado, y lo apretó contra su cuerpo con cariño. El moreno estaba acurrucado en sus brazos, agotado pero vivo, y él besó su sien. Con cuidado lo dejó en una postura cómoda y se levantó, desperezándose y haciendo crujir algunos huesos.

Una repentina curiosidad le azotó cuando se sujetó una muñeca con la mano contraria. Él había perdido su muñequera cuando Loki lo había aceptado como esclavo, y no había vuelto a saber de ella. Era regalo de su madre, pero además, tenía una cosa extra que le gustaría usar si podía, así que miró a su alrededor. No contaba con que Loki tuviera algo así en el dormitorio del burdel, por mucho que fuera suyo, pero aun así probó.

En silencio abrió algunos cajones, miró bajo la cama, y al final abrió el armario. Dentro del joyero donde guardaba las joyas que solía llevar no había nada excepto, para su suerte, su muñequera. Era una pieza con cordones negros y de cuero grueso, troquelada con su nombre, recuerdo de su madre. Pero era algo más que una muñequera; era un regalo orientado hacia el _futuro_. Con los dedos, buscó una pequeña abertura en el cuero; podía sentir lo que buscaba por la cara interna, pero aun así tuvo que usar el pulgar para empujarlo hasta el borde. Por ahí apareció un anillo de metal con su nombre en runas, y decorado finamente con el símbolo de Thor: un martillo.

Intentando no despertar a Loki, se sentó en el borde de la cama. Sujetando el anillo con una mano, usó la otra para volver a ponerse la muñequera, tomándose esa pequeña licencia. Recuperaba su fianza a cambio de un regalo mejor para el dómine. Tras evaluar el tamaño de sus dedos, le colocó en uno de ellos el anillo. Le sentaba bien, así que sonrió. No era ni de lejos como las impresionantes joyas que solía llevar, pero era una buena y resistente aleación de metal del norte.

Cuando se levantó, contento, y se metió a la ducha, Loki abrió los ojos. lo primero que hizo fue mirarse la mano; había notado que la manipulaban y eso le había despertado, y se fijó con curiosidad en lo que tenía en el dedo. Para cuando Thor salió de la ducha, el moreno estaba sentado en la cama, con un pie ya en el suelo, y se miraba la mano atentamente. Él se mostró avergonzado, con la toalla en las manos y el pelo goteando agua.

-He recuperado mi muñequera y eso estaba dentro, así que… Había pensado que si lo quieres en su lugar, no me importa no tenerlo.

-Sabes que entiendo lo que hay grabado en él, ¿no? - Thor asintió quedamente.

-Er, sí.

-Entonces entenderás que me pregunte por qué me pones un anillo que está destinado a la mujer de… -quitándose el anillo, leyó la inscripción interna de forma aparentemente confusa, como si no entendiera lo que aquello significaba. - ‘Thor, Rey de Asgard, hijo de Odín’.

-Se nota que te gusta humillar con estos temas, eres un mal bicho -masculló levantando las cejas. Sonriendo, el moreno se volvió a poner el anillo, haciendo que no se molestara tanto como debería. - No tengo reino alguno, ahora solo es un anillo -matizó-. No tengo intención de volver, así que no vas a ser ‘reina’ de ninguna parte. Pero siento que es tuyo. _Quiero_ que sea tuyo. Si lo quieres, claro. - Loki se tocó el anillo sin dejar de mirarlo. No era una fina creación egipcia, griega ni romana. Era un anillo más bien tosco, de un brutal reino del norte. Pero solo de pensar en quitárselo se le encogía el corazón, así que asintió y miró al gladiador a los ojos.

-Sí que lo quiero.

+++

Loki se despertó con un suspiro cansado. Había tenido la gran idea de dar un día de cierre al templo cada semana, para que los trabajadores pudieran descansar, y así él pudiera dormir en su cama para variar. Siempre le había gustado ser parte de la vida del burdel, pero ahora sentía que le gustaba un poco más su villa, sobre todo ahora que tenía con quién _compartirla_.

Thor estaba en la cama con él en ese momento. Estaban los dos apretujados en el centro de la enorme cama, con el musculoso brazo alrededor de la cintura, y su mano reposando sobre su abdomen. Sentía, además, el calor adicional que el anillo de metal aportaba a uno de sus dedos. La cortina no estaba bien echada, así que pudo ver un poco de la estancia. Aún cansado, movió su mano por el trabajado cuerpo del rubio y lo depositó en su muslo, repasando con un dedo la marca de propiedad que había en él.

Volvió a subir la mano cuando Thor se despertó, apretándole contra él mientras llenaba el silencio de la estancia con un sonoro bostezo.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días. - Loki recibió un beso en los labios que acompañó con una relajada caricia sobre su pecho. Thor le frotó el hombro con el pulgar y lo giró para dejarlo bocarriba en la cama, y poder besarlo unos minutos más con calma. - ¿Interrumpo algo?

-No, acababa de despertarme. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -murmuró con curiosidad y una mano sobre la barba de su compañero.

-Porque te he notado moverte.

-Solo pensaba. - Loki le pasó la mano por el mismo sitio y recibió un beso con lengua a cambio. - En ascenderte.

-Oh, ¿ascenderme? ¿A qué?

-Demetrius no tiene tu formación militar, y últimamente sigue más tus consejos sobre seguridad de los que a él se le puedan ocurrir. Creo que debería jubilarlo.

-¿Lo vas a vender? -preguntó él, incorporándose. Loki negó para su alivio.

-No, pero el puesto de jefe de seguridad ya no es para él -respondió con tranquilidad-. Es guapo, así que había pensado ofrecerle la opción de pasar al lado de Afrodita como prostituto, o bien darte su puesto y que él coja el tuyo.

-Menos responsabilidades para él -murmuró Thor, pensativo. Con un movimiento, pasó sobre una pierna de Loki, que separó la contraria para dejarle espacio, y se situó entre estas. Había pasado dos meses con el moreno, y ahora sabía que tenía la puerta a su corazón totalmente abierta. Eso y sus piernas, pues tenían sexo con tanta frecuencia que ya era parte integral en sus vidas. Movió sus caderas de forma relajada contra la pelvis contraria, buscando una erección que aparecería pronto. Loki lo instó a bajar la cabeza y volvieron a besarse. - Me parece buena idea, que conste, pero…

-¿Pero? - Loki lo miró atentamente, metiendo una mano entre ellos. Ya empezaban a jadear, y su mano se topó con el enérgico miembro del rubio ya hinchado y dispuesto.

-No me gusta la corona -reconoció, inclinándose para besar el pálido cuello. Loki le acarició la nuca con la mano libre, y colocó su glande entre sus nalgas. Con bastante facilidad (a fuerza de costumbre) embistió y entró en él, postergando la conversación algunos minutos.

Los movimientos eran rápidos y profundos. Loki sintió la fricción contra su próstata amenazando con llevarlo al orgasmo en segundos, así que se aferró a la ancha espalda y ahogó sus gemidos en besos, mientras llevaba una mano a su miembro para sujetarlo por la base. Thor sintió los espasmos internos, así como el esfuerzo de su dómine de aguantar su ritmo. Él tenía toda la ventaja en esa postura, así que le quitó la mano.

-¡No! -se quejó, corriéndose casi al instante. En respuesta, el mayor lo instó a abrazarse a su espalda con ambas manos, y mientras él se apoyaba en la cama con la izquierda, usó la derecha para levantarle la cintura.

Loki se corrió con un quejido cargado de placer, se estrechó, y él embistió con más fuerza. Le siguieron otras dos tandas rápidas de gemidos y espasmos antes de que él no pudiera más, y se vaciara sin siquiera intentar salir de su cuerpo. _Nos daremos un baño juntos en dos minutos_ , pensó. Redujo la velocidad, y cuando se ablandó, aún esperó un poco para salir, dándole primero los besos que no había podido darle cuando le gritaba al oído.

-Eres tan…

-¿Bueno? Lo sé -bromeó. Loki le dio una palmada seca en el costado, que resonó por toda la habitación y le hizo quejarse de dolor. - ¡Pica!

-Por chulito. No puedes rechazar el puesto solo porque llevarías corona -susurró tras un último resoplido de cansancio.

-¿Y no puedo llevar una de esas de hojas, que son más pequeñas, pero con otra cosa que me diferencie? Como llevando una espada, o una capa más larga o de otro color. No me gusta esa corona. - Loki lo pensó. El rubio salió despacio y le dio algunos besos por el cuello, relajando su ceño pensativo.

-Bueno, eso sí me parece bien.

-Genial, y quiero un ayudante.

-¿Encima? ¿Para qué voy a destituir a Demetrius si en su lugar necesito a dos hombres?

-El jefe de seguridad _vive_ en el Templo, y está toda la noche de guardia -respondió él, como si fuera evidente. - Y si yo tengo que hacer eso no podré verte ni acostarme contigo, y si no puedo hacer eso, no quiero el puesto.

-Hm. - una vez más, el dómine lo pensó. - Creo que me sale menos problemático liberarte. ¿Qué harías si te libero? -preguntó con diversión. Thor se sentó en la cama y tiró de su mano para ayudarlo a sentarse también.

-Ir de nuevo a la arena a hacerme rico, volver y comprarte.

-¿ _Comprarme_?

-Sí, para que no vuelvas a pensar en quitarme de en medio.- Loki rio para sus adentros.

\- No podrías pagarme, Thor. Solo el valor de mi burdel ya vale más que lo que tú podrías reunir en cien años.

-Pues volvería para pedirte que te casaras conmigo como se casen los romanos cuando tuviera dinero suficiente para costear la boda.

El dómine le acarició la _L_ que decoraba su muslo con una sonrisa complacida, no ya por el sexo, sino por el romanticismo de su compañero. Le habría ofrecido borrarla con la magia medicinal de los esclavos de Tony, pero sabía que no aceptaría. También había pensado en marcarse él con una _T_ , pero el solo pensamiento lo aterraba: no le gustaba nada sentir dolor físico.

-Lo estudiaré.

+++

Bucky entró a paso lento al templo. Llevaba una capa que tapaba su _brazo_ izquierdo, y miraba de forma algo incómoda a todas partes, pero no iba solo, así que no dejó de caminar. Un gladiador de Tony había ganado un combate hacía dos días, y tras curarse, el senador le había pedido que se llevara con él al nuevo, para que aprendiera que, si todo iba bien y podía volver a luchar en breve (cosa que, con recompensa o sin ella, esperaba poder hacer), podría acabar ahí si ganaba.

Tenía imágenes algo borrosas del _Templo de Salomón_ , pero lo reconoció. Pudo ver a mujeres guapísimas bailando y exhibiéndose ante los clientes que estaban sentados en los sillones de la entrada, pero también se percató de las miradas atentas de los que parecían los vigilantes de las prostitutas, apostados frente a algunas columnas.

Thor llegó hasta ellos a paso rápido, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Bucky y Gladiolus! Bienvenidos al Templo del Rey Salomón. Thor les dio la mano a los dos y se quedó un poco más sujetando la del castaño. - Tony ya me ha dicho que pagará vuestra noche. ¿Cómo estás?

-Yo bien, gracias.

-Yo me adelanto, ya me sé el protocolo. - El gladiador se marchó, y el rubio se centró en el que había quedado atrás.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí? - Aunque de forma algo borrosa e intermitente, le venía su cara a la mente, así que asintió.

-Tony me ha dicho que tú me cortaste el brazo.

-En mi defensa diré que fue por error, no contaba con que quitaras el escudo, y es algo que me persigue desde entonces -se adelantó él con la disculpa pintada en la cara. Para su sorpresa, el tracio negó.

-No, al revés, te doy las gracias por haber hecho eso. Gracias a haber perdido el brazo, he acabado con un dómine que es increíble. Casi me siento como si fuera libre.

-¡Eso es estupendo! Yo también estoy agradecido, porque gracias a que te llevé con él, ahora trabajo aquí.

-Vaya, me alegra oír eso. Debe ser divertido estar rodeado de mujeres guapas todo el tiempo.

-En realidad yo lo decía por otros menesteres, pero sí.

A lo lejos, en el patio, Verina estaba sentada junto a Loki en uno de los sillones. El moreno terminaba de colocarle un pasador en el pelo, y ella se abanicaba con vergüenza.

-Espero que no me reconozca nadie.

-Van todos muy borrachos, no te preocupes. Recuerda, ha venido varias veces y su favorita es Natasha, a la que no te pareces ni de lejos -comentó. La mujer cerró su abanico con un chasquido y lo miró mal como buenamente pudo. - Solo te digo la verdad. Es fácil, yo iré en paralelo, por la parte del patio. Tú caminas por el pasillo de las puertas cuando Bucky vaya a la habitación roja, donde ya estará Natasha. Deja que te mire bien, y si te pregunta…

-Me invento un mote. Ya lo tengo, soy la Germana -bufó, más por los nervios que por molestia-. No cuento con que me recuerde o quiera elegirme, pero esta es la oportunidad que me prometiste, y he esperado mucho por ella.

-Lo sé, por eso estoy dejando que te cagues en todo en vez de tratarte como a mis chicas en su primer día, así que date por contenta -advirtió, levantándose. - Vamos, que ya veo a Thor.

La castaña se levantó dándole la mano, y se metió a paso ligero en el pasillo. Por la parte externa, en el patio, Loki caminó en paralelo a ella para esconderla de los clientes que rondaban por el césped del patio. Casi a cámara lenta, vio a Bucky enfilar el pasillo por el otro lado, con Thor a su lado. Sorprendida, vio que llevaba un brazo de madera tan realista, que de no ser porque el color era claramente artificial, pensaría que era un guante.

Los gladiadores charlaban alegremente, pero cuando se acercaron a ella, el castaño se la quedó mirando. El rubio paró cuando vio que el otro se giraba para mirarla casi por completo, embobado, y sonrió. _Éxito_. Loki, desde el patio, también sonrió.

En la próxima visita, Natasha tendría la noche libre.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer hasta el final.
> 
> Lo cierto es que, ahora mismo, me estoy cuestionando muchísimo mis habilidades como escritora, siento que estos fics jamás los leerá nadie, pero hay que salir de la zona de confort y por eso me obligo a subirlos. Si has llegado hasta aquí, GRACIAS, DE VERDAD. TE QUIERO.
> 
> Escribo para aquellos que desean leer, al igual que otros escriben para que yo lea.
> 
> Gracias una vez más.


End file.
